Love triangle at Midgar High
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Cloud Strife, a normal student at the Midgar Highschool and leader of the most popular group Avalanche, never wanted a girlfriend, but just as Aerith appears in his live he rethinks his statement. But he gets not 1 but 2 rivals now! CxAxT xS
1. A new student

**A.N.** That's my second fanfic and I think I'm better^^

Well I'll tell you something about this story...

a few days ago a dream something about FFVII...'bout Aerith and another guy's in love with her (I don't say who it is now) and then I thought what would happen if Cloud notice it. And then this Highschool story cames in my mindXD The two rivals should be good friends, that would be more fun^^ And then I just wrote everything down, what cames in my mind x'D

This ending is...well...I quickly wanted to end this chappy and just wrote something...hope it's still alright..It contain a few charas from FFX and KH.

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 1: A new student

It's a normal day at the Midgar Highschool and nobody knows that after this day one of the students life turns upside down or rather of two students. One of them is a boy named Cloud Strife. He and his best friend Zack Fair are walking through the hallway to their first class. Cloud has spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes and wears a simple black shirt and black jeans. His best friend is a lot taller than himself and has spiky black hair, also blue eyes and wears a dark blue shirt with the word „Hero" on it and normal blue jeans. „Hey, Cloud, you know what?" Zack asks Cloud. „Hm?" „I heard we get a new student today. And the rumors says it's a girl." „And?" Cloud seems unimpressed. „What „and"? You can finally find a girlfriend!"

„Not interrested..."

„Come on, man! I wait ages for you to find a girlfriend!"

„I don't need a girlfriend." Zack's crossing his arms over his chest. „I pretend not to hear it."

„Do what you want."

„Oh, don't worry, I will." They continue walking in silence. Suddenly Cloud stops. „Hm?" Zack turns to Cloud. „What's wrong?" Cloud's keeping up the silence and is just staring at something. Zack turns around to see what caught Clouds attention, just to find out it's not something he's staring at but someone. On a locker is a girl, who wears a bright pink sleeveless dress and a short red jacket. Her chestnut brown hair is tied in a braid with a pink ribbon in it and has bright green eyes. „Woah...", is all Zack could say this moment. „I bet she's the new student." Cloud still says nothing. Zack looks to Cloud and smirks. _He's already falling for her. Too bad, she's totally my type...But Cloud finally found someone and I can't ruin it. I have to help him to get her!_, he thinks. „Hey Cloud. You sure you still don't want a girlfriend?" Cloud snaps out of his daze. „I'm sure." „If you say so. Hey let's go to her. We can show her around." He begins to walk, but Cloud stops him. „Don't."

„Why?"

„Uhm..."

„Oh shy, aren't we?", he chuckles. „No!", Cloud shouts, blushing slightly. Zack starts laughing and Cloud just glares at him. „Come on." Zack turns to her again, just to see she's already surrounded by a lot of student, mostly male students, who want to „show her around" too. „Guess we're too late..."

„Hey!", another girl yells. „Leave the poor girl alone!" A girl with long black hair and brown eyes, with a short white belly-tee and a brown mini-skirt walks towards the crowd. „Tifa comes to rescue!", Zack jokes. „Shoo! Get lost already and leave her alone!", Tifa yells and literally kicks their asses to make them walk away from the new girl. „Hi, what's up?", Tifa asks the girl as everyone's gone. „Uhm, I'm you for helping me.", she says, smiling. _Her voice...It's so...wow...and her smile...and...her eyes too...wow..._,Cloud thinks and is blushing slightly. „No problem! I'm Tifa by the way. Tifa Lockheart." „Nice to meet you. I'm Aerith Gainsborough."

„Aerith, eh? That's a nice name!"

„Thank you."

„How 'bout I show you around? You're new here, right?"

„Yes, I am. And thank you, it would be great if you show me around." She smiles at Tifa. „No problem at all! What's your first class?" „Uhm..." She takes a sheet of paper out of her jacket pocket and opens it. „I have...biology now." „Me too! I led you to the room."

„Thanks again." And the two girls walks away. „Did you hear it?" Zack asks Cloud as the girls diseppeared. „Yeah." „And? What do you think?", Zack smirks. „What am I thinking?" „Aaargh!" Zack slaps his forhead, frustrating. „Okay...once again...You like her, don't you?" Cloud looks at the direction the girls just walked away and then back to Zack with a serious face. „No." „I don't believe you!"

„Believe what you want.", Cloud says and start walking to his first class, which is ironically biology too, and Zack's following. „We're in the same class as Aerith."

„Looks like it..."

„You happy about it?" Zack playfully hit Cloud an his shoulder, still smirking. „Why should I be happy?"

„Haach...you're totaly hopeless...", he sighs and they're walking in silence to their class. _Aerith, hm?_, Cloud thinks. _She seems nice..._Zack and Cloud are arriving class just in time. Cloud looks around to find Aerith. She's still talking with Tifa. Aerith's laughing and glances to Cloud and just as their eyes met he looks away immediately, blushing slightly. „Hey, you're blushing.", Zack stated, his smirk growing. „I don't...", Cloud murmes and Zack starts laughing, getting the attention of the whole class. „Shut up already!", Cloud hissed.

„Who are they?", Aerith asks Tifa. „Oh, the tall one is Zack and the blond one is Cloud. They're members of the group _Avalanche_."

„Avalanche?"

„Yeah, the members of Avalanche are really popular. Cloud's their leader. And I'm in too."

„You too?", Aerith asks surpised. „Japp. You can join us!"

„M-me? But..."

„No buts. We'll eat lunch together and I introduce you to them."

„...Alright..."

„Alright! Then it's settled!" As the lesson begins Aerith has to introduce herself. „Uhm...I-I'm A-Aerith Gai-Gainsborough. I come from Midgar and visited a private school until now. But I wanted to go to a normal school and make some friends and...yes, that's it..." A few students are chuckling slightly because of her stuttering. Even Cloud has to chuckle. _She's kind of cute._, he thinks, but just as the thought entered his mind he's dismissing it immediately. She sits next to Tifa, in front of himself and Zack. Cloud couldn't help but stare at her the whole time. Zack notices it and smirks again. „Cloud, you're staring.", he whispers to Cloud. „I'm not staring.", he whispers back, still looking at the new, beautiful girl in front of him. _Oh boy, he got it real bad..._, Zack thinks, his smirk growing.

* * *

Lunch time finally begins and the group Avalanche are on their usual table and eat together. The members of Avalanche are: „Leon", who real name is Squall Leonhart, he has short brown hair, brown eyes and a scar on his face, he's the qiet one and so is the other member Vincent Valentine. He has long black hair, bloody red eyes and wears only black clothes. Then there's Yuffie Kisaragi, the always optimistic and cheery one. She has short black hair, with a headbandand wears a green belly-tee and yellow shorts. Tidus is just like Yuffie but not as loud as her. He has slightly spiky blond hair, blue eyes and wears a yellow shirt and black shorts. The next ones are Tifa and Zack and their leader is Cloud himself.

Just as Cloud and Zack enter the cafeteria Cloud looks around hectically, searching for Aerith, who he lost minutes ago. „Searching for Aerith?", Zack asks. „No." „And why are you looking around so hectically?"

„I...just..."

„You just what?"

„Nothing. Let's eat." They're walking to the rest of their group. „Hey boss!", Tidus jokes and Cloud just rolls his eyes. „Where's Tifa?", Zack asks everyone. „Not here.", Yuffie jokes. „She just said she'll come later with, eh, some company." „Company?", Leon asks. „Yeah, don't know who she meant, but maybe it's the new girl?", she giggles. Cloud feels his cheeks growing hot again and his heartbeat's going faster too.

After a few minutes Tifa appears with Aerith. Tifa's smiling at them and begin to introduce Aerith. „Hey, guys. This is Aerith, she's new here. I showed her around just now, that's why I'm late." „Hi Aerith!", Yuffie squeaks excitedly and walks to her. „I'm Yuffie! I don't know you, but I like you already, I'm sure we'll become real good friends!", she says in one breath and Aerith giggles. „Nice to meet you, Yuffie." „She has no friends, so I thought she could join Avalanche. What do you guys think?", Tifa asks everyone. Clouds heart skipped a beat. _She'll join Avalanche!_, he agrees immediately but didn't say it out loud.

„Yay! A new member!", Yuffie yells, hugging Aerith tightly. „She's always like this, you get used to it.", Tifa whispers and start laughing and Aerith's joining her laughter. „Sure, why not.", Leon agrees too. Vincent just nod. „Yeah!". Tidus says. „I'm in too.", Zack obviously agrees too. Everyone turns to Cloud now. „What about you? You're the leader after all.", Tidus reminded Cloud that he didn't said anything. „Uhm, sure.", he simply says.

„Then it's settled! Welcome to Avalanche, Aerith! I'm Zack and..." Tifa interrupt him. „You should stay away from him, Aerith, he's a real lady's man." „Hey!" Aerith just giggles. „The others are Leon, Tidus, Vincent and Cloud.", Tifa introduced the other members of Avalanche. They sit down and begin to eat. Aerith is sitting in between Cloud and Tifa. Cloud notice a flowery scent in the air, it comes from Aerith. _She's smelling like flowers..._, he thinks, inhaling her scent. He snaps out of his daze as Aerith begin to talk. „And Zack's the hero in this group?"

„How'd you know it?"

„It's on your shirt."

„Oh, yeah, right!", he laughs. „Hey, Cloud, say something." Zack hit Cloud playfully on his back. „What should I say...?" „Don't know, man, just say something. I know you don't talk that much, but your definitely not like Vincent."

„Who knows? Maybe I want to be like Vincent?"

„No, you don't want it. I know you."

„Aren't you hungry, Cloud?" Cloud jumps slightly as he heard Aeriths angelic voice talking to him. He turns to her, loosing himself in her bright, emerald green eyes. „Huh...?", is all he could say. „You didn't ate anything." He snaps out of his daze amd looks at his lunch, it's still untouched. „Oh...I...I'm not hungry..." But just as he said this his stomach begin to growl.

„Is that so?", Aerith giggles. Cloud starts to blush again and looks away from her. He then begin to eat slowly. „Hurry up, luch time's almost over.", Zack reminds him. „By the way, Aerith, what's your next class?" „Uhm..." She takes out her sheet of paper and opens it. „I have...math now." „That's too bad, I have something else...But Cloud here has math too!" Zack hits Cloud on his back again. „You can walk together!" Cloud growls quietly. „Ahh, I'm sadly in Zacks class...", Tifa whines. „Hey!" „Me too...", Yuffie whines as well. „I have math too.", Leon says. „Then we can go together?"

„Yeah, right, Cloud?"

„Sure." The bell rings out a few minutes later and Leon, Cloud and Aerith are walking to their next class. They're walking in silence. Leon talks not much anyway, Cloud gets lost in Aeriths scent again and Aerith is thinking of a way to talk to one of them.

* * *

After school the Avalanche group reunites just to split up again and to walk home together in little groups. „Well, see you guys tomorrow.", Tifa says. „Bye bye!", Yuffie yells and goes together with Tifa. „We have to go too." Zack says and start walking together with Tidus, Leon and Vincent. „Bye, Aerith!", Tidus, says. „Bye.", she smiles at him. „And...Which direction do you have to go?", Cloud asks Aerith, the very first time he says something before Aerith talks to him. „I have to take the bus." Just as she said it, she sees the bus drives past her. „And now...I've missed it..." Cloud thinks for a while. „I can take you home." „Really? But I don't want you to take a circuit..."

„It's okay. Follow me." They're going to the parking lot. _Does Cloud have a car?_ Aerith asks herself. But then she realize he's going towards a black motorbike. _Oh my god...he didn't expect me __to ride it, did he?_, she thinks. Cloud notice her uneasiness. „Don't worry, Aerith. Fenrir's really save." „Fenrir?"

„It's my motorbike, I...named it so..." He looks away, blushing. Zack always teased him about it but he just ignore him, but now he's really worried what Aerith thinks of him...„It's a nice name. I like Fenrir!", she says, smiling at him. „Really...? Thanks..."

„Yes! I'm still scared...but if you say it's save, I'll ride Fenrir!" Cloud smiles slightly and his blush grow a bit too. _She's really different than most other girls_. He helps her on Fenrir and sits himself in front of her. „Hold on tight.", he says over his shoulder. Aerith immediately did what she was told and wraps her arms around Cloud's midsection. Clouds blush deepened as he feels her body's pressing against his back. He's glad that Aerith can't see his face now and he wonders if she could feel his fast heartbeat...

Cloud takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. „Where do you live?", he asks as he regains himself. She tells him and he's surprised that she's lives near his own apartment. _I wonder if I can give her a ride again...I have to give her a first good impression._ As they're drive through the streets Aerith holds on Cloud tighter than before, eyes shut. Clouds blushing more if it's even possible. After a while Aeriths peeking with one eye to her surroundings and couldn't help but enjoy the ride and loosened her grip on Cloud slightly. He notice it and smiles to himself.

They arrives at Aeriths place and he helps her to dismount from Fenrir. Cloud looks around and notice a garden with a lot of flowers _That's why she smells like flowers._, he thinks. „I really enjoy the ride. Thank you, Cloud." Cloud looks at her again and she's smiling at him. „No problem. Uhm, I wanted to ask you if..." He couldn'd finish his sentence as a woman comes out from the house. „Oh Aerith, welcome home." She looks to Cloud. „Who's this and...is that a motorbike?"

„Uhm, yes.", Aerith giggles. „This is Cloud. He's my classmate and new friend and he gave me a ride, because I've missed my bus. Uhm, Cloud this is my mother Elmyra." Cloud looks to her. „Nice to meet you, Ms. Gainsborough." Elmyra walks towards the two. „It's nice to meet you too, Cloud." She leans slightly to Aerith and whispers:„Is he your boyfriend?" „Mom!" Cloud didn't hear what her mother said, but he notices Aeriths blush. „I'm just kidding."

„Where are you going, mom?", Aerith asks her mother to change the subject. „I have to buy some things for dinner."

„I'll go with you."

„No, you can stay at home. I'm back in a few minutes. And you can't leave Cloud all alone, right?"

„Mooom!", Aerith whines and Cloud has to bite back a chuckle. „Well, good bye, Cloud."

„Good bye." And Elmyra walks away. „So...do you want to come in?" He really want to spend more time with her, but he has a lot of things to do and has no time...„I'm sorry, but...I'm really busy..." „Oh...well, I see you tomorrow then."

„Yeah."

„What do you wanted to say before?"

„Uhm...Do you want a ride for school tomorrow?"

„Yes, I'd love to!", she says, smiling. „Alright. See you tomorrow then." Cloud walks towords to Fenrir and get on it and turns on the engine he looks one more time at Aerith and waves her good bye and drives off. Just as Cloud was out of sight Aerith enters her house and waits for her mother to return._ I can't wait till tomorrow._ Cloud thinks this moment, smiling to himself.


	2. The best day ever

**A.N.** Here comes Clouds rival.

Cloud set 2 alarm clocks, one at 7 o'clock and his cell alarm half an hour later, just in case he breakes his alarm clock again xD (He does it really often and always have to buy a new one)

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 2: The best day ever

Peep peep...peep peep...Clouds alarm clock rings . Cloud growls, takes his alarm clock and throws it through his room against a wall. The next thing Cloud could hear is the rain of broken metal and plastic pieces and finally silence. He turns around on his bed and drifts into sleep again.

Peep peep...peep peep...Now it's Clouds cellphone which wakes him up half an hour later. He takes his cell and press a button to stop the annoying tone. He looks at its watch. 7:30...8 o'clock begins school..._Just 5 more minutes..._He closed his eyes again, and unconsciously thinks about what happened the day before. About this new girl Aerith..._Did I forgot something...?_ He asks himself and thinks for a while. Then his eyes shot open and he jumps out of his bed. _I have to pick up Aerith!_ Although he's still drowsy from his sleep he quickly get dressed and runs out of his room, and noticed his broken alarm clock. G_uess I have to buy a new one agin..._He runs to his motorbike and want to drive off, but it won't start. _Come on! Don't do this to me!_ Then Fenrir starts and Cloud let out a sigh of relieve.

Cloud drives in full speed through the streets to Aeriths place. _What's wrong with me...? Yesterday I wasn't myself anymore...I begin to blush...my heartbeats going faster too...Why do I feel this way so suddenly? Maybe Zack knows what it means. I have to talk to him later._

As Cloud arrives at Aeriths place nobody's there anymore. _Shit!_ He mentally slaps himself. _She must have walked to school...Hope I catch up with her._

He drives off again._ I can't belive I've forgot about her! I mean...Aerith of all people! Wait...Why's Aerith so special...? Ugh, just the thought of her suffices to let my heart go crazy again...Keep yourself together already! She's just a friend! Like Tifa and Yuffie. Okay, maybe not quite like Yuffie...She's not so annoying like her. But she's not like Tifa either...I guess...I care more about Aerith than Tifa...Kch! Just as I said, she's JUST a FIEND!_ With this conflict in his head he's searching for Aerith, but didn't find her and in addition he's too late for first class as well. _That's just great!_, he shouts in his head. _This day can't become any better!_

As Cloud arrives at the school first class is already over. Cloud walks through the hallway, looking for Aerith to apologize for not picking her up. Cloud jumps as something hit on his back.

„Yo, Cloud!" It's Zack. „Where were you?" „I...overslept.", Cloud says and keeps walking. „Overslept? Don't tell me you broke your alarm clock again." Zack chuckles. „Kind of." Zack now noticed Clouds walking speed. „Why are in hurry? You're already at school, ya know." Cloud stops suddenly. _I can't tell Zack that I gave Aerith a ride yesterday and that I was at her place minutes ago..._„You're right." „Calm down, now. You can meet Aerith in lunch time."

„Yeah...WHAT?" Zack starts laughing. „I knew you're searching for Aerith! By the way, she also came late for first class." _Just because of me..._He feels really guilty right now. _Just because I overslept Aerith was late for first class..._„You know why?", Zack asks him and interupted his train of thought. „...No. Did she...tell you something?" „She just said she overslept, like you." _She didn't tell him?_ He looks surprised. „Well, I have to go now. See ya next class." Zack pat on his shoulder and walks to his next class. _I wonder if I have class with Aerith now..._Cloud thinks as he walks to his class as well. _Ugh, why do I always thinking about her? She's just a friend! Just a friend..._He walks around a corner and collides with someone. All he could see was a flash of pink. _Aerith!_ Cloud thought absentmindly and quickly held her right arm with one hand and his other's around her waist, to prevent her to crash on the ground. She opens her emerald green eyes, looking right into his crystal blue ones. Cloud's blushing again as he realized how close they are and gulped.

„Cloud! I'm sorry, I was in thought and..." „It's alright." Cloud interups her. „It wasn't your fault." He slowly let go of her and steps back. „I have to apologieze..." He looks to the ground. „For what?" She clasps her arms behind her back and tilts her head, looking at him with big puppy-dog-eyes. Cloud gulps again at this sight, he's trying to avoid her gaze, but failed miserable. „I forgot to pick you up..."

„Oh, don't worry about it.", she smiles at him. „No I have to worry about it. I promised you to pick you but, which I didn't, and because of me you were too late."

„That was just a few minutes." She giggles. „...Zack said you overslept?" „Yes, I couldn't sleep last night. As I woke up mom said you didn't came. I waited a few more minutes and you still didn't came so I walked to school." Cloud looks to the ground. „I'm sorry." „Don't worry.", she smiles. „Oh, I have to go now."

„...Do we...have class together?"

„No. We had first class together but you weren't there. (A.N. She knows it because Zack gave Aerith Clouds shedule) See you at lunch." Aerith says and walks to her next class. Cloud slaps his forhead as Aerith's out of sight. _This day's getting better and better!_ He groans and walks to his class.

* * *

Finally it's lunch time and Cloud and Zack are going together to their usual table, where Avalanche is already assembled, except for Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith. „Where are the girls?", Zack asks as he sits down. „Don't know. But I'm sure they'll come soon.", Leon says and continues eating. „I hope not.", Vincent says. „ It's wonderful quiet without Yuffie."

„That's right!" Zack laughs. Cloud sits next to Zack and begin to eat. „So...What do you guys think about Aerith?", Zack asks everyone and Cloud almost swallowed on his food. „She seems nice.", replies Leon. „Same here.", agrees Vincent. „And she's also really cute. I thought about to go out with her sometime." Tidus says and Cloud swallowed his sandwich, coughing now. „Hey, you're alright?", Zack asks worried. „...I'm fine." Cloud shot Tidus a short glare. _I don't want him to go on a date with Aerith! Wait...why am I against this? Why do I even care? They can go out with whomever they want...! _

„What about you, Cloud?", Zack asks, interrupting his conflict. „Huh? Uhm...same as Leon.", he simply says. „And you Zack?", Leon asks. „I think...She's a real good friend. But I have to agree with Tidus. She's really cute too!" „You just see her as a friend? What's wrong with you?", Leon asks surprised. „I thought you want to date her or something like that."

„You know..." Zack thought for a while. _I have to say something! But what?_ „I have my eyes on another one." „But that didn't ever stop you to go out with other girls.", Vincent stated. _Ugh!_ „Just leave me alone, will ya!"

_That's wierd..._Cloud looks at Zack curious. _Normally he flirts with every girl who's near him..._But Cloud let it pass and continues eating, wondering where the girls (especially Aerith) could be.

* * *

At the same time, at another place...

„Come on, Yuffie! We're going to be late and I'm starving!", Tifa whines. „Yeah, yeah! Calm down already! I just had to do something." Aerith giggles qietly. „So, before we arrive there, it's time for _girls talk_!", Tifa says. „Girls talk?"

„That's right, Aeri! We talk about thinks you never can talk about if a guy's near.", Yuffie informs her. „And what are we going to talk about?" „Uhm...Aerith, do you have a boyfriend?", Tifa asks. „No."

„Don't you want one?"

„That's not it...I just haven't found someone."

„What do you think about the guys of Avalanche?", Yuffie asks. „Hm...They're nice."

„Something else?"

„No, not really..."

„You're boring, Aeri...", Yuffie sighs and earns a punch on her head from Tifa. „Du you two have boyfriends?"

„No. I was in love with someone, but he didn't returned my feelings.", Tifa says. „Oh, that's...sad." „I got over it." „And I was never in love!", Yuffie laughs. „But you know what, Aeri? I think some guys of Avalanche likes you." „Yeah, and the whole school too.", Tifa says sarcastically. „No I mean it. I think Cloud likes you!"

„Cloud?" Tifa and Aerith says in unison. „Come on Yuffie, you know as well as I do that Cloud don't want a girlfriend."

„Why's that?"

„I don't know. He always said he didn't want a girlfriend."

The girls finally arrives the cafeteria. „Hey, guys! Did you all miss me?", Yuffie yells. „Of course...", the guys groans and Tifa and Aerith giggles and sit down. Cloud's looking a bit dissapointed. _Why's Tifa sitting next to me? I want to sit next to Aerith..._He quickly shook his head to dismiss this thought immediately. _What the hell's wrong with me? _„Hey, Aerith, do you have any plans for saturday?", Tidus asks Aerith. Cloud was about to bite in his sandwich and just as he heard this he squeezes his poor sandwich to death. _That's too early!_, he shouts in his head. „No, I don't have any plans.", Aerith replies. „Great, maybe we can go out together. You know the whole group." _Huh?_ Cloud blinked. _He didn't meant it as a date?_ „That's a great idea, Tidus!", Tifa says excitedly. „I'd love to! I've never been out with friends before!", Aerith's just as excited as Tifa. „Really? Then it's about time!", Yuffie giggles. „What do you guys think about it?", Tidus asks the others, who agrees, but Cloud said nothing. He's totaly frozen and his death-squeezed sandwich still in his hand. _That's a really good idea. This way I can spend more time with Aerith...kch! Don't think this way!_ Cloud feels a poke on his head. „Cloud, what do you think? You in?", Zack asks. „Eh...sure."

„Great!"

„I can't wait till saturday!", Yuffie says very excitedly. „Me too!", Aerith agrees, also very excided and Yuffie tackles Aerith in a hug. Cloud looks over to them as they start to laugh and can't help but wish to hug her too..._Nonononono! Remember, she's just a friend, like Tifa! And you don't want to hug Tifa!_

_Hmpf, Cloud seems to have a huge conflict in his head...wonder if he'll tell me about it..._Zack thinks. „Zack."

„What is it, Cloud?"

„I...have to talk to you later..." _Wow that was fast._ „Sure, 'bout what?"

„Uhm..." Cloud's at loss of words as everyone looks to him. _Think! Think!_ „You know...I have a question...eh 'bout homework." _Phew..._„Which subject?" _Kch! Damn you Zack!_ Cloud squezzes his sandwich the second time today to death as he thought about a way to avoid Zacks question. „...I'll tell you later." Zack chuckles. „Okay."

* * *

After school...

Avalanche splits up againto walk home in their little groups again. „Aerith, we walk together, okay?", Tifa asks her. „We have to go in the same direction as you." „Sure.", she smiles and walks with Tifa and Yuffie away, after they said good bye to the guys. „Well, see ya tomorrow, Cloud." „Wait, Zack. I still have to talk with you." „Oh yeah, right!" „Bye, Zack.", Tidus says and walks together with Leon and Vincent off. „So what's up, Cloud?", Zack asks as the two of them start walking to Clouds motorbike. „Uhm...you noticed that I wasn't myself yesterday, right?"

„Of course. It was so obvious.", he smirks. „Well...I wonder if you know what's wrong with me..."

„Okay. Then tell me what's so wrong with you."

„I...don't know, but I blush the whole time...I'm always kinda nervous and my heartbeat's going faster too...I feel like a complete idiot...and...I don't know why but...I can't stop thinking about Aerith..." Cloud blushed.

„Hmhm..." He pretends to think about it, but he already know it since yesterday. After the short silence Zack starts to chuckle. „What's so funny about it?" Cloud glares at him. „I thought you help me."

„Of course I help you."

„And? What's wrong with me then?"

„It's simple! Mr. I-never-ever-want-a-girlfriend-in-my-live is in love with Aerith Gainsborough!" Cloud just stares at him. „Okay, now it's official...you're going crazy..."

„You know it's true."

„I don't think so. I just now her one day." Cloud turns his back to him and continues walking. „She's just a friend. Like Tifa you know."

„Do you care about Tifa?"

„Of course."

„And Aerith too?"

„What's the point?" Zack sighs. „Whom of them is more important to you?"

„What do you mean? They're both important." Zack slaps his forhead. „You know what I mean!"

„I don't know! Okay, maybe I care more about Aerith, but it doesn't mean a thing!"

„Wrong! It means EVERYTHING! It means you care a lot about Aerith although you just know her since yesterday, and you care a bit about Tifa although you know her your whole live!" Cloud stares at him, eyes as big as saucers. „That makes sence..." „Of course it does!" Zack laughs. „Really impressive, Zack..." Zack shot Cloud a short glare. „Hey, what do you mean by that?" Cloud chuckles. „Nothing." Cloud goes ahead. „You know I'm right!" Zack says and catch up with him. „Of course." Cloud continues walking, and ignores what Zack says. „You're so totaly in love with her!"

„Yeah, sure..."

„Do you admit it?"

„I don't admit anything."

„You do! Sooner or later!"

„What about never?", he laughs.

„I know you do!"

„Hmpf, wanna bet?

„Of course! If I win and you finally realize that you love Aerith, you have to tell her!"

„And if I win...you have to go on a date with Yuffie!"

„I won't loose so...deal!"

They arrive Clouds motorbike. „Hey, that reminds me. You named you motobike Fenrir, right? How can anyone name a motorbike Fenrir? Did you tell Aerith? I wonder what she thinks about it.", Zack laughs and Cloud's just glaring at him and growls. „Hey, can you give me a ride home?"

„I wanted to. But I changed my mind just now."

„Come on! I promise I don't make fun of your little Fenrir.", he clasps his hands together and looks at Cloud with puppy-dog-eyes. „And I just helped you, didn't I?" „But I'm just as smart as before. You really weren't a big help, Zack. Maybe I should ask Leon or Vincent for advice..."

„They'll tell you the same thing as I did."

„Maybe...but I'll try anyway..."

„Knock yourself out." Zack sighs. „And now give me a ride home."

„Alright..." Cloud sighs.

„Hey, you know what?"

„What it is?"

„I saw what you did at lunch."

„...I ate?"

„No not that. You were jealous."

„Jealous?"

„Of Tidus." Cloud rised an eyebrow. „Your face was really priceless! And your sandwich had to die too!" Zack laughs, Cloud just glares at him. „Guess you have a rival now."

„Yeah, right..." He rolls his eyes. „He's not a rival."

„And why were looking at him with your death glare?" He turns away from Zack. „Come on, or else you can walk home."

* * *

After Cloud brought Zack home he drives to his own apartment. He's passing Aeriths place and can't help but wonder what she's doing right now...He dissmised this thought as quickly as it came and brings his attention to the street again.

Suddenly he hears a scream and it sound like..._Aerith!_ He speed-up and drives in the direction the scream came from. „Let go!", Cloud hears and drives in full speed now and arrives a dark alley. He brakes hard, sliding on the ground and see Aerith against a wall, surrounded by three men. „Hey!", Cloud shouts getting the attention of them all. „Cloud!"

„Let her go!" Cloud glares at the three men. „And who are you?" One of them asks. „Your worst nightmare." They start laughing and takes out their weapons. This leave Cloud cold. He just pushed a button on Fenrir to reveal six swords. He takes his main sword, goes off of Fenrir and held his sword to the men. „This fight won't last long.", he says. The three men are running towards Cloud, who's just waiting. As they're close enough, he hit them with one slash, not to strong, but strong enough to knock them all out. _Too weak. Guess I used my buster sword for nothing..._Cloud sheathed his sword back into Fenrir and walks towards Aerith. She has her eyes shut tightly and her back to him. „Aerith..." She turns around with tears in her eyes. „C-Cloud...", she whimpers. Cloud is about to say something but suddenly Aerith tackles Cloud in a really tight hug, clutching his shirt and is crying on his chest. Cloud just looks down to Aerith, shocked at her action and gulps. His heart's going crazy again and blushed madly, not knowing what to do. _W-what should I do? I'm not good at comforting girls..._He put his hand on her back, rubbing it slightly. „Hey...It's okay now...", he says in the most comforting way which is possible to him.

She continues crying for a few more minutes and finally calms down. „Thank you...for saving me...", she sobs. „I'm sorry I didn't came earlier...Are you hurt?" He asks concerned as he searches for any wounds. „No. And it's alright, you came just in time." Cloud sighs in relieve, glad that she's not hurt. „Let's go out of here. Before they wake up." He points to the three, still unconsciousness, men and automatically takes her and and led her to Fenrir. „I take you home."

„...Thank you..." Now it's Aeriths turn to blush, which Cloud didn't notice. He helps her on Fenrir and sits down as well. „Hold on.", Cloud reminds her. She did as she was told. Clouds hearts skipped a beat again as he feels her body's pressing against his own again. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down and drives off back to Aeriths place.

As they arrived there he gets off Fenrir and turns to Aerith to help her get off of Fenrir too, but she's staring blankly to the ground. „What's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt after all?", he asks worried. She snaps out of her daze. „Nono, I'm fine." She smiles at him sweetly.

„I just thought how strong you are." „Strong?" She giggles. „Yes. You defeated these bad guys with ease, although I didn't saw it.", she says and start laughing. „I'm not that strong, they're just too weak." He simply says, glad that Aerith's cheerful again. „Seems so." She let Cloud help her to get off of Fenrir and walks a bit ahead of Cloud, her arms clasps behind her back.

„So...uhm..." She begins, searching for the right words and earns Clouds full attention. „How about you become my bodyguard from now on?" She asks him, half joking and looks to him and smiles sweetly. „A...bodyguard...?" She nods. „You just rescued me. And...because I'm not as strong...I might need a bodyguard."

_She's right actually..._„That will cost you.", he says, smirking. „Okay...hm...How about...one date?", she giggles, rising a finger. His heart skipped a beat again and gulps. „Uhm..." He looks to the ground to hide his blush. _Yesyesyesyes! Say yes! Say it already! Or...wait. Maybe it was just a joke? Whatever, just say yes and you know if it's a joke._ „...Deal." „Okay! Uhm...is next weekend okay?" _She really means it!_ „Yeah..." She giggles again. „Uhm...Guess I have to go now...to buy a new alarm clock."

„What happened to your old one?"

„I...threw it against a wall...and...it brokes into many little pieces..." His blush deepened as he hears Aeriths hysterical laughter. „Are you doing this often?" He blush even more, if that's possible. „Kind of..."

„I come with you okay?" He looks to her with a serious face. „No. What if something happens again?"

„Don't worry! I have a new bodyguard, who keeps me save." she tilts her head slightly, looking at him with big, bright emerald green puppy-dog-eyes again and Cloud smirks. „Hmpf, okay then." „Yay!" She scampers like a little child and Cloud's trying really hard not to laugh. _Oh my god, she's __so cute! Kch, no! Bad thoughts! That's just because of Zack...And I'm not in love! No, it can't be, I just now her one day...Note to myself: kill Zack tomorrow._ „Are you ready?", Cloud asks Aerith. „Japp!"

* * *

They drive to the Wall Market together and Cloud bought a new alarm clock. „Hey, I want to show you something before you take me home again.", Aerith says. „And what?"

„We have to go to sector five."

„Okay." And they drive off to sector five and Aerith led Cloud to an old church. „A church?"

„Japp. I really love this place. I always come here I a feel sad, or if I need a place to think. Come on in!" She runs ahead and Cloud's following her slowly. „Hurry up!", she calls to Cloud. As Cloud enter the church, he looks around and notice a flower bed in the middle of the church.

„A flower bed...?"

„I plant them, looks beautiful, doesn't it?", she smiles. „Yeah."

„Okay, we can go now.", she says and passed him to go out of the church. Cloud looks to her and smirks. „If you want to." And follows her.

* * *

A few hours later he arrives his apartment, his smirk still on his face. _I was right...This day's really getting better and better. Okay, it was not good to see Aerith to be attacked...but this way I was able to spend a lot more time with her...alone...She even shows me her favourite place...And I hope I don't break my promise again...And this nickname Aerith gave me..._His smirk's growing. _That was really the best day ever..._

–short flashback—

„_Thank you for taking me home again and for saving me.", she says, and smiles at him, her eyes shining brightly. „No problem." He looks away from her to hide his blush again. „Shall I give you a ride for school tomorrow?" _

„_Will you come?", she giggles._

„_...Of course. And sorry for—" „It's okay, Cloud.", she interupts him, knowing what he was about to say and giggles. „Well, see you tomorrow, Mr. Bodyguard!"_


	3. Shopping tour at the Wall Market

**A.N.** 'bout the shopping tour...I don't know what girls are shopping for x'D although I'm a girl.

I like electric shops and bookstores^^' , and I really love accessoires*-*

I also thought it would be more fun if Aerith's better at games than CloudXD

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 3: Shopping tour at the Wall Market

Today is saturday, the day Avalanche meet at the Wall Market. Since tuesday Aerith became closer to Avalanche and Cloud gave her everyday a ride for school and didn't broke his alarm clock into tiny pieces again. And after school Aerith walked one day with her best friends Tifa and Yuffie and the other with Cloud home. Aerith and Cloud didn't tell anyone about the event on tuesday (the attacking part of course), they didnt want their friends to be worried.

Peep peep...peep peep...Clouds new alarm clock rings, waking him up. He growls and automatically takes his alarm clock to throw it against the wall, where many alarm clocks had to die before, again. But he remebers he hasn't got enough money to buy a new one again. _No...you may be alive a little longer..._He lies it back on the small table next to his bed. *click* His alarm clock becomes silent. He looks at the clock. 12:30 and Avalanche wanted to meet at 1pm. He growls again. _That means I have to go out of my warm bed..._He get lazily out of his bed and gets ready for the day. It's 12:45 now. _I still have a bit time and the Wall Market isn't so far away..._He lies on a couch to take a nap.

His cellphone rings later, waking him up. He takes it. _Someone's calling me..._He didn't look at the callers ID and opened it. „Yeah?", he asks lazily, waiting for someone to reply. „Helloooo~!", a cheery, beautiful, angelic voice answers. Clouds eyes shot open and he jumps off the couch, his heartbeat's going faster every second. „Good morning! Where are you? We're all waiting for you." Cloud begins to blush, glad that he's talking to her on phone, so she can't see it.

„Uhm...I...overslept..." She giggles. „Don't tell me you broke you alarm clock again." „No...Not this time. I just took a nap...and...fell asleep."

„Now that you're awake...are you coming?"

„Of course. Just wait a few minutes."

„Okay, see you then." Cloud shut his cellphone and put it on his pocket and walks out to Fenrir and drives off.

* * *

Finally he arrives at the Wall Market, where Avalanche's waiting for him. „Finally!", Zack sighs. „Sorry, I'm late..."

„Aerith said you broke your alarm clock again?" Cloud rised an eyebrow at Aerith, who giggles. „No, I was merciful this time. It may be alive a bit longer." Tidus starts walking. „Well whatever, let's go already!" And Avalanche begin to move. „Okay, where do we go first?", Tifa asks. „Shopping!", Yuffie yells, while the guys are groaning. „Hehe, come on, guys! After that we can go where you want." The guys are looking at each other and nod. „Deal."

And after Cloud parked Fenrir somewhere else, they all go shopping...what girls like...shoes, clothes, accessoires, etc. After that it's time for the guys to decide where to go next. „The gambling hall!", Zack yells. The guys split up to play some games and the girls are joining them, even Aerith plays some games too. And she's really good! „Wow! I didn't know you play games, Aerith!", says an amazed Tifa. „I were here many years ago with a friend of mine. But we haven't any contact anymore for years. I think he forgot about me already."

„Oh..."

„But it's not a big deal. I almost forgot about him too."

„Oh, that's okay then..." Game's over and Aerith has a new highscore. „Wow, you just beat Cloud!" Tidus says amazed, puting a hand on her shoulder to examine her highscore. At the other side of the gambling hall someone's glaring at Tidus. It's Cloud, of course and grit his teeth. „Jealous again?"

Zack interupted his train of thought. „Shut up..." Cloud turns to his game again. „You should have seen your face. It was totaly awesome!"

„Shut up."

„Hey, look over there." Zack points to Tifa, Aerith and Tidus. „They seem to have a lot of fun!" Cloud looks over to them. They're laughing and Cloud's glaring at Tidus again, because he's still touching Aeriths shoulder. He turns to his game again and kills everything who cross his way. Enemies, companions, everything. „Woah, Cloud, calm down!"

„What's wrong with him?" Leon joins Zack and Cloud. „Cloud just freaks out."

„Why?"

„Look over there and you see it." Leon looks in the direction Zack's pointing. „I see Aerith, Tidus and Tifa playing together..."

„That's what I mean. Cloud's jealous of Tidus, 'cause he's so close to Aerith."

„I see." Cloud turns to them, glaring. „I'm NOT jealous!" Leon and Zack looks at each other and then to Cloud again. „You are.", they say in unison. „See? Even Leon can see that you're in love with Aerith." Zack smirks. „Don't say that! It's not true!"

„Hmpf you admit it sooner or later." Leon says. „I told you so! I told you Leon would say the same thing I did."

„Kch...just shut up." He turns to his game again, completely ignoring Zack and Leon.

„Cloud!", someone calls him. _Just leave me alone!_ „What is i—!" He turns around and froze. Aerith's in front of him now and there's no sign of Leon and Zack. „Uhm...I mean...What is it?" He says more calmly. „Uhm, Zack and Leon told me to join you." _Kch! _He looks away from her. _I don't know if I should kill them or if I should be thankful for it..._„Don't you like it here?" She looks at him with sad eyes. „No no...It's not that...I just...Leon and Zack are annoying me." She smiles at him and clasps her arms behind her back. „Well...I'm here now!" Cloud smiles slightly. „Come on, we play something together!" She holds on Clouds arm and literally drags him to another game for two players. Cloud blush instantly as she touched his arm. This game, where Aerith drags him to, is something like Tekken. Cloud smirks slightly. „You sure about it? I should warn you, I'm a profi."

„Please go easy on me, oh great master!", she jokes and start giggling, while Cloud just smirks. The game starts. But the fight didn't last long, it ended as quickly as it starts. And the winner is...Aerith! Cloud just stares at her, wide eyed. „H-how...did you...?" Aerith just begins to laugh. Cloud regains himself after a while. „Revenge!" „Okay."

About two hours later Avalanche has enough of games, especially Cloud. „Aerith defeats you twenty times?", Zack laughs hysterically. „Hey, I almost defeated her five times!" Cloud defenses himself. „Yeah, man, ALMOST!" Tidus joins Zacks laughter. „She beats the hell out of him!"

„She also cracks all highscores!" Tifa and Yuffie joining in too. „And we all know who's the record holder." Len looks to Cloud and chuckles. „Looks like Aerith kicks him off his throne." Vincent smirks. Cloud just growls and glares at them all. „Guys, that's not that nice." Aerith defenses Cloud. „You're right..." They all say but after a while start laughing again. „But it's just too funny!" Aerith giggles slightly, not wanting Cloud to feel worse, but he noticed it. „Yeah, yeah, just laugh, I don't care anymore.", he says and walks ahead of them and the wohle Avalanche group (even Aerith) is laughing hysterically and follow Cloud wherever he's going to.

Half an hour later Avalanche calm down slowly. „Done already?" Cloud asks sarcastically. „I'm sorry, Cloud." Aerith says, still giggling. „...It's okay. Actually...it really was funny." He smiles slightly to Aerith. „Oh? Suddenly it's funny for you to loose against a girl?" Tifa asks, looking at him curious. „Kind of."

„Okay, how 'bout we eat something?" Zack suggests. „Oh yeah! I'm starving!" Yuffie scampers like a child. „Although you're starving, you seem full of energie..." Leon rised an eyebrow. „Guess she just has a caffeine shok or something like that.", Tifa simply says. „Let's go, I'm starving too."

And they go to a restaurant and eat something. „Cloud?"

„What is it, Aerith?"

„I think we should tell them." Cloud looks at her confused. „What do you mean...?"

„Yeah what do you mean, Aeri?"

„I have a new bodyguard." They all blinks. „Eh...why do you need a bodyguard?" Tifa asks. „Well...uhm...I was attacked...by some bad guys."

„WHAT?"

„Aeri! Why didn't you tell us?"

„Were...eh...or ARE you still hurt?" Tifa asks really worried. „No, I'm not hurt. Cloud came just in time to save me."

„I don't want to sound like I'm not worried, but...back to your bodyguard. Who is it?", Zack asks. „It's Cloud." They stare at Aerith, who just smiles at them. Cloud just looks away from everyone. „Cloud? Your bodyguard?" Tidus says. „Japp for a reward." Leon rised an eyebrow. „And what could it be?" „Uhm..." _Don't say it! It's too embarrassing!_ „For a flower!", she smiles at them all. _Huh?_ „Huh?" Everyone asks confused. „For a flower?" Tifa rised an eyebrow, not sure if she could believe this. Aerith looks around. „What are you searching for, Aeri?" She doesn't answer, instead she stands up and runs away, leaving the Avalanche group confused behind. As she comes back she held seven beautiful red roses in her hand.

„Here you are, Cloud." She held one rose to him. For a moment he doesn't know what to do and just stares at her, while she waits patiently for him to take the flower. After a while he regains himself and begin to blush as he reached out to take the flower. He blush even more as his hand brushed against her own and looks at the rose in his hands. „...Thank you..." Aerith smiles sweetly at him. „Why did you buy seven flowers?" , Zack asks. „For you guys. To show you what you mean to me." „Aaaawwww!" Yuffie tackles Aerith in a hug. „I like you too, Aeri!"

„Yuffie, calm down, that wasn't a confession.", Leon says. „Leave me alooonneee.", she sings, still hugging Aerith. Zack looks over to Cloud, who's staring at Yuffie, with an expression which seems to say _„I want to join too!"_ He chuckles quietly. _Jealous of Yuffie? That's really priceless!_ Aerith gives everyone a flower and turns to Cloud again, who's still examine his flower. „What's wrong, Cloud? You never seen a rose before?", laughs Tidus. „Oh, I have an idea!" Aerith walks over to Cloud and takes his flower. „What are you do—"

Cloud stops talking as he feels her hands are brushing against his left ear and his blush deepens. „There!", she giggles and everyone joining her laughter. „What's so funny?" „The rose is on your ear now." Zack infroms him. And now Cloud's blushing in embarrasment. „Aerith!", he yells, half made at her and half...well...not so mad. He rised his hand to take the rose, but Aerith stopps him, taking his hand in hers. „Don't! It looks cute." _And what exactly is so „cute" about me?_ He let this thought pass and looks to the ground, enjoying her touch. But unfrotunately she led go of him immediately.

„Okay, what are we gonna do now?", Yuffie asks as everyone is done eating, but she didn't get an answer, 'cause nobody has a plan. „We could...go to the cinema" Tifa suggests. „As long as we don't watch Loveless, then I'm in." Zack says and the guys agrees with him. „Okay, no Loveless."

The Avalanche group's walking to the cinema nad consider what to watch. „Oh, oh! We watch _Eclipse_!" Yuffie decided, excitedly. „Oh yeah!", Tifa and Aerith agrees. „Oh no!", the guys, except Cloud groans. _What the hell is „Eclipse"?_ Cloud wonders. „I'm for _Tron Legacy_!" Zack says. _That sounds much better. I always wanted to watch this._ „Okay...how 'bout we split up?", Tifa suggests. „Alright.", everyone agrees. _Hm...but to watch a movie with Zack...and Tidus...? Oh god, I bet they talk the whole movie again...and if I have luck I catch the half movie...Guess I watch this „Eclipse" thing with the girls..._„Let's go, Cloud!" Zack says. „Uhm...I guess I watch this Eclipse movie thing with the girls." …...silence...Everyone just stare at him, with really wide eyes. After a while everyone regeins themselfs and yell at him, shoked:„WHAT?"

„What what?" Cloud asks, rising an eyebrow. „You want to watch this schmaltzy movie?", Tidus asks, still in pure shok. _Oh god...Do I really want this? But...every movie's better than to watch one with Zack and Tidus together._ „Uhm...Yeah. It can't be that bad...right?" He looks to the girls. „Oh no, it's really cool!", Yuffie says. „Don't believe her, Cloud!", Zack says. „Well, it's settled then!", Tifa says and the three girls walks over to Cloud and push him away from the guys, giggling. „Do I feel sorry for him..." Zack crossed his arms over his chest and looks the girls run away with his best friend. „Hope he suvive it..." „Don't worry, Zack, Cloud's tough.", Leon assured.

On the other end of the cinema Cloud gets a crash course about the Twilight series. „There are four parts?"

„Japp and the fourth part will split up into two parts.", Tifa infroms him.

„Gross", he muttered. „What did you say?", Tifa glares at him. „N-nothing! Go on!"

„The Twilight series is an adaptation. I read all four books and the spinoff.", Aerith says. „Why do you watch the movie, if you already know what happened?" Cloud asks curious. „To criticize it, of course! Tifa and me read these books too and we want to see the assembly, ya know?"

„O...kay..." Cloud rised an eyebrow. „Do you want to know the story line?", Aerith asks, smiling at him. „Uhm...eh...sure...tell me." „Okay, we still have plenty of time before the movie starts." And the next half an hour the girls are telling him the story line of the Twilight series. (A.N. Guess ya know the story lineXD) Cloud just listened and nod here an there. _To much...input..._He thinks, hoping the girls would finally stop talking. _But I don't mind if Aerith talks a bit longer...I like her voice..._He shook his head, trying to dissmis the thought. And then the movie starts and the girls become silent. Cloud however doesn't look at the screen but at Aerith, who's sitting right next to him.

Aerith noticed she's been watched and looks to Cloud, smiling at him. Cloud quickly looks away from her, blushing and is really glad that she can't see it. During the whole movie Cloud looks to Aerith every second from the corner of his eyes, like he fears that Aerith isn't there anymore. He also looks to her hand on the armrest and fight the urge to hold her hand, while his heartbeat goes faster every second. He gulps and take deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. „Cloud." Aerith whispered to him and he jumped as he heard her voice calling to him so suddenly.

„Sorry, did I scare you?" „N-no, no...What is it?" He whispered back, blushing. „Do you want some popcorn?" „S-sure." He takes a handful of popcorn and begin to eat slowly, while he pretends to watch the movie. „Do you like it?" _Kch, do you really have to ask me this?_ He quickly searched for an answer, 'cause he didn't really watched the movie...„It's...not that bad..." She smiles at him and even in the darkness Cloud could see her emerald green eyes sparkle with happiness and he can't help but smile back slightly.

After the movie Avalanche meets outside of the cinema. „And? How was it, Cloud?" Zack asks as he and the girls walked out of the cinema. „Uhm...eh...It was...not that bad."

„Really?", Tidus rised an eyebrow. „Well...if I say it was the worst movie I've ever seen, the girls would kill me.", he whispered to the guys. „What did you say?" Tifa asks, glaring at him. „Nothing. What do we do now?"

„Walk home, I guess. This day was productive enough, right?" Zack suggest. „I think so too. I really enjoy to hang out with you guys." Aerith agrees. „Besides...I have to feed my pet." „You have a pet, Aeri?"

„Japp. I've found him on the streets of sector five years ago, wounded. I took care of him, and as I wanted to release him to freedom, he didn't wanted to go, so I kept him. In those years he's really protective of me, it's so cute." Aerith giggles. „Aaaww." Yuffie and Tifa say. „How about we visit you, tomorrow, Aeri? I really want to see your pet!"

„Me too!" Tifa and Yuffie asks her excitedly. „Sure you can come over!" „Oh yeah! This will be a girls day! That mean boys are not allowed!" Yuffie shot a short glare to the guys. „Oh don't worry, we don't want to join you girls with...whatever...girls do." Zack says and the other guys agree with him.

_I have to agree with Zack...I rather be alone with Aerith..._He shook his head slightly. _Stop thinking about her like this!_ „Hey, Aerith...do you need a ride home?", Cloud asks absentmindedly. But then he realized what he just said and blushed again. „Uhm..." She looks to Tifa and Yuffie. „Go on, we can go alone today. Besides we see each other tomorrow, ne?" Yuffie says, smiling at her. „We'll come over at 3pm, okay?" „Okay, bye!"

„Bye." The guys say as Aerith and Cloud starts walking to Fenrir.

* * *

The ride to Aeriths place was quick and quiet and as they arrive there, she offered Cloud to come in, and this time Cloud takes the offer. „I'm home!" Aerith yells as she entered her house. „Welcome home, dear." Her mother Elmyra greets her. „Oh, und hello, Cloud."

„Uhm...hello, Ms. Gainsborough."

„Do you want to drink something? Tea?", Aerith asks as she entered the kitchen. „Uhm tea sounds fine." He's staying in the living room, and looks around. „So, what did you do today?" Elmyra asks Cloud. „Well...we were shopping at the Wall Market, then at the gambling hall and till now we were at the cinema and watched a movie."

„Sounds like you had a lot of fun, hm?"

„We had." Elmyra's smiling at him. „I guess you noticed how good she's playing games?" He looks to the ground, ambarrassed. „Yeah...I noticed it...on the hard way though."

„What do you mean by that?", she asks, very interessted. „Well...she cracks all my highscores and defeated me twenty times..." Elmyra giggles slightly. „Yes, that sounds like her."

„Do you know why she's so good at it?"

„When she was little she had a friend and goes almost everyday to the gambling hall to play games with him. But suddenly...he was gone. But Aerith still goes there, because she wanted to have fun, although she was alone. Since that day they haven't any contact with each other, but Aerith simply moved on, and I guess she forgot about him already."

„With friend you mean...like a boyfriend?"

„No, just a good friend. But he was her only friend at this moment."

„Oh...that must be...hard."

„You bet. But just as I said, she simply moved on, like he was never in her live."

„Tea's ready!", Aerith calls, interrupting Clouds talk with her mother. „Mom, we go upstairs."

„Okay." And Cloud and Aerith walks upstairs. „Uhm...didn't you say you have a pet?" He rembers that he didn't see a pet just now. „I have. I guess he's in my room." And they enter her room. „Nanaki?" _Nanaki?_ A wolf like animal appears. He has red fur and a flame on the tip of his tail. „There you are!" Aerith lies the tray on her table and kneels down to pet him.

Nanaki walks to her and nudge her with his nose and lick on her face. „Hehe, don't! Not licking!", she giggles and Cloud, who's still on the doorframe smiles slightly at this sight. Suddenly Nanaki noticed the presence of someone else and looks over to Cloud and begin to growl. „No, Nanaki! He's my friend!" Nanaki looks to Aertih and rised an eyebrow, which Cloud didn't catch. „Really. Please be nice to him." Nanaki nod and walks to Cloud and sniffed on him. „Don't worry, he won't bite.", she giggles. „I don't worry about it..."

„Come in already!" She takes his arm and drags him in her room. They sit down on her bed and drink their tea, while Nanaki's watching every movement of Cloud. Cloud noticed it. „Why...is he staring at me like this?", he points to Nanaki. „He's just wary of other people, especially guys. Like as I said, he's very protective of me."

„I see..." Nanaki walks over to Aerith and lies his head on her lab and Aerith pet him again. He's still staring at Cloud. „Nanaki, be nice to him. Don't worry, he won't harm me. He's the bodyguard I mentioned." _Does Nanaki understand what she says? Seems so..._,he answeres his own question. Nanaki nod slightly.

„You're a good boy." Aerith said and crawls him behind his ear, his weak spot and he close his eyes and purred slightly. _I kinda wish I was Nanaki..._His eyes shot open at this thought and he blush agin. _Stop it! Stop thinking like this! But still...ugh nonono! I have to keep calm..._„Are you alright, Cloud?" He jumps as she talks to him. „Y-yeah! I'm fine, don't worry!" Nanaki looks at him suspicious.

A few hours later Cloud decides to go home, although he wanted to be with her a bit longer...„I led you to the door." She takes the tray and begin to walk, as she triped over something and is falling to the ground, but Cloud catched her just in time. „Are you alright?", he asks worried.

„Japp. I just tripped." Cloud then realized he's still holding Aerith on her arms and froze, his blush deepens. But this moment didn't last long as he feels pain on his right leg. „Ow! What—?" Nanaki's biting on his leg. „Nanaki! Stop it!" Nanaki immediately let go of him. „He won't let you go! I had to do something!", Nanaki growles and Cloud just looks at him, shoked. „He...he just talked!"

„Of course he talked.", she says, smiling at him. _She pretenteds like it's the most normal thing ever that pets start talking!_ „I'm sorry, but I'm not used to talking animals...", he says sarcasticaly and she just giggles. „But Nanaki, that wasn't nice! Apologise to him!" Nanaki looks to the ground. „...I'm sorry."

„Uhm...It's okay." _Am I talking to an animal?_ „So you wanted to go?" Cloud smirks. „You want to get rid of me?"

„Nono, you just said it yourself!"

„I know." He chuckles slightly. „You know...it's the first time I hear you laugh."

„Really?"

„Japp. You should laugh more often."

„I don't really have reasons to laugh..."

„Then I give you your reasons!"

„Hmpf, come and try."

„I will!"

„Ehem!" Nanaki interrups them. „Oh yeah, you wanted to go!"

„Right..." And they go to the front door together. „Good bye, Ms. Gainsborough.", Cloud says. „Good bye."

„Bye! And don't forget tomorrow's girls day!"

„Why should I remember this?"

„Becaaauussee...if you want to come over, I won't let you in.", she giggles. Nanaki chuckled slightly. „Alright, I won't bother you.", he says and walks to Fenrir. „Bye!" He drives off home.

_I have to correct myself...THIS was the best day ever. I'm still shoked, 'bout her pet but...I finally could see the inside of her house. _He sighs._ I really have to stop this...Why...? Why do I care about her so much? Why's she so special? WHY! Ugh...maybe Zack's right...No! No it can't be! I just know her a week...But...what if he's right? I mean...I still blush and my heartbeat's always going faster when I'm around her...Maybe I should talk to him about this again...otherwise..."You don't get it, do you? You're in love with her!", he will say...But I don't know if...it's true...why's live so complicated?_ With this thoughts in mind he continues his ride to his home.

**A.N.** I thought about if Sephiroth should appear sometime. But I don't know how...first he should be her half-brother, then a stepbrother (if there are any differences...), and now he's just a friend. Maybe he can appear, just as a friend and maybe...eh it could develop a...uhm...love quadrangle?XDDD It would be more fun! In this way Cloud has two rivals. Or maybe Aerith just could mention him, and he didn't appears. Ouf...Well I think about it.

Please review!^^


	4. Is it really love?

**A.N.** In this cahppy Cloud realized his feelings for Aerith, it's nothing special.

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 4: Is it really...love?

Sunday, the last day before school starts again. It's 12:30, Cloud still lies in his bed deep in sleep. Suddenly the most annoying tone ever appears: the alarm tone. Cloud growls. _Damn! I forgot to turn off the alarm!_ He takes his alarm clock and throws it against the wall and broke into tiny pieces, like its predecessors before him. He turns around, trying to drift into sleep again as he realized what he just did. His eyes shot open. _Oh shit!_ He gets up and runs to his broken alarm clock. _Maybe I can fix it again..._But it's totally destroyed. Cloud sighs.

_Guess I have to by a new one again..._And now that he's awake, he knows he can't sleep anymore and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he's full dressed he lies on the couch in his living room. _Hm...don't want to make breakfast...It's too late anyway..._His stomach growls but he ignores it. _I wonder if I really should to talk with Zack about it..._He turns around and closed his eyes just to see Aeriths smiling face. _Kch..._He reopens his eyes again but Aerith still fills his mind. Cloud sighs and get up, walking to his bedroom. He picks his cellphone up and flip it open. Once he dialed a number he put it on his ear and waits for someone to pick up. „Yo, what's up?", a voice answers. „Zack...I have to talk with you..." „You sound serious. Is something wrong?", he asks worried. „...Well...you know...what's wrong."

„Aerith again?"

„...Yeah..." Zack sighs. „Okay. We talk."

„Meet me at my place."

„Is it okay if I bring Leon and Vincent along? We wanted to meet each other."

„Sure. As long as you don't bring Tidus along, everything's fine."

„Right.", he sighs again. „See ya then."

Half an hour later Zack, Leon and Vincent arrives at Clouds place. „Hey! Here we are!" Zack yells and hit Cloud on his back. „Yeah...I can see it."

„Zack said you need some advice?", Leon asks, coming straight to the point. „Yeah...that's right." They go to the living room and sit down. Cloud takes a deep breath. „It's about Aerith..."

„What about her?", Leon asks. „I think...Zack's right..."

„Whoa, what? Really? You finally know you love her?"

„...Not quite...to be honest...I don't know...Idon't know if I really...well...love her..." A moment of silence...They all think what to tell Cloud. Vincent is the one who breaks the silence. „I don't think we can help you with this, Cloud. You have to figure it out by yourself."

„I know...I know that, but...I don't think I can do this alone...I need some help." Cloud hold his forhead and looks to the ground. „I'm pathetic, am I?" The others are looking at each other, really worried about their friend. „You're not pathetic, Cloud. It's normal..." Zack says and pat his best friends shoulder. „I don't know what I should do..."

„It's normal to be confused, Cloud. You just have to compare your feelings, that's all.", Leon says, trying to help him. „Compare?"

„Compare your feelings for Aerith with those for Tifa." Cloud thinks for a while. _Hm...compare my feelings...It really is simple, but...what if I'm wrong?_ The others are keeping up the silence, not wanting to disturb him. „Hm...", Cloud hummed. „Don't overstrain yourself, Cloud." Zack jokes and earns a punch on his head by Leon. „I don't know...It...seems so simple at first but...at the second thought..."

„Tell us." Vincent says. „I mean...I just know her a week...it's impossible to love someone you just met."

„It calls itself: love at first sight." Vincent stated.

„I don't belive in this..."

„But it's happened, Cloud!, Don't you get it?"

„I..." Cloud looks away from them. „I'm sorry for bothering you with my problems..." They sigh. „Cloud, you're not bothering us...You just asked for help." Leon's trying to lighten up his mood a bit. „Yeah, man, we're always there for you! We're best friends, right?"

„Hm. Thanks." Cloud smiles slightly at his friends. „But...there's one thing left...Even if I...love Aerith...I don't want to risk our friendship. What if she doesn't love me back? What if I scare her when I confess to her...? What should I do then? I don't even think I can live without her anymore..."

„AHA!", Zack yells. „Now you should know it!" Cloud looks confused to Zack. „What do you mean?"

„What you just said! The last part! You can't live without Aerith!"

„Uhm..." He begins to blush. „You mean..." They all nod and Cloud thinks for a moment. „Hm." Cloud smiles slightly. „You're right."

„He got it! He got it!" Zack yells, excited. And the friends high-fived. „Thanks..."

„Don't mention it, Cloudy-boy!" Zack ruffles his her and Cloud just glares at him. „Don't call me that...!"

* * *

A few hours later with the girls...

„Aaawww! He's so cute!" Yuffie and Tifa arrives at Aeriths place and pet Nanaki in her room. „What's his name?", Tifa asks, still pet him. „Nanaki."

„It really suits him!"

„Nanaki, say hello to Tifa and Yuffie." Aerith introduced them. „Huh?"

„Nice to meet you. My name's Nanaki, I'm quasi Aeriths bodyguard." Aerith giggles at Tifas and Yuffies expression. „Oh my god, he can talk!", both of them squeaked in excitement and continue to pet him. „You take it easier than Cloud.", she giggles. „Cloud was here?", Tifa asks surprised. „Japp, yesterday."

„So, Aeri...Did you...found someone?", Yuffie asks and grins at her. „No."

Yuffie sighs. „Not even one of the Avalanche-guys?"

„Yuffie, stop being so annoying..." Tifa says and rolls her eyes. „I just wanted to know...But I know for sure on of the Avalanche-guys likes you! And I bet it's Cloud!" „Yuuffiiieee...", says Tifa with a very long sigh. „I'm sure about this! Didn't you see how he looks at Aerith?"

„No, it can't be...We're just friends..." Aerith says, blushing slightly.

„Now that you mention it...I noticed it too."

„Yuffie, Tifa, stop it! We're just friends! There's nothing going on between us." Aerith pouted. „Yuffie, do you really think Cloud's in love with Aerith?"

„For sure!" Yuffie says excited. „I thought he didn't want a girlfriend..." Tifa says toughtfully.

„Who knows? Maybe he changed his mind?"

„We have to find out!"

„Japp!" Yuffie and Tifa high-fived. „Wait! Cloud's not in love with me!"

„I bet Zack knows anything!"

„For sure!" _It's hopeless..._,Aerith thinks and sighs. „I think so too." Nanaki says and everybody looks to him. „I noticed his expression too."

„Okay! We go to Clouds place, now!", Yuffie yells, determined. „Come on, Aeri!" She takes her hand and walks out of her room upstairs, followed by Tifa. „Mom, we go out a bit..." Aerith says to her mother but she can't even reply, because Yuffie drags her outsite and runs off with Tifa on her other side. „Do we really have to...?"

„Of course!" And the girls are running to Clouds place.

At the same time with the boys...

„It has to be a secret, okay? Nobody, not even Tidus and especially Aerith mustn't know this! **Nobody**!" Cloud says to his friends, who agree.

„Okay, we got it." Suddenly the doorbell rings and Cloud answers the door. „Hi, Cloud!" Tifa and Yuffie greets him. „What do you want? I thought you have some girls day?" Cloud rised an eyebrow. „We have, but...We forgot a girl!" Yuffie jokes and stares at Cloud to prove her piont and Cloud just glares at her. „And Aerith wanted to say hi to you!" Yuffie added and pushed Aerith to Cloud. He catch her, wrapping his arms around her waist and blush immediately. „Is Zack here?" Tifa asks. „Yeah, he's in the living—" Tifa and Yuffie pass Cloud and run to the living room.

„—room..." He finished his sentence. Clouds heart's thumping like mad in his chest as he realized he held Aerith still in his arms. He doesn't want to, but let go of her immediately. „Sorry..." Cloud murmes, blushing madly. „It's okay." She smiles at him.

* * *

In the meantime...

„Okay, we know you know it! Admit it already!" Yuffie yells at the guys. „What are you talking about, Yuffie?" Vincent rised an eyebrow. „You know Clouds in love with Aerith, right?"

„Does Aerith know it?"

„It's true?", Tifa asks surprised. „Zack..." Leon sighs and held his forhead. „Shit! Don't tell Aerith or Tidus anything! Cloud want to say it himself!"

„Okay...But make sure he does, or else...!" Yuffie glares at them. „We're not afraid of you, Yuffie." Vincent says, unimpressed of her glare. „Okay then...Well we don't want to bother you anymore. Bye!" Yuffie grabs Tifas hand and runs to the frontdoor, where still Aerith and Cloud are. „Aerith, we have to go." Tifa says and drags her out. Aerith looks at them confused. „But we just came...", was the last thing Cloud could hear and stares confused after the girls. _W-what the hell was that?_, he wonders and walks to the living room, once he closed the door. „What was that?"

„...uhm, don't know man!" Zack laughes nervously. „What's wrong with him?" Cloud points to Zack. „Who knows..." Leon shrugs it off. Cloud looks to everyone suspiciously. „What did you tell Tifa and Yuffie?" Cloud asks and crossed his arms over his chest. „Nothing." Vincent says in his usual tone. „Leon?"

„Nothing."

„Zack?"

„We..." Cloud rised an eyebrow. „We said that you're in love with Aerith."

„WHAT?" Cloud yells at them, not believing what he just heard. „Zack...!" Leon and Vincent sigh. „I said it has to be a secret! And by now Aerith knows it too..."

„No, don't worry!" Zack reassures Cloud. „They promised not to tell her." Cloud looks at Zack skeptically. „For what?" „You just have to tell her yourself."

„Zack, I just realized it! I can't go to her now and simply say it!"

„Why not? It's really simple..." Leon and Vincent sighs. „But...Maybe I can tell her after all...next weekend..."

„Why next weekend?"

„Because we have a—" Cloud stops talking and his eyes widen slightly as he realized what he was about to say. „You have what?" Zack smirks and Cloud looks to the ground, blushing. „Uhm...A date...", Cloud murmes quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear it. „A date?" Leon asks, surprised. „Why didn't you tell us before?" Zack yells at him and hit him on his shoulder, hard. „Ow! It's not what you think! It's the reward for the bodyguard-job!" Cloud protests. „I thought the reward was the flower?" Leon rised an eyebrow. „She lied."

„Wow, Cloudy-boy finally has a date! We have to prepare you for it!" Zack says excitedly. „But it's next week and..." „Doesn't matter!" He interrupts him.

* * *

With the girls...

They walk slowly back to Aeriths place. „I knew it! I knew that Cloud is—!" „Yuffie!" Tifa interrupts her, reminding her of their promise. „That Cloud's what?" „Eh...With Zack, Vincent and Leon!" Aerith looks at them curious. „I thought you wanted to know if Cloud loves me."

„They didn't know anything and Cloud wouldn't admitt it even if it's true." Tifa says pretended not to know anything. „You can ask him, Aeri! I'm sure he would be honest to you!"

„Of course..." Aerith rolls her eyes. „ I can't go to him and say:"Hey Cloud, I was wondering...Are you in love with me?" It would be awkward!"

_I'm a bit sad, but...Cloud chose Aerith and not me...And I want both of them to be happy, even if it means I'm not the one who can make Cloud happy...I'll help Zack and the others to hook Cloud up with Aerith, although it hurts..._Tifa thinks and smiled slightly at Aerith. She noticed it and looks at Tifa worried. „Tifa, what's wrong?" „Nothings wrong. Why do you ask?"

„Well...You look happy and hurt at the same time..."

„Really? That's wierd..." Tifa smiles at Aerith, ignoring her aching heart. And then the girls see someone, who they know very well. „Hey, Tidus what are you doing here?", Yuffie asks and Tidus turns to them. „Oh hi, I didn't expected you girls to be here!"

* * *

At the same time at another place...

„I can't do this!" Cloud yells. „Come on! We just prepare you for your confession!" Zack says. „I don't confess to **Zack**!"

„He pretends to be Aerith. Don't make such a fuss! You need some training." Leon stated. „I don't need any training. I know what I gonna say to her!"

„Now! But when you're with Aerith you're clueless!"

„I know what I gonna say to her." Cloud repeated stubbornly. „Then tell us." Vincent says. „I can't say it when you're listening!"

„If you can't tell your best friends how you feel...How can you even tell Aerith how you feel about her?" Vincent asks. „Uhm..." _Vincent's right..._Cloud bit his lower lip. „Give me some time..." Cloud says and looks to the ground. „Sure thing, man." Zack pat on his shoulder. „Well he have to go now." Zack says to Leon and Vincent. „Right?"

„It's about time..." Leon agrees and stands up with Vincent. „Think about it, Cloud." Leon advises him. „I'll do. Thanks for your help, I really appreciate it." „No problem!" As the friends say their good byes and walks out of his apartment Cloud finally make something to eat, after spending his day with an emtpy stomach. And for the rest of the day he thinks about what to say to Aerith on their date.

* * *

A.N.: Can u guess why Tidus is there? Is it coincidence? Or Proposition?

In the next chappy you know why ;3

please review!3


	5. First move of the Rival

**A.N.** Ouf 'bout this chappy...it was REALLY hard to write it...v.v and I mean really really REALLY hard...

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 5: First move of the rival

Cloud arrives at Aeriths place just in time to pick her up. He almost overslept again, because his alarm clock broke the day before. As Cloud arrives there Aerith walks out of her house. „Good morning!" She waves to him and he smiles slightly and waves back. She runs to him as he got off of Fenrir. „How are you?", she asks him in her cheery voice. „Great." He smiles slightly at her. „Oh really? Why's that?" She clasps her arms behind her back and tilts her head. „Because Zack, Leon and Vincent were at my place yesterday and helped me with my problem."

„Oh that's really great! May I ask you what problem you had?"

„Uhm..." He looks away from her, blushing. „It's okay, you don't have to tell me.", Aerith giggles. „We should go now or else we're too late." He says to change the subject. „Japp!" Cloud held her on her waist and placed her gently on Fenrir. He blush instantly as he touched her and because of the way she's holding on his arms. _Although I did this often...it feels different now...I guess it's because I know how I feel for her now..._He climbs on Fenrir once he regained himself again and Aerith wraps her arms around his midsection immediately. Clouds blush deepens and he feels his heart pounds rapidly in his chest and drives off.

They arrive at school and Cloud parked Fenrir on its usually place and goes off of Fenrir. „Hey, Cloud?" „Hm?" He helps Aerith off of Fenrir. „Do you mind if...you can give me a longer ride?", she asks him as they start walking and looks at him with big puppy-dog-eyes and Cloud blushes even more slightly at this sight. „A longer ride?" She nod rapidly. „Hm..." _Where could I drive with her...? _He thinks for a while. „Okay. I could show you my hometown." Aerith perk up suddenly. „You're not from Midgar?"

„No, I'm from Nibelheim." She starts to giggle. „What's so funny?"

„This name! _Nibelheim_!" Cloud raised an eyebrow. „Sorry.", she says, still giggling. „It's okay. It's Tifas hometown too by the way."

„Really? Then you're childhood friends?"

„Yeah." They walk in silence to the school entrance. „What's your first class?" Aerith broke the silence as they enter the school. „Uhm, chemistry with prof. Hojo..."

„Me too!" She smiles brightly at Cloud, who returned the smile slightly. Both of them take their stuff of their lockers and walks to the class together, without seeing anyone of Avalanche, which is really strange...„I wonder where Tifa and Yuffie are..." Aerith says, looking around. „They're probably with Zack, Leon, Tidus and Vincent..."

„And where are THEY?"

„Hm...avoiding us?" She starts giggling. „Why would they do this?" _'cause they're the best friends ever. _„I don't know." They arrive the class and Cloud goes to his usual place, Aerith's following him. „Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

„No, I don't mind. You may sit down." Cloud says in a teasing tone and smirks at her. „Oh, thank you very much!", she replies in her teasing voice too and sit down next to Cloud. During class Cloud doesn't pay attention on what prof. Hojo's talking about, his attention is on this beautiful girl next to him. _Hm, it's a lot easier now that I realized I'm in...love with her. _He looks to Aerith and smiles slightly. Aerith noticed it and looks to Cloud, who quickly looks forward. She looks at him curious, but shrugged it off and turned her attention to prof. Hojo again. Cloud looks at Aerith from the corner of his eyes. _I hope she didn't noticed...I can't help but stare at her the whole time...it's almost like I can never get enough from her...Oh man, why didn't I noticed it earlier? Zack was __right after all... I hate it when Zack's right..._Cloud rolls his eyes. „Can you answer the question, Mr. Strife?" Prof. Hojo asks Cloud. His head shot up. „Eh...uhm...eh...", he stuttered. „Pay more attention!"

„Y—yes..." Cloud looks down and hears Aerith giggles quietly. He looks to her. „Sorry, but it was too funny.", Aerith apologized, still giggling. „It's okay...", he says, a weak smile is on his face.

The rest of this school day was uneventful. Cloud just kept thinking on what to say to Aerith, when he's going to confess to her, on their date. After school Aerith and Cloud walks out of the school together. Cloud looks over to Aerith, she seems like she want to say something to him, but keeps quiet. „What's wrong, Aerith?" Aerith looks up to Cloud into his sapphire blue eyes.

„Uhm...You know...Tifa, Yuffie and I met Tidus yesterday and..." Cloud just stares at Aerith, urging her to continue. „He asked me out on a date." Cloud heart sank. _WHAT!_ „I didn't answer him and then he said we could go just as friends and I said it's okay, as long as we go as friends. And don't worry! I go with Tidus on Friday and we can go on Saturday." _But __**I**__ wanted to be your first date!_ He pouts slightly, hoping Aerith wouldn't notice. „Okay..." _I'll kill him! I'll kill him!_ „Hey!", Yuffie yells and runs to Aerith. „Hurry up, Aeri! Gotta go!" „Oh right! I forgot about it. Bye, Cloud."

Yuffie and Aerith runs to Tifa and say their good byes to the rest of the group and walks away. „Bye...", Cloud murmurs and walks to the others. „Why are they in such a hurry?", Zack wonders. „Don't know. I bet it's some girls-thing again..." Leon guessed. Cloud arrives the others. „Zack. We need to talk." Zack turns to him and raised an eyebrow. „Again?" „More walking, less talking!" Cloud says and drags Zack away from the others, who looks confused after them. „Whats wrong? I thought..." Cloud interrupts him. „Tidus asked Aerith out." Zack stares at Cloud for a few second. „What?"

„What should I do?", he asks worried. „Eh, don't know, man. Tell her now?"

„I'm not ready for this yet..." Cloud looks to the ground and Zack pat on his shoulder. „Hey, don't worry. We'll find a way."

„I hope you're right..." They walk in silence to Clouds Fenrir. „Hey, give me a ride."

„Why should I do this?" Cloud smirks to Zack. „'Cause I'm too lazy to walk home..."

„Buy your own motorbike."

„Don't have the money..."

„Get a job." Zack groans. „A job means I have to work..."

„Of course."

„Don't have the strength to work." Cloud chuckles slightly. „Oh yeah, I forgot. You once said you're allergic to work." „That's right!" Zack starts laughing and Cloud's joining him. „Oh yeah, you HAVE to tell her now.", Zack says as they calmed down. „Why?"

„Remember our bet?", Zack smirks. „Oh no...I totally forgot..." Cloud sighs. „You can simply drive to Aerith and tell her."

„How?"

„Just say..."Hey Aerith, I love you." and kiss her." Cloud's just staring at him. „It's a plan."

„It's not a good plan." Cloud says in an emotionless tone. „What if I scare her off when I do this? What if she doesn't want to see me anymore? What if she'll hate me for this? Or worse? What the hell should I do?", Cloud yells in pure panic. „Don't worry. It won't happen. All you need is confidence!" Cloud groans. „Confidence...But what if—?"

„Stop with your "what ifs"! It will be alright!"

„How do you know it?"

„I just know it, okay? And now give me a ride home." Zack walks ahead and Cloud just looks after him. _I hope...it's really that simple...Perhaps I should visit Aerith and try to tell her...But what if it's too early? I hope I don't scare her away once I confess...Will she even feel the same way...?_ „Hey!" Zack interrupts his train of thought. „Come on!"

„Coming..." Cloud catches up with Zack and drives him home.

Once Cloud drove Zack home they talked a bit more about what Cloud could do. Right now Cloud's driving to his own little apartment, still thinking about his talk with Zack. _I wonder if I really __should do this...Although I talked with Zack the last two hours I don't know what I should do...I hate to admit it but...I'm afraid...afraid of her reaction...afraid that I scare her off ..._Cloud sighs._ I make things too complicated. I just go to her and tell her! I mean...How bad can it be?_ He chuckles lightly about his stupid thoughts. _Okay, I do it!_ Cloud arrived Aeriths place. _Do it? Or not?Do it? Or not? Do it...? _He shook his head.

_Do it! Or you'll regret it._ He goes off of Fenrir and walks to Aeriths house and stands on the door frame for a while. Cloud hesitantly knocks on the door and Emlyra answered. „Oh hello, Cloud.", she greets him with a smile. „Hi, Ms. Gainsborough...is eh...Aerith here?" Elmyra steps aside for Cloud to come in. „She's upstairs, come in, Cloud." „Thank you..." Cloud enters the house and goes upstairs to Aeriths room. The door's closed and he hesitantly knocked.

„Come in!" Aeriths cheery, angelic voice answers and Cloud takes a deep breath and opens the door, just to see Aerith's not alone. Yuffie and Tifa are here too, and of course her pet Nanaki. „Oh Cloud! What are you doing here?", Aerith asks surprised as Cloud enters her room. „I...uhm..." He looks to the ground, nervously. „You what?" Aerith walks to him leans over to look at his eyes and Cloud blush slightly and avoid her gaze by looking to the side. „I just..." „Hmmm?" Tifa and Yuffie are on either side of Aerith and looks at him very interested, copying Aeriths movements. _Don't you ever heard anything about privacy?_

„I had nothing to do and thought: Hey, why don't you drop by for a while?", he says, chuckling nervously and scratches the back of his head. „Okay." Aerith buys it instantly, while Tifa, Yuffie and Nanaki are looking at Cloud suspiciously. _Ugh, they noticed..._„And you're not here to tell Aerith anything important?" „Important?" Cloud asks, pretending not to know what Yuffie's talking about.

_I hate you, Yuffie!_ „Well...There's really something I wanted to tell you..." Tifa and Yuffie lean more to Cloud, with a big grin and shiny, glittery eyes. Cloud takes a step back and shot them a don't-look-at-me-like-this glare. „What is it, Cloud?" Aerith looks at him with her bright emerald green eyes. _Kch, don't look at me like this! Do you have to look so cute?_, Cloud thinks frustrated. „Uhm...I..." Everyone's attention is on Cloud and he's getting more nervous every second. „I...wanted to...ask you why you disappeared so suddenly after school.", Cloud says instead, quickly.

_Damn!_ He mentally slapped himself. „We were dress-shopping!" Tifa says for Aerith. _I don't think I talked with you, Tifa..._„For Aeriths dates!", Yuffie adds. „I see...wait, dates?", Cloud asks surprised. „Japp, for her date with Tidus and you." _They know it?_ He quickly looks to Aerith. „I'm sorry! They won't stop asking me out!", Aerith apologizes, while Tifa and Yuffie start giggling. „She said it's the reward for your bodyguard-job, but we both know it's more." Yuffie nudges him with her elbow and whispered the last part. „Leave me alone, Yuffie!" „But it's true, isn't it?" Tifa joins Yuffies teasing. „Kch, don't you two have better things to do?"

„Nope.", they say in unison. „You know they're right.", Nanaki adds and joins their teasing too. „You too?" Nanaki chuckles. „What are you guys talking about?" Aerith asks them all totally confused. „Nothing." All of them say in unison. „Well, whatever it is, stop teasing Cloud!" „Okay..." Tifa, Yuffie and Nanaki pouted and fell silent. „So...Do you want something to drink, Cloud?", Aerith asks. „No thanks. I don't stay that long anyway..." „Why not? Don't you want to tell Aerith something?", Yuffie asks in a teasing tone again. „Not when you're listening. You just would tease me for everything I gonna say to her." „That's so totally...right!"

„I guess I should go now..."

„But you just came. Stay a bit longer.", Aerith looks at him with her big puppy-dog-eyes. _Oh no...please not this puppy-dog-look...Stay strong, Strife! _„Sorry, but...I...have to buy a new alarm clock." Aerith starts laughing hysterically, while Cloud blushed madly and looks away to hide it. „You broke it again?"

„...Yeah...", he murmurs. „Hihi, okay then. You may go now! Take care and drive carefully!", Aerith says teasingly. „Always." Cloud replies with a smirk and goes downstairs to the front door. „Good bye, Ms. Gainsborough."

„You're leaving already?"

„Yeah, I still have some things to do before I go home."

„Well then, good bye." Cloud smiles at her the last time and goes out of her house and straight to Fenrir. _Well...let's go to the Wall Market..._Cloud sighs and drives off.

Once he bought a new alarm clock Cloud drives towards his home but..._This street leads to Sector __5...to Aeriths church..._Instead of finally drive home, he turned and drives to Aeriths church on Sector 5. Once he entered the church he looks around again. _There's a lot things destroyed...I could take a hand on it for her._

„_Oh Cloud, you repaired the church?", Aerith looks around, examining the church. _„_I did this for you. You always said the church is important to you, so..."_

„_Thank you very much, Cloud!" Aerith tackles Cloud in a tight hug an kissed him on his cheek, while Cloud's blushing madly. „No problem...", Cloud says modesty. _Everything to make you happy._, he adds in his head. „I love you, Cloud!" Clouds heart skipped a beat. „I...love you too." And before they could kiss..._

...Cloud snapped out of his daydream. He groans. _Idiot! It's not that simple! Although...it would make things easier. Well I don't care if this daydream will come true or not, I'll do it for her._ Cloud looks at the flowerbed. _If she mind if I pick a few?_ He knelled down and picks a few flowers and brings it on his nose to inhale its scent. _Aerith has a similar scent..._Cloud inhale the flowers scent a bit longer and totally lose himself in it, it reminds him so much of Aerith. He snapped out of his daze and stands up to walk out to Fenrir, he finally want to go home. Once the flowers are save in his pocket he climbs on Fenrir. _I begin tomorrow._, he thinks and drives off.

* * *

**A.N.** Ouf hard work...v.v I even don't know what should happen in the next chappy except Cloud repairs Aeriths churchXDDD I hope I get some ideas...

okay ehm what can I say 'bout this chappy? It was hard workXDD And the reason why Tidus appears the last chappy is there too. I already have a great idea 'bout Clouds date and the end.^^ (a new chara appears. You all know him wellXD) well well well...I'm always like that. I think about the op and ed but never 'bout the middleXDDD and it's the most important thing, isn't it?

Okay at last I want to thank Imashitowareto for your support and for your reviews^^ Thank you very much, I really appreciate it, besides you're the first and only one who wrote reviews to me^^''

Please review! 3


	6. An Angels Bodyguard

**A.N.** Here comes a nice fight scene^^

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 6: An Angels Bodyguard

It's a normal, boring school day at Midgar High and best of all is that Cloud didn't had any classes with Aerith...He always sighed and didn't pay any attention during class. Zack noticed it and always teased him about it, but Cloud just either glared at him or ignored him. „Come on, Cloud! You can spent time with her during lunch!", Zack laughs, while Cloud glares at him. The two friends had almost every class together and now they have class together again. They enter the room and sit down on their usual place. Aerith isn't here...Cloud sighs the millionth time today and leans his head in his hands.

„Haach, I can't wait till your date!" This time Zack sighs and leans on his chair. „Why...?", Cloud asks, it's the first time he said anything. „When you finally told her what you feel, you're not like this anymore." Cloud sighs again, looking forward. He still has this little hope that Aerith walks in any moment, but of course she doesn't. Cloud sighs once again and let his head fall on the table with a loud thump. Zack rolls his eyes. „Cloud, Cloud, Cloud...", he sighs, shaking his head. „Pull yourself together. What will Aerith think if she's gonna see you like this?"

„If Aerith would be here, I wouldn't be like this...", his voice was muffled but still audibly. „Oh, I forgot...", he says sarcastically.

Finally it's lunch time and Cloud, who is very excited to see Aerith, runs straight to the cafeteria. „Cloud wait up!", Zack calls him. „Just run faster!", Cloud replies annoyed and continued running. He finally arrives the cafeteria and stopped. _They mustn't see that I ran the way here..._, he thinks and catches his breath, while Zack arrives him, panting. „Man, do had to do this? She won't run away from you!"

„...Are you sure about this...?" Cloud looks at him with a worried expression. „I'm sure, let's go." The two friends walk to their usual table where the whole group is. Aerith's already here and Clouds heart pounds rapidly in his chest. „Hey.", Cloud greets everyone. Aerith turns to him and smiles. „Hi, Cloud! Zack!"

„Yo!", Zack greets Aerith and is about to sit down, as Cloud stops him, glaring at him. _**I'm**__ gonna sitting next to Aerith!_, he yells in his mind and Zack understood. Leon, Vincent, Yuffie and Tifa noticed his glare and the girls starts to giggle quietly, while Leon and Vincent just smirked slightly. „Sit down already, I want to eat.", Zack sighs and pushed Cloud forward. Cloud sit down next to Aerith and began to eat slowly. During lunch Cloud, like always, loose himself in Aeriths flowery scent. After a moment of silence Aerith starts to talk. „Cloud?" Cloud jumps slightly. „Hm?"

„I walk home alone today." Cloud looks at her confused. „Why?" It's Clouds turn today to bring Aerith home and she wants to go alone? „I have to do some things."

„Although I have to do some things too, I can help you..." Aerith shook her head, still smiling at him. „No, that's not necessary."

„Okay then...", he says with slight disappointment in his voice. „You have plans for today, already?", Zack asks Cloud. „What could it be?"

„Uhm..." Cloud leans to Zack and whispered something in his ear. „You're doing WHAT?" Zack starts to laugh hysterically. „Shut up!"

„What's Cloud doing?", Tidus asks Zack interested. „He's gonna..."

„Don't say it!", Cloud interrupts him quickly. „Whatever...What do you have to do Aeri?", Yuffie asks Aerith to change the subject. „Uhm, I—" Aerith couldn't finish her sentence as the bell rings, signalizing them lunch time's over. _Already over?_ Cloud wonders. „Cloud, we have class together.", Aerith informs him and his heart skipped a beat. _YES!_ He shouts in his mind.

But unfortunately...Tifa and Leon has class with him too...And Aerith sits next to Tifa, while he has to sit next to Leon...Cloud groaned quietly. „Why didn't you ask her if she sits next to you?", Leon asks, noticing his groaning. „Uhm...because...uhm..." Leon raised an eyebrow. „I don't know, okay?", he says a bit too loud and catch the attention of Aerith and Tifa, who sits ahead of them. „What do you not know, Cloud?", Tifa asks him and Cloud, for the second time today, let his head fall on the table with a loud thump. „Is Cloud okay?", Aerith asks Leon worried. „Don't worry he'll be alright."

„If you say so..."

After school Avalanche meet in their little groups to walk home together. Cloud an Aerith are left over. „Well, see you tomorrow, Cloud." Aerith clasps her arms behind her back and smiles at him. „Yeah..."

„What's wrong with you, Cloud? You're so odd since yesterday...", she asks him worriedly. „I'm...fine.", he replies, trying to sound convincing. „Are you sure you don't need any help in...whatever you gonna do now?" He looks to the ground and scratched the back of his head. „I'm sure. It's nothing special."

„Okay." Aerith steps back. „Bye.", she waves to him and turns over. „Bye..." Cloud's watching her leave with a slight sad expression. He sighs once again and walks to Fenrir.

Once he drove home to take some tools he's driving to the church in Sector 5. He enters the church and examines it again. _Hm...Where do I start?_ He looks up. The roof has a lot holes. _I start with the roof._ And once he found a way to get up there he climbs up with his tools and some materials to repair it. Cloud walks carefully on the roof, with every step it cracks loudly, like it would collapse any moment. He finally arrives the first hole and is about to repair it as the roof collapse under him. _Shit!_ Was his only thought as he fell, before everything went black.

„—oud?" _What's this...?_ „—loud!" _This voice..._„Cloud!" _Who's calling me...?_ „Cloud, wake up!" Cloud slowly opens his eyes, everything's blurry. „Cloud, are you okay?", a beautiful feminine voice asks him very worried. He looks to the one who's talking to him and all he could see is a beautiful woman, dressed in pink, with sparkling emerald green eyes, filled with worry and light above her that looks like a halo. „An...Angel...?", he asks her. The woman giggles, which sounds like music in Clouds ears. „No, silly. It's me, Aerith!" Slowly his vision become clear. „Aerith...?" Cloud gets up in a sitting position, but Aerith pushed him back down again. „Don't move! You just fell from the roof and almost on top of me. You gave me quite a scare."

„I...what?" Aerith smiles at him. „Don't worry, the flowers broke your fall."

„The...flowers...?" He looks down. He fell on her flowerbed. „Oh...I'm sorry...about the flowers.", he apologized. „Don't worry about it. The flowers are tough!", she giggles. Cloud smiles slightly at her. „But...what were you doing on the roof?", she asks him and his smile disappeared instantly. „Uhm...I wanted to...repair it...", he murmurs. „Repair it?" Cloud gets up in a sitting position again, but this time Aerith didn't push him down. He looks away, blushing. „You once said this church is important to you...that...this is your favorite place...and I thought..."

„Aaaww." Aerith interrupts him. „That's so sweet of you, Cloud!" Cloud looks to her and in this moment Aerith wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him. Clouds heart skipped a beat and he blushed madly. After a moment of not knowing what to do, Cloud finally wraps his arms around her waist hesitantly and leans his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and inhales her scent, loosing himself in it again. When he could he probably would purr loudly, like a cat. Suddenly Aerith begins to giggle. „What's so funny...?", he asks her, still keeping up their position. „I just thought that you're like a little kitty."

„A...kitty?"

„That's right. Like a little kitty who wants to be caress by someone." And just as she said this she begins to caress him lightly on his head, like she did with Nanaki. Clouds eyes shot open and his blush deepens. _Is she...is she really...?_ Cloud couldn't believe it. She really is caressing him! But whatever, he has to take advantage of it and closed his eyes again, smiling slightly. Aerith giggles again. „I should call you Cloud the little kitty from now on!"

„Do what you want." Cloud didn't care about anything anymore. He just enjoyed to be in Aeriths arms, who's still caressing him. Slowly but surely Cloud feels sleep overtakes him. He fought very hard against it but failed miserable.

Cloud awakes slowly again, this flowery scent still fills his senses. He opens his eyes and all he could see is pink and a wall of the church. „Good morning sleepy-head!", he hears this beautiful voice above him, calling him. He looks up, his eyes still half closed, and is greeted by a pair of emerald green eyes. Clouds eyes shot open as he realized where he is. He slept the whole time on Aeriths lap! Cloud immediately backed away from her, blushing madly. „W—what happened?"

„You fell asleep on me.", she giggles. „I...what? I'm sorry...I..."

„Don't worry about it! You probably were just exhausted."

„Yeah...probably...", he agrees. _I weren't exhausted...Your touches were so feather-light that..._„Wh—what are you doing here anyway, Aerith?", he asks her to change the subject. „Oh, I just wanted to pick some flowers to sell them."

„You sell these flowers?"

„Japp. I sell them for one Gil." Cloud remembers that he picked a few the day before..._I should pay her back..._Cloud takes his wallet off his pocket. He takes 5 Gil out and give it to her. She looks at him confused. „I...was here yesterday and took a few flowers."

„Oh. You don't have to pay them. I give it to you as a present."

„But..."

„It's okay, Cloud." Cloud nod and tucked his money back into his pocket again. „But why are you selling flowers? Money problems?"

„Well...I just want to help my mother a bit. Although she always said it's not necessary I just do it and she knows once I set my mind on something she can't hold me back." Aerith starts to giggle and Cloud joins her. „Well, do you want to come with me?"

„To sell your flowers?", he asks as she gets up. „Japp." Aerith brushes the dirt off her dress and looks down to Cloud, who's still sitting in her flowerbed. „Sure." He gets up too and they begin to pick a few flowers to sell and placed them in a little basket Aerith brought along. Aerith suggest to sell them at the Wall Market.

Cloud and Aerith climbs on Fenrir and drives to Aeriths place first, 'cause they pass her place anyway and he just parked Fenrir there, so he wouldn't pull it with him the whole time. Cloud takes his main sword off Fenrir, just in case if something happens like back then...He placed it in his holster, which he took off Fenrir too and placed both, the holster and his sword on his back.

As the two of them arrives the Wall Market they instantly begin to sell her flowers, but nobody want to buy a flower. It got to the point that Cloud almost threatened someone to buy a flower or else he would kill him, but Aerith pulled Cloud away and they walked to another place. _Why the hell doesn't one of them buy a flower?_ Cloud gets frustrated, but Aerith seems unimpressed that she didn't sell anything yet. „Why are you still happy? We didn't sell anything..." Aerith just hums and skips around happily. „I know, but I just enjoy walking around with you." Cloud blushes again. „How about I take out my Buster sword and..." He reaches behind his back to pull out his sword, but Aerith stops him by taking his hand away from his sword.

„No!" Aerith interrupts him, knowing fully what he's about to say. „That's not nice to threaten people just to sell a few flowers!" She glares at him and Cloud backs away, shocked.

„It was just a joke!", he chuckles nervously, kinda frightened by her glare. _Oh god, I'm afraid of a little flower girl..._, Cloud wonders.

They walk around the Wall Market till nightfall and Aerith could only sell a few flowers. „It's real late. We should go back now.", Cloud suggest. „You're right. I don't think I can sell any flowers now anyway.", Aerith agrees and they walks back.

The streets become darker and darker every second. Aerith walks closer to Cloud, obviously afraid of their surroundings. Cloud noticed her uneasiness. „Don't worry. You're not alone.", he reassures her. „You're right. My great bodyguard's with me!" Cloud chuckles. „That's right." They continue walking and Cloud noticed that they've been watched the whole time. _I have to bring her home as fast as possible!_ But just as this thought entered his mind Cloud found himself surrounded by some guys. They're all about a head taller than Cloud himself.

_Not good..._Cloud glares at them with an emotionless expression and continues walking. „Aerith, stay behind me.", he whispers to her. Aerith did as she was told and hide behind him. They stops as their leader block their way. „Get out of my way.", Cloud says with an also emotionless voice. „Make me, little boy!", the leader teased. Cloud just continues to glare at him, while the leader looks behind him. Aerith was about to look over Clouds shoulder to see what's going on, but Cloud pushes her gently behind him again. The leader grins devilishly. „A cute, little chick you have, boy." Cloud grit his teeth.

„Cloud!", Aerith shouts suddenly. Cloud turns around just to see the followers dragging Aerith away from him, his eyes widen. „Aerith!" Cloud's about to follow them, but their leader holds him back with his weapon. _A gunblade?_ „Let her go!", Cloud yells. „Make me.", he says challenging. Cloud glares at him and pulls his swords from his holster quickly towards his head, but he blocked his attack with ease. The guns are facing him and his eyes widen as he realized what he's about to do. Aerith just hears a loud BANG and looks horrified in Clouds direction. Her eyes begin to water. „CLOUD!", she shouts, hoping that Cloud's not...

Cloud could get out of the way just in time. The bullets brushed against his right cheek. Cloud jumps back and goes in his fighting position. The leader dashes to him, attacking him, but Cloud blocked his attack and pushed him in the air. Cloud jumps from wall to wall, like gravitation doesn't exist at all. Once Cloud reaches the same high this guys flew seconds ago, Cloud jumps to him, his buster sword ready to strike his enemy. Their blades collides with each other and they push themselves away again, just to land on the wall and to jump to the enemy again. It repeats itself a few times, but then Cloud makes a big mistake and the leader slashes Cloud across his chest. He falls and lands not so soft to the ground on his back. Cloud grit his teeth in pain. _He's strong..._Cloud thinks as he tries to stand up. He leans against his sword, panting.

„Giving up already?" _I can't give up...I...have to protect her! _Cloud glares at him. „Dream on!" Cloud twirls his sword in front of him and thrust it to the ground and five meteorites are flying towards his enemy. He get out of the way, but wasn't prepared for Clouds next attack: Blade Beam. Clouds Meteor Rain was just a hint. The leader got hit and flies away, Cloud jumps up, following him instantly, not wanting to miss this chance and twirls his sword once again, preparing himself for his final attack: Omnislash V.5. Clouds sword is coated by green and blue light and also does Cloud himself. He pushes himself off the nearest wall and flies in full speed towards the leader. Cloud slashes him one time, two times, three times, four times, five times and at last he jumps up and slashes him from above. He lands softly on the ground as an explosion was heard above him. Cloud catches his sword and in this moment the leader crashes to the ground, K.O. Cloud glares at the rest of this group, who still have Aerith in their grip. They stare a moment and flee instantly. _I did it..._,Cloud thinks relieved. He thrust his sword to the ground and leans on it.

Aerith instantly runs to him. „Cloud!" Cloud hold on his chest, it's still bleeding...„Come, I'll take care of you!" Aerith put his arm around her shoulder to keep him straight and start walking home. During the walk Clouds grip on Aerith shoulder tightens. Aerith grit her teeth a bit, it hurts like hell, but Cloud has a giant wound on his chest, she can't blame him for it...

Finally they arrive Aeriths place and as they enters her house Elmyra awaits her daughter already. She wanted to ask her why she's so late but just as she saw Cloud everything's clear. „What happened?", she asks anyway, although she knows the answer. „We were attacked. I take care of him, it was my fault after all..."

„What do you mean?", Elmyra asks her as she takes Clouds sword and put it somewhere else.

„I'll tell you later." With that said Aerith rushes with Cloud upstairs to her room. „Aerith? What happened?", Nanaki asks horrified as he saw Cloud injured. „We were attacked...Cloud got hurt..." „And you?"

„I'm fine. Cloud protected me." Nanaki sighs in relieve. Aerith lies Cloud in her bed. „Lie down. I'll be right back."

„'kay...", Cloud pants. „Do you need any help?"

„No. You stay here, Nanaki. Keep an eye on him, please."

„Sure." Aerith goes out of her room and a moment later comes in with the first aid kit. „Cloud, take off your shirt.", Aerith commands and Cloud did as he was told. He has a giant, deep wound across his chest, it's still bleeding slightly. Aerith takes out an antiseptic agent and begins to disinvest his wound. „OOWW!", Cloud shouts as the antiseptic make skin contact. „What the hell's that?"

„It's antiseptic. If I don't do it, your wound will be infected!" Aerith continues with her work and Cloud continues to yell things like:„It burns like hell!" and „You're going to kill me!". Aerith just ignores his plea to finally stop and continues to disinvest his wounds.

A few minutes later it becomes quiet. Aerith finally is done and Cloud sighs in relieve. Once she bandaged his chest and get a plaster on his cheek and on some other placements, Aerith insist that Cloud has to stay over night. „But I'm fine now."

„Oh really? Then try to stand up." Cloud gets up in a sitting position, very slowly. He grimaced from this immense pain, but tries to grin at her to tell her that he's alright, but his eyes tells her the truth. „Cloud, lie back down.", she sighs and pushes him gently on her bed, while he groans quietly. „I let you alone for a while. Try to sleep. I come back in a few minutes." Cloud just nod. „Nanaki?"

„I stay here."

„Okay." And Aerith walks out of her room and close the door. „Why do you want to stay here?", he asks Nanaki curious. „I want to talk with you." Cloud raised an eyebrow. „Okay, 'bout what?" Nanaki walks to his bedside. „What exactly happened?"

„We were at the Wall Market to sell flowers and, well, as we wanted to go back we were attacked by some guys. But don't worry, Aerith isn't hurt." Nanaki smiles at him, gratefully. „Thank you for protecting her." Cloud smiles slightly. „No problem. I'm her bodyguard after all." Nanaki looks away from him ashamed. „I'm sorry for biting on your leg..." Cloud just shrugs it off. „It's okay." Nanaki looks up to him with an hopeful expression. „I hope we can become friends."

„Sure thing." Nanaki rises his paw and Cloud high-fives with him. „Hey, Cloud?"

„Hm?" Nanaki begins to smirk slightly. „You're in love with Aerith, right?" Cloud blushes again and looks away from him. „I...I do...love her..."

„Are you going to tell her?"

„Yeah...On our date, but please don't tell her." Nanaki chuckles softly. „I won't. Good luck."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Aerith arrives her mother. „What did you do to him?", Elmyra asks her amused. „I just disinvest his wounds.", she giggle. „I almost thought you really are going to kill him. As loud as he screamed...", Elmyra joins Aeriths laughter. „Mom, I think I should use my power..." Aerith says as both of them calmed down. Elmyra looks at her daughter surprised. „Are you sure about it?" Aerith looks sadly at Elmyra. „I am. Cloud's hurt because of me. It was me who dragged him to the Wall Market in the first place...And because of me we stayed so long, and..."

„It's not you're fault, dear.", Elmyra reassures her. Aerith sighs. „But I have to do it. I wonder what he'll think of me once he found out..."

„Don't worry. He'll accept it."

„I hope...But for now I let him rest for a while!", she says and smiles to Elmyra.

About an hour later Aerith opens the door to her bedroom, where Cloud's now, quietly. Nanaki's still with him and they're talking. Aerith enters the room and holds a tray with sandwiches and something to drink on it. „You were supposed to sleep, Mr. Bodyguard!", Aerith teases. „Oh...ehm...sorry..." Aerith giggles and lies the tray on her table. „How do you feel?" Cloud put his hand on his chest. „It still hurts like hell." Cloud noticed the sandwiches. „And I'm hungry.", he adds, smirking slightly. Aerith giggles. „You get something to eat, but first..." Aerith walks to Cloud. „I have to take off your bandage."

„Okay..." And Aerith begins to take Clouds bandage carefully off, revealing his wound. „Okay Cloud, I do something to you now, but you have to promise not to tell anyone anything about this, okay?" Cloud looks at her confused. „What are you going to do...?"

„You have to promise first!" Cloud blinks. „Eh...I promise not to tell anyone about...whatever...your going to do..." Aerith smiles at him and put her hands on his wound. Clouds heart skipped a beat or two. He blushes immediately as he feels her light touch on his chest. Suddenly Clouds pain subsided. _Huh?_He looks to Aeriths hands, they glow with a warm green light and his wound begins to close. „Wh—wha—", he stutters in shock, while Aerith giggles. „It's my healing magic."

„You can use magic?" Cloud looks to her pink ribbon, she always wears. There's a light green orb in it. He noticed it before but didn't said anything about it. „Is it because of your Materia?", Cloud asks her as all his wounds were completely healed. „Materia? Oh, you mean this?" She takes her Materia out of her ribbon and held it to him, while sitting on his bedside. Cloud examines it a while. „Is this a cure Materia? It's real rare..."

„No, it's not a cure Materia. This Materia is good for absolutely nothing." Cloud raised an eyebrow. „Good for nothing? You just don't know how to use it." Aerith pouts at him. „I know how to use it! It just won't do anything! I always wear it, like a lucky charm. It's the only thing a have left from my mother before she died..."

„Your mother? I thought Elmyra..." Aerith shakes her head. „Elmyra is my adoptive mother. When I was a child my mother and I were at the train station, she was injured and I couldn't do anything to help her...Then Elmyra came and wanted to help her, but mother just said:„Take care of Aerith." and gave me this Materia. And then..." Aeriths eyes begin to water at this memory. „I'm sorry...", Cloud apologized, but Aerith shakes her head. „It's okay. She already returned to the planet." Cloud looks at her, confused. _She returned to the planet?_ But Cloud didn't want Aerith to be sadder than she already is and dropped this subject. „So...if this Materia didn't heal my wounds...what was it?"

„Me." She smiles at him and feels rather proud at herself. „How is it possible?"

„Uhm..." Nanaki walks over to her an leans his head on her lap. „You should tell him, Aerith..." But before Aerith could tell him she was interrupted by Clouds growling stomach. Aerith starts to giggle, while Cloud looks away from her, embarrassed. „I guess we should eat first, right?" Aerith takes the tray from her table and put it on Clouds lap. She then takes a sandwich and held it to Cloud. „Here, say aaahh!" Clouds blush grow even more. „I can eat by myself...", he murmurs, taking the sandwich from her and begins to eat slowly. „Okay, were was I...? Oh, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about it." „Again?"

„And...promise me that we're still friends after all..." Cloud stares at her confused. „What do you mean? Why would I won't to be friends with you anymore?" She just looks at him with hopeful eyes and Cloud realizes that she's deadly serious. „I promise." Aerith gulps and looks away from him. „What do you know about the Cetra?"

„Cetra?"

„You know, the Ancients." Cloud thinks for a while. _What's with this question?_ „They...could talk to the planet and had some powers...and they...died out."

„Do you believe this?" He looks at her confused. „It's the only thing a heard..."

„What would you think if there's still a living Cetra out there?" _What's the point?_ „I don't know..."

„And this Cetra's close to you? Would you be friends with her, although she's different?"

„Well, when she's a friend of mine, it doesn't really matter if she's different. A friend's a friend, right?" Aerith looks up to his azure blue eyes, surprised by his statement. „What's the point, Aerith?" Aerith fell silent for a moment. „**I'm** a Cetra." Clouds eyes widen slightly. „You're...a Cetra?" Aerith just nods. „Hmpf, I wonder why I didn't figure out earlier..."

„What do you mean?"

„I mean it was really obvious. Why would you ask me this if you weren't a Cetra?", he chuckles slightly. „Does that mean...we're still...friends...?" Cloud smiles at her slightly. „Of course, why not? As I said a friend's a friend. It doesn't matter if you're a Cetra. Aerith's still Aerith. One of my best friends." _And my love._, he adds in his head. „We're always best friends.", but just as he said this he regret it immediately. _What the hell...? NO! I didn't mean to say this!_, he yells in his mind. Aeriths eyes begin to water and Clouds eyes widen. Did he said something wrong? Suddenly Aerith burst into tears and tackles Cloud in a tight hug. His heart skipped a beat again. _I wonder that I didn't get a heart attack by now..._

Cloud, who's taken aback by her action, doesn't know what to do, while Aerith cries on his muscular, still bare chest. Clouds blush deepens it feels like his face would melt any moment. He looks to Nanaki for help and he jumps on the bed and nudges Aerith with his nose lightly. „Aerith, what's wrong?" She doesn't say anything, she just continues crying. Nanaki looks to Cloud and nudges his arm, urging him to hug her back. Cloud slowly wraps his arms around her. „Aerith...Did I...say something wrong...?"

„No.", she sobs.

„Why are you crying then?"

„I'm just so happy!", Aerith sob/giggles. Cloud smiles at her and hugs her a bit tighter, waiting for her to calm down. Cloud doesn't want to let her go but he does it anyway as Aerith finally calms down. „Why do you want it to be a secret?"

„You know Shin-Ra?"

„Of course."

„They take everything what's rare. Look at Nanaki. He's the last one of his race. Shin-Ra caught him and someone called Hojo did a lot horrible experiments on him. He was able to flee and collapsed in Sector 5. I found him that day. He just want to protect me because he doesn't want me to be caught too." Cloud eyes widen even more. „Do you think they would...experiment on you?"

„Nanaki heard a conversation about the Cetra...so..."

„Hey, they won't catch you. You have Nanaki and me. We're your bodyguards right?" Nanaki nods in agreement. „That's right! The best bodyguards on this planet are with me!" Aerith says and hugs Nanaki and Cloud. „I love you two." Cloud stiffens, did he heard right? „You two are the best friends a Cetra could have!" _Oh...I see...just as friends..._He looks disappointed over her shoulder to the ground and feels a slight pain in his chest, but not were his wound was minutes ago but on his heart...Aerith let go of them. „Oh and of course, Tifa, Yuffie and the others of Avalanche too."

Aerith smiles at her friends and they smile back at her, although Cloud's being Cloud has just a weak smile, he's still disappointed. „Well know that my wounds are healed...I can go home.", he says but actually he doesn't want to go. „No, it's too late now. You stay here." Aerith commands and Cloud sighs in defeat, although he wished that she would say it. „Okay, I stay...But just in one condition."

„And what?"

„I get more sandwiches." She looks at the tray, Cloud ate all sandwiches! Aerith giggles. „Okay!"

A few sandwiches later the three friends talked the whole time till Aerith fell asleep on Clouds chest. _I guess we're even now._, he thinks, smiling down at her sleeping form and caress her lightly, not wanting to wake her up. Nanaki smirks at this sight and lies down next to him on Aeriths bed and closes his eyes. „Night, Cloud."

„Night, Nanaki." _Night, Aerith. My one and only._

**A.N.** Wow that's the longest chappy xD

sorry if there's a lot errors but I'm totally sleepy right now^^''

ouf I really don't know what to tell about this chappy...except for: please review!


	7. Just another Schoolday

**A.N.** I didn't really know what to write, I just improvised, but it's really long now...O_O

I'm good x'D

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 7: Just another School-day

Cloud awakes as the alarm clock rings. He groans and searches with shut eyes the annoying clock. As he found it he unconsciously throws it against the wall, where the poor clock crashes and broke apart. He rolls over, but something's different...his arms wraps around something...something warm and soft...He opens his eyes to look what it is and suddenly his eyes shot open and his heart skipped a beat. Right there in his arms is Aerith! Cloud blushes at the thought that they slept the whole time like this. His mind is totally blank, he doesn't know what to do, or even to think. Unconsciously Aerith snuggles closer to his bare chest. Clouds blush deepens to the maximum and he looks around, searching for Nanaki. _Phew, he's here..._Cloud sighs in relive and nudges him with his foot lightly to wake him. „Hmm...?" Nanaki slowly opens his eyes and looks to Cloud, who's still hugging Aerith. He raised an eyebrow. „...Did I miss something?"

„No! Nothing happened!", he yell/whispers, not wanting to wake her up. „What should I do?" Nanaki yawns. „Just let her go." Cloud mentally slaps himself. Why the hell didn't he get this idea earlier? Cloud carefully moves away from her, but she always comes closer to him, missing the warmth. „Nanaki..."

„At your service." Nanaki walks to Cloud and takes his place next to Aerith and she immediately snuggles into Nanakis "plushy" fur. Cloud then notices the broken alarm clock. „Shit!", he says a bit too loud as he walks to it. Aerith starts to stir. „What's wrong?", Nanaki asks him and Cloud just points to the clock. Aerith begins to murmur something, which Cloud didn't catch. Cloud panics, he has to discard the destroyed alarm clock before she wakes up. But before he could do anything Aerith awakes. „Good morning, Nanaki.", she murmurs, still drowsy from her sleep. „Morning, Aerith." She yawns. „Where's Cloud...?", she asks him as she gets up in a sitting position. „Over there."

Aerith looks to him and smiles. „Good morning, Cloud." Cloud's silent for a few seconds before he replies. „Morning..." Aerith finally notices the destroyed alarm clock. She looks to the clock, then to Cloud and back a few times. „Uhm...I'm sorry! I didn't meant to...It...it was an accident! I swear! It's this damn bad habit! I'm sorry!"

„It's okay, Cloud.", she interrupts him. „I just buy a new one." Aerith smiles at him, slightly amused. _I'm the one who should buy you a new one..._„Oh, we have to hurry, or else we're late for school."

„Yeah..."

„But...", she says thoughtfully. „You're shirt is torn apart..." Cloud realizes it too. „Oh, you're right...An now?" Aerith thinks for a while. „Hm...I know. You'll take a shower and I ask my mom, okay?" Cloud nods. Aerith get up and stumbles to her dresser. She takes out a towel and hands it to him. „Here's a towel, you know where the bathroom is, right?" He takes the towel.

„Yeah, I know. Thanks." Aerith just smiles and walks out of her room and downstairs. Cloud glance to Nanaki, and goes out of her room and turns right. Nanaki follows him. „You know, this is the wrong way?" Cloud stops in his tracks. „Eh..." He turns around and quickly walks to the other direction. „I know that!", he says, blushing, while Nanaki chuckles.

Cloud takes a quick shower and as he finished it, he hears a knock on the bathroom door. „Cloud, are you done?" It's Aerith. „Uhm..." He quickly takes the towel and winds it around his waist. „Yeah, you can come in." The door opens and Aerith comes into view. „I have something for you." She walks in and hands him a black shirt. „It's left from my moms husband."

„Really? And where...?"

„He died as I met Elmyra. It was in the war." Cloud looks to the ground. „Oh, I'm sorry..."

„It's alright. He already returned to the planet too." He looks up to her eyes. „What do you mean by that anyway?" She giggles. „Well, as you know, we Cetra can talk with the planet."

„Yeah."

„We also can talk with the souls in the lifestream. You know, the planet's full of lifestream. If something on the planet dies, the lifestream goes back to the planet and another life will born. It's, if you want to call it so, the "circle of life". I sensed him as he died and he told me some things before he returned to the planet." Cloud looks at her stunned. „Wow..."

„Well, get out of here now, I want to take a shower too.", she says and goes behind Cloud to push him gently out of the bathroom. She closes the door and Cloud just stands there, staring blankly at the wall, as he realized that his clothes are still in there. He quickly turns around and knocks at the door. „Aerith, my clothes are still in there!" The door opens a gap and she throws his clothes out, landing in his face. „Here you go!" The door quickly closes and he could hear her giggle. Cloud takes his clothes off his face and goes back to her room to get dressed. This shirt Aerith gave him is a bit too big for him, but he didn't care much, he likes it when the clothes are a bit longer. As both of them are finally done they walk downstairs to the kitchen, where Elmyra is, Nanaki's close behind. „Breakfast's ready.", she says to them. „Did you make pancakes today?", Aerith asks as she sniffed the air.

„Yup.", she nods. „Yummy! My favorite!" She quickly sit down and begin to eat, while Cloud watches her in amusement. „I want some too!", Nanaki runs to Aerith and she feed him with pancakes. „You too, Cloud. I made enough for everyone.", Elmyra says and pushes him forward. „Uhm...Thanks, Ms. Gainsborough."

„Please just call me Elmyra."

„R-right." Cloud takes a sat and begin to eat. As they both finished eating, they walks out to go to school. „Bye, mom, bye Nanaki! See you later!", Aerith says and runs out, to Fenrir. Cloud still stands on the door frame. „Thank you for everything, Ms. Gains—I mean...Elmyra. For letting me sleep here, for this shirt and for the delicious breakfast." Elmyra smiles warmly at him. „You don't need to thank me. By the way, you can keep this shirt if you want. It suits you."

„Uhm, thanks, but..."

„Just keep it.", she interrupts him. „...Okay, thanks."

„And now go, or else you're too late." Cloud takes a step back. „You're right. Bye then.", he waves at her and Nanaki and turns over, to run to Fenrir. Elmyra closes the door behind him, giggling quietly to herself.

Cloud finally arrives Aerith. „Finally!", she teases. „Now, help me to get on this thing!"

„Hey, he's not a "thing". Fenrir has feelings too."

„Oh, I'm sorry, Fenrir! Please forgive me!", she says teasingly and pet Fenrir. Cloud chuckles slightly. „That's better." Cloud helps Aerith to get on Fenrir and sits himself in front of her. Aerith immediately hold onto him and they drive off.

Aerith and Cloud arrives the school just in time. Fortunately they have class together, but unfortunately Zack and Yuffie are with them too. „Yo, Cloud! You two are late!", Zack calls Cloud as they entered the classroom. „Overslept again?", he teases. „Uhm, something like that..."

„Aeri!" Yuffie runs to Aerith and tackles her in a hug. „Morning!"

Aerith giggles. „Morning, Yuffie." Yuffie grabs her hand and pulls her with her. „Come you sit with me!" _I hate you, Yuffie!_ Cloud shot Yuffie a short glare and Zack laughs as he noticed it. „Calm down, Cloudy-boy." Cloud glares at him. „Don't call me that...!" Zack and Cloud takes their seats behind Yuffie and Aerith. „And? Did you repair the church yesterday?", Zack wanted to know. „Kinda...I wanted to, but the roof collapsed below me."

„Ouch...Are you hurt?"

„No. Aeriths flowerbed broke my fall."

„Flowerbed?" Zack raised an eyebrow. „There's a flowerbed in that church?"

„Yeah, Aerith plant them."

„Hmhm..." He leans back on his chair. „And did you do anything else, after you fell from a roof?" Cloud looks away from him, slightly embarrassed. „I sold flowers."

„You did WHAT?" Zack starts to laugh hysterically and get the attention of the whole class. „Shut up!" Aerith and Yuffie turn over to them. „What? What's so funny?", Yuffie asks Zack. „Cloud told me he sol—"

„Shut the hell up!" Cloud put his hand on Zacks mouth to shut him up. „With Aerith!", Cloud adds and Zack stops laughing. „Man, tell me sooner!", he says as Cloud let go of him, but he's still chuckling. „What's with Aerith?"

„Cloud and me sold flowers yesterday."

Yuffie looks at Aerith, disbelieving. „Cloud? Sold flowers? Are you joking?" Yuffie starts to laugh. „It's true, Yuffie." Aerith giggles. „But sadly we didn't sold anything...And Cloud wanted to threaten the people to sell them."

„Sounds like him.", Zack confirms. „Hey, the teacher's real late, isn't he?", Yuffie notices. „Yeah, you're right. With whom do he have again...?"

„Hm...", they all hummed in unison. „No clue.", Cloud says. „But whatever, I don't really care..."

A few minutes later the whole class wondered if they have the class off, but unfortunately he came and they all groaned.

At lunch time the whole Avalanche group are together again.

Aerith suddenly remembers something and begins to giggle. „What's so funny, Aerith?", Tifa asks her. „I gave Cloud a new nickname yesterday."

„You don't call him "Mr. Bodyguard" anymore?", Yuffie giggles. „Don't be silly. Of course I do keep calling him Mr. Bodyguard. I just have a new nickname for him." _Don't tell me she means..._Cloud suspect something bad. „What could it be?", Tidus asks interested. „Cloud the little kitty.", Aerith says and begins to laugh, while the others are joining her. „How did you hit on that?", Leon asks her. „Well, he..."

„Aerith! Don't tell them!", Cloud interrupts her.

„Tell us, tell us!", Yuffie grouches. „He snug—"

„Aerith!" He quickly covers her mouth with his hand. „Hm! (Cloud!)" Aeriths voice is muffled by his hand. „Don't tell them!"

„Hm hm? Hm hmhm! (Why not? It's funny!)" Cloud looks at her with a serious expression and Aerith sighs. „Hmhm...Hm hm hmmmh...(Okay, I won't tell them...)" Cloud let go of her. „I won't tell, okay?", she reassures him but stands up and walks over to Zack and whispers something in his ear. Cloud eyes widen and he quickly runs to them so she won't tell too much and grabs her on her waist with his right arm above the ground, away from Zack. „What did she told you?"

„Nothing, man."

„Don't lie to me!" Cloud glares at him. „I tell you the truth. You pulled her away before she could tell me anything."

„Is that so...?"

„Japp."

„Cloud...", Aerith calls him. „If you don't mind, I want to be on the ground again..." Cloud finally realized that he still holds Aerith up. „Oh...eh...sorry..." He gently put her down. Cloud is about to go back to his seat, but stops as Aerith calls him. „Hey, Cloud?"

„Hm?", he turns around, but he feels two hands pushing him and he fall to the ground. „Whoa!" Aerith giggles, as he hit the ground and the others are joining her. Cloud blinks up to Aerith. She clasps her arms behind her back and leans forward. „Revenge.", she smiles at him. „You'll pay for that.", he says, smirking devilishly. „Ooh, I'm SO scared!", she says sarcastically and starts to giggle again. Cloud quickly get to his feet and pretend to do something to her and she let out a high pitched "eep" and protects herself with her arms crossed over her head and shut her eyes tightly. Cloud just continues smirking at her. „You should be scared.", he keeps up his devilish voice. Aerith opens one eye to looks at him. „'cause I won't tell you when I'll pay you back."

„Well, in that case..." She slowly walks away from him. „Leon will be my new bodyguard then!", she says and put her hands on Leons shoulders. He was about to bite in his sandwich but stops in his tracks. „Huh?", he blinks. „Right, Leon?"

„Just keep me out of this...", he says and payed his attention his lunch again. „Please, Leon! Pleeeaaasseee!" Aerith looks at him with her puppy-dog-eyes. „That won't wash with me, Aerith.", he says and Aerith pouts. „That too." And now Aeriths eyes begin to water. Leon sighs. „That too." Aerith looks at him sadder and the first tears escapes her eyes. Leon just raised an eyebrow. „Aerith you can stop now." Aerith begins to cry, while Leon sweat drops. „Aerith..." Aerith sobs quietly. Leon rolls his eyes. „Okay, okay...I'll do it..."

„Really?" Aerith looks at him with a happy expression again. „Thank you, Leon!", she says and hugs him. _...She's good._, they all thinks, looking blankly at her. „Hey, I wanna be Aeriths bodyguard too!", Tidus says. „Me too!", Zack agrees. „Okay, the more the better!", Aerith says and looks happily to her friends. Tifa and Yuffie walks to her and hugs their best friend. „But we're the best bodyguards!"

„Yeah! Come and try to pay her back, Chocobo-head!"

Cloud glares at her. „Don't call me that...!"

„Oh, sorry. Is Cloudy-boy better?", she asks and starts to laugh hysterically. „Or Aeriths new nickname kitty Cloud?", Tifa adds and joins Yuffies laughter. And the others joining them in their laughter too. Cloud glares fierily at them. „Do what you want...!", he murmurs and sit down again and starts to eat. „Oohh, now Cloud pouts.", Tidus teases. „I guess I should go home with Tifa and Yuffie.", Aerith says. „So you're afraid of me, hm?", Cloud says, smirking at her. „I'm not scared..." Aerith pouts slightly. „Prove it."

„Okay, I'll drive with you!" Cloud devilish smirk grow wider. „Are you sure, Aerith?", Tifa asks her. „Who knows what he could do to you.", Tidus adds. „Don't worry! I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself when I have to.", she smiles confidently at her friends. „I hope you know what you're doing.", says Tifa.

After school Cloud and Aerith are walking together to Fenrir. Aerith walks behind him with a safety gap. Cloud glanced back at her briefly. _She really is afraid of me..._Cloud doesn't know if he should laugh about it or if he should have a bad conscience for scaring her like that. They arrive Fenrir and Cloud held a hand out to Aerith. „Come I'll help you."

„Uhm...I'll try it myself if you don't mind.", she says and hopped on Fenrir, just to glide down again. Cloud watches her with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking slightly. „Hmm...", she hummed and tries it again, clutching into the seat. She positions herself on the right place, but she slips and falls backwards. A high pitched scream escapes her lips but dies down as she felt a hand on her arm, preventing her to fall to the ground. Cloud pulls her up again, his eyes filled with worry. „Are you alright?"

„I'm fine." Aerith giggles nervously, still in shock. „Hey, how about **I** drive?", she jokes. „No thanks, I want to life a bit longer."

„Oh, you think I'll crash somewhere?"

„I'm sure about it." Aerith pouts. „Don't you trust me?"

„Not when my life depends on it.", he says and chuckles slightly. Cloud held her on her waist and placed her gently on the right place. He sits in front of her but this time she doesn't hold onto him. He looks behind, irritated. She held onto the seat. „Do you want to fall?"

„No but, how would I know that you doesn't pay me back during the ride?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. „Why should I do this? I would crash somewhere in the end."

„I hold onto the seat if you don't mind.", she says, looking away from him stubbornly. „Have it your way..." Cloud sighs and drives off. But after a few meter Aerith starts to scream and held tightly onto Cloud. „Cloud! Stop! I chute!" Cloud immediately stops Fenrir and looks to Aerith, just to see that she practically lies on Fenrir. It looks kinda funny and he tries really hard not to laugh, but this situation is anything but funny. She could have fall from Fenrir and get hurt, or worse. Cloud helps her to get back on Fenrir. „I told you to hold onto me..."

„How should I know this would happen?"

„That's why I told you." Aerith rolls her eyes. „Okay, okay. You were right, I was wrong. Happy now?"

„Not really." Aerith tries to go off of Fenrir. „What are you doing?"

„I guess I walk home..." Cloud rolls his eyes. „Aerith...", he sighs. „You just have to hold on and nothing happens to you."

„Okay..." Aerith wraps her arms around his midsection and leans on him. „Drive to the Wall Market.", she commands.

„What makes you think you can order me around?", he asks teasingly. „Well, who destroyed my alarm clock again?" Cloud hang his head on shame. „...Me...", he murmurs. „Hihi, that's right. Now drive me to the Wall Market!" Cloud groans and Aerith gets in a fit of giggles. Cloud drives off to the Wall Market.

As they arrives there Aerith led Cloud to a store where she know that they sell alarm clocks. Cloud looks around. The best alarm clock he sees is a big dragon-clock, but Aerith wouldn't like this...

„Aaww, look at this one!", Aerith points to the one with a black and white color and a beautiful floral design, which a few of the flower pictures are engraved. „Sadly I don't have enough money to buy it..."_ Looks like she really want this one..._Cloud looks at the price. _Hm...I have enough money..._„You really want this one?"

„Uhm, yes, but just as I said..." She couldn't finish her sentence as Cloud grabs the alarm clock and walks away to pay for it. An employee packed it in a box and Cloud walks back to Aerith. „Here you go." He hands her the box and Aerith just stares at him bewildered. „Wh—Why...?"

„'Cause I destroyed your alarm clock, right?" She slowly takes the box. „Th—Thank you..."

„No problem. And now I'm dead broke again." Cloud walks out of the store towards Fenrir, while Aerith follows him. „You didn't had to do this!"

„But I did it anyway. Just say "thank you, Cloud" and drop it.", he says and smiles at her slightly. „Thank you, Cloud!" Aerith hugs him quickly on his arm and runs to Fenrir.

Once Cloud helped her on Fenrir, he drives off to bring her home.

„Thanks again for..."

„It's okay.", he interrupts her as they walk to the front door of Aeriths house. „You don't have to say anything."

„Okay. Well, see you tomorrow then?" Aerith smiles at him. „Sure thing. But first..." Cloud looks at her with his devilish smirk again. Aerith totally forgot about this! She quickly turn around to enter her house, but Cloud held her wrist and pins her on the wall with her hands on either side of her head, the box with the clock in it hits the ground. „Wh—What are you going to do...?", she asks, obviously afraid of what he could do to her. Cloud thought if he should kiss her, he really did, but it's better when he'll do it on their date. He blushes at the very thought of it, but he dismissed the it immediately otherwise he would do something he'll regret afterwards...Cloud held her wrists with his left hand above her head and begin to tickle her. Aerith begins to laugh hysterically.

„CLOUD! Stop it!" Cloud joins her laughter and continues tickling her and Aerith laughs so much till it hurts. „Please stop!", she pleads, still laughing and Cloud just continue to tickle her merciless. They were so into it that they didn't notice Elmyra and Nanaki are watching them at the door, amused. „Cloud, please!" Cloud finally think it's time to end this and let go of her. Aerith falls on her knees still giggling.

As her giggling dies down she holds on the wall to get up. „You're terrible, you know that?", she giggles and pushes him as hard as she could but thanks to the merciless tickling attack she doesn't have any strength to push him to the ground like at lunch. „Sure, I know that.", he says his devilish smirk still on his face. Finally they notice that they've been watched the whole time and turn around to see Elmyra and Nanaki chuckling quietly. „Nanaki, you saw it and didn't protect me from him? How could you?" Aerith pretends to be mad at him, but giggles instantly after she said this. Cloud just blushes madly at the thought that her mother watched them. „I should go now."

„You'll pay for this, Ms. Strife!" Aerith threatens him, but he just laughs at that. „Yeah, sure. Come and try."

„Oh don't worry, I will!" Cloud is about to walk away as Aerith trip him up and he falls face first to the ground. „Got you, hihi." Aerith giggles again and walks to the door, where her mother and Nanaki are still laughing. „Okay, okay...", he groans and get to his feet again. „We're even now, okay?"

„Okay. But I won!", she laughs. „Whatever..."

„Cloud, wait a moment!" Aerith calls him as he walks to Fenrir. „You forgot your sword!"

„Oh..." Aerith runs in and comes out moments later with his sword. „Cloud, how can you carry this thing?", she says and walks out, the sword drags on the ground. „Because I'm stronger than you." Cloud takes his sword from her and hold it up like it weights nothing. Aerith put her hand on her hips. „Because I'm stronger than you...", she mimic him with a high pitched voice. Aerith glares at him with a challenging expression, which Cloud immediately understands. „You'll loose.", he says challenging. „Oh really?"

„Really."

Cloud and Aerith sit towards each other, each arm resting on the table. They grab their hands. Aerith dared him to do arm wrestling with her. „Ready?", Nanaki asks them. They just nod, still glaring into each others eyes, challengingly. Cloud just thinks how Aerith could get this idea, and totally forgot that he actually hold her hand.

„Go." Aerith presses against his hand with all her strength, but Cloud seems unimpressed, he didn't even take it serious. „Ngh...kch...!" Aerith presses harder against his hand but it doesn't budge a millimeter. „Come on!" Aerith tries it now with both hands, but it still doesn't budge. Cloud just smirks at her. Nanaki and Elmyra watch them with amusement. Cloud thinks about if he should get this over with and show her how weak she is or if he should let her win so she isn't that upset afterwards. He decides for the first option. He press a bit against her hand and it nears the table every second, slowly.

„No...!" Aeriths hand types softly at the table and Aerith let her head fall on the table, depressed. „Okay, you win!" She pouts at him, while he just continues smirking. „Well, I should go now.", Cloud says and stands up. After they all said their good byes, Cloud goes out to Fenrir and climbs on it to finally drive home.

_I just hold her hand!_, Cloud finally realizes and begins to blush madly.

**A.N.** Okay...finally a new chappy is done^^

Please review!:3


	8. Reunion with an old friend

**A.N.** On the last chappy I've forgot about the new alarm clock Cloud bought AerithX'D she, of course, didn't leave it on the groundXD

Oh and I forgot to tell you guys their age right?x'D

Cloud: 17

Aerith: 18

Tifa: 17

Yuffie: 15

Leon: 19

Zack: 18

Vincent: 19

Tidus: 18

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 8: Reunion with an old friend

Finally it's Saturday. The day Cloud and Aerith go out on their date. The day Cloud finally confess to Aerith his love for her. The day he...overslept. It's 12:30 now and Cloud was supposed to pick her up half an hour ago. Cloud awakes as the doorbell rings. He groans, he's too lazy to stand up now and just turns around to drift into sleep again. The doorbell rings again and Cloud gets up and walks groaning to the front door. Still drowsy from his sleep he opens the door, while rubbing his eye. Suddenly his eyes shot open and with a tinge of red on his cheeks he looks at the person before him. It's Aerith of course and looks in Clouds eyes absolutely stunned. She wears a light pink dress with some white frills, which reaches to her knees. (**A.N.** Her KH II outfit) Her hair is tied on its usually braid with the pink ribbon on it.

And here he is now, staring at the girl he loves like a complete idiot, half naked. (**A.N.** Shirtless of courseXD) „Uhm...", she begins. „You didn't came to pick me up, so I thought I come to you instead." Aerith examines him a bit and he blushes even more. „Did you slept till now?", she asks, giggling. _Shit!_ „Yeah...looks like I forgot to turn on my alarm...Sorry..." She wanted to reassure him that it's alright but Cloud talks to her again. „Come in. I'm ready in a few minutes." Cloud steps aside for her to come in. She enters his apartment and looks around. „Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

„Okay." Cloud quickly enters the bathroom to brush his teeth and to take a quick shower. Once he finished everything he runs with only a towel to his bedroom to finally get dressed. He put on a black turtleneck vest-shirt with one sleeve on his left arm, simple black pants and some accessories like leather gloves, a shoulder guard with a wolf badge on it, the so called "Cloudy Wolf" and a few other things. (**A.N.** His AC outfit) Cloud walks out of his room and looks around, searching for Aerith. „Aerith?"

„Over here!", she calls him from the living room. As he enters it he sees Aerith examines his pictures. Some were with his friends, some were with himself as a child and one with him and his mother. „You look cute as a child, Cloud!", she giggles and Cloud looks away from her, blushing. „Is this your mother?" Aerith points to the young woman right next to little Cloud. „Yeah."

„What do we do today anyway?"

„We'll drive the whole day."

„And where?"

„I show you my hometown." Aerith runs to him excitedly, her eyes sparkling. „Really? You show me your hometown? That's why you wanted us to meet so early?"

„Yeah. Or do you want to do something else?"

„No no! That's a great idea! By the way...Are we going to see your mother too?"

„No..." Cloud looks away with a sad expression. „She...died as I was fourteen."

„Oh...I'm sorry."

„It's okay...Are you ready to go?", he asks her as he enters the kitchen. „Of course!"

Cloud opens the fridge and takes out a bag full of sandwiches in it. He made it the previous day. „It's nothing special, but I made us something to eat..."

„Yay, picnic!"

„What do you want to drink?"

„Just water, please." Cloud also takes out a bottle of water and a cola for himself. „Hey, Cloud?" Cloud turns to her with their provisions in his hands. „Hm?"

„You look really great!" Cloud blushes slightly. „Uhm, thanks..." _Say something back to her you idiot!_ „And you...look really nice.", he says, his blush growing. _Nice! She's pretty, beautiful, stunning, charming, gorgeous, etc.!_ Cloud mentally slaps himself. „It's the new dress Tifa, Yuffie and I bought back then."

„Oh. It suits you very well." Aerith giggles slightly. „Thank you, Cloud. Shall we go now?"

„Yeah." They left Clouds apartment and walks to Fenrir. „I'm so excited! I've never been outside of Midgar before!" Cloud raised an eyebrow. „Really? Then that's about time you get out of here."

„Japp!" Once Cloud put the provisions in Fenrirs bags he helps Aerith to get on Fenrir and sit down on it as well. „Ready?", he asks over his shoulder. Aerith wraps her arms around Cloud midsection. Although Cloud's being used to it already, his heart always pounds rapidly in his chest. „Ready!"

„Well, let's go then."

„Yay!", she yells and raised a fist in the air. „Hold on.", he reminds her for the last time and drives off.

* * *

Once they finally left Midgar behind for a few kilometer they quickly arrive Junon and take a boat to Costa Del Sol. „WOW!", Aerith says in pure amazement. „We can look around when we return to Midgar." „Okay..", she says disappointed. As they left Costa Del Sol behind they drive off.

Aerith loosens her grip on him slightly and looks around in amazement. „Wow!" Cloud smiles to himself. _Looks like she's enjoying the ride. She also act really cute..._„Cloud, Cloud!" Aerith squeezes him to get his attention. „What is it?"

„Look over there!" Cloud quickly looks at the direction Aerith's pointing at and sees a horde of Chocobos. „What are these birds?"

„They're Chocobos. You can ride on them."

„Really?", she asks excitedly. „You wanna ride one?" Cloud slowly stops Fenrir. „What?"

„I'll catch you one if you want to." Aeriths eyes sparkle even more. „I'd love to!" Cloud goes off of Fenrir. „Okay." He helps Aerith to get off Fenrir too and tries the next few minutes to catch a Chocobo, vainly. „Cloud!" Cloud looks over to her and his eyes widen. She actually catches a Chocobo! She pet him on his head and he warks happily. _Beginner's luck..._He walks to her. „I got one!", she says happily. „I noticed it already. Come on I'll help you to get on him." The Chocobo Aerith caught isn't that big he's probably very young. The Chocobo notices what they're going to do and kneels down, warking happily again. Cloud places her gently on the Chocobo and just as she's on his back stands up again. „Woah..." Aerith holds onto his back feathers. „Uhm...what should I do now?"

„I don't know. Tell him to move."

„Eh...uhm...Go?" The Chocobo begins to walk slowly. „Hey, he understands me!", Aerith laughs. She pulls a bit on his left side and he turns left. „That's so much fun!" Cloud just smiles at her. „Run!", she suddenly yells and the Chocobo starts running. „Hey, wait!" Cloud quickly jumps on Fenrir and drives off, following her. „Aerith, slow down! It's too dangerous!", he says as he drives right next to her. „No way! Run faster!" The Chocobo runs faster, leaving Cloud behind. Cloud sped up too and drives next to her again. „Aerith! Slow down!" Aerith pouts at him.

She now rides the Chocobo like a real jockey and with her legs on either site on the Chocobo, although she wears a dress. „Faster!" The Chocobo sped up even more and runs as fast as he can. Aerith look back at Cloud and stick out her tongue. _Wow, she would be a great Chocobo-jockey..._Cloud sped up once again, driving now in full speed. _Guess she caught a Dashing-Chocobo..._„Aerith!", he shouts but she ignores him. Aerith looks briefly to him and pouts once again but then an idea struck her. „Stop!", she says to the Chocobo and he immediately stops, while Cloud flashes past them.

_Eh?_ He looks behind him, seeing Aerith waving at him and he breaks hard, gliding a few meter further on the ground. He finally comes to a halt and looks once more back to Aerith, who's now laughing hysterically and the Chocobo warks happily too, probably joining her laughter. Cloud motion her to come to him and she nudges the Chocobo and walks to him. „What's wrong?", she asks him innocently. „Why did you stop so suddenly?"

„You told me to stop.", she smiles at him. „But not so suddenly! You could have fall off the Chocobo and got hurt, or..." Cloud gives her a lecture of what could happen when she carelessly rides a Chocobo. She just rolls her eyes. „Go.", she says to the Chocobo and he starts to walk ahead of Cloud. „Hey, I'm not done!" She ignores him and Cloud sighs. _I messed up...I just want her to be safe..._Cloud drives next to Aerith in a moderate tempo. „Aerith...?" She looks straight ahead, still ignoring him. „Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, but..." She looks at him from the corner of her eye.

„I just don't want you to get hurt..." She giggles quietly. „It's okay, Cloud. I understand. Sorry for riding off like that.", she smiles at him, and Cloud responds with a weak smile of his own. „But you have to admit, it was really funny!" Aerith begins to giggle loudly. „Kinda...", he replies. „Are we there yet?", Aerith asks him after a few minutes. „No. It takes a bit longer."

Aerith groans. „And now?"

„We're not even close there."

„How about now?"

„No."

„And now?"

„No."

„And now?"

„No."

„Really?"

„Yes."

She groans once more. „Are we there yet?"

„Still not."

„Cloud drive a bit faster I want to see Nibelheim today." Cloud sped up and Aerith follows him on her Chocobo. „What about now?"

„No, Aerith." Aerith is about to ask him once more to annoy him a bit but suddenly she screams. Cloud jumps at her scream, and looks around hectically. „What? What is it? What happened? Are you okay? Do you see a monster?"

„No, look over there!", she squeaks in excitement and her Chocobo runs towards a giant flower field. Cloud sighs in relieve. _What a scare..._He follows her and stops before the flowers. „Look at this! It's so beautiful!" Aerith jumps off the Chocobo and runs to Cloud. „Come on, Cloud!" She pulls him on his arm and he goes off of Fenrir. Aerith drags him in the middle of the flower field and let herself fall on top of them, pulling Cloud with her.

„Aerith? Why are we lying in the middle of a flower field?", Cloud asks her moments later. „Because it's fun!" He chuckles slightly in reply. After a moment of silence Cloud begins to speak again. „Hey...Aerith?" He looks over to her.

„Hm?", she replies with closed eyes. „How...How was your date with Tidus yesterday?" It hurts him to ask but he has to know what happened. „Hm...It wasn't that bad. We practically did the same thing like last weekend with the whole group." Cloud sighs in relive. „But..." Aerith adds. Cloud feel his nervousness takes over him again. „He told me...he's in love with me...", she says after a short pause. Cloud heart sinks. _W-WHAT?_ Cloud feels a painful stitch in his heart, like someone would stab him right now. _C-calm down, Strife! You don't even know what she answered._

„And...what did you said?" He tries to speak as calm as possible, which is really hard, considering that Cloud might loose her forever...His pain grow worse and worse every second she didn't answered. So many questions bothers him, which let his hurt grow even more..._He told her? Am I too late? Did I fail? Am I going to loose her? What did she said to him? Does she love him back? What if she rejected him? But what if not?_ „I said...I didn't know..." Cloud relaxes slightly, sighing heavily but quietly in relieve. „Although I often hang out with him and the others...I didn't noticed that he feels this way..." _Hm..._

„What's wrong, Cloud? You're so quiet...I mean...quieter than usual.", she giggles.

„I-It's nothing...We should go now. It's still a long way to Nibelheim." Aerith gets up and brushes the dust off her dress. „You're right." Cloud gets on his feet too and begins to walk to Fenrir. As he noticed that Aerith didn't follow him he looks over his shoulder to her. „What's wrong?"

„Oh, I just thought if I should continue riding on Choco or..."

„Well, it doesn't really matter how we get there. Wait...Choco?" Aerith giggles slightly. „I named him this way." _I rather want her to drive with me, but...I can't force her to do something she doesn't want..._„I ride on Choco!", she decides. „Help me, Cloud!" Aerith takes his arm and drags him to Choco. Cloud sighs quietly. _Hope dies last..._He helps her to get on Choco and climbs on Fenrir afterwards. „Let's go."

„Japp!" And they're off, leaving the beautiful flower field behind.

* * *

About an hour later they take a break to eat something. Cloud takes his sword out of Fenrir, just in case if a monster attacks them.

„That's good!", Aerith compliments, still chewing the sandwich. „It's nothing..." They eat in comfortable silence.

„Cloud!" Aerith suddenly screams, pointing behind him. He turns around, a wolf-like monster runs towards them, ready to attack. Cloud at first pushes Aerith behind him, but before he could reach for his sword it's already too late, the wolf jumps up to attack him. Cloud closes his eyes shut tightly, waiting for the attack, which never came. Cloud hears the monster whimper and hit the ground. He opens his eyes, just to see the monster's few meter away from them. He looks confused to it, but reaches for his sword and slashes the monster with Blade Beam in two. „What happened just now...?", he murmurs. „Well, I protected you.", Aerith replies and smiles at him rather proudly of herself. „How?"

„I used my magic." Cloud raised an eyebrow. „Your magic? I thought you can only use healing magic..."

„Nope. I also can use defense magic, hihi." Cloud smiles slightly at her. „You're really...useful."

„I know. What would you do without me?", she teases. „No, don't say anything! This monster would kill you!" Aerith gets in a fit of giggles. „Hm, and what would you do without me? I'm the one who kills the monsters after all. And I don't think you can use your magic any number of times.", he teases back. Aerith pouts at him and Cloud chuckles lightly at the sight of her face. „Are you done eating?", Cloud asks her.

„Japp."

„Then let's get going." Cloud put the rest of the provisions in Fenrirs bags. Aerith walks to Choco. „Okay, Choco, you can go now." She pet him the last time on his head. Choco warks once more and runs away. „You set him free?"

„It's still a long way, right?"

„Yeah."

„Then we have to sped up." Aerith walks to him and clasps her arms behind her back, smiling. „Right?"

„Yeah." Cloud helps her to get on Fenrir and sheathes his sword back into Fenrir before to get up himself. Aerith held onto Cloud and he drives off.

About an hour later they finally arrive Nibelheim.

Cloud helps Aerith to get off Fenrir and she excitedly runs into town and looks around. Cloud parks Fenrir on the gate and walks to her, once he took out his sword and his holster and placed both of them on his back. „Hm...It looks really...dreary...", she says, still looking around, while Cloud stops next to her. Although it's just a little village nobody's outside, the streets are emptied like a ghost town. „Well...that's one of the reasons I moved out."

„What's the other reason?" Aerith looks to him. He looks around the town with a sad expression. „...I don't know if you heard anything about this, but...Here was some kind of incident. People call it the "Nibelheim-incident". This town was destroyed by a raging fire. No one knew why it happened. And...that was the day I lost my mother."

Aerith looks at him, her eyes filled with concern. „I was there..." He points to the mountain in front of them. „I casually looked back to the town and saw the fire. The whole town burned." Aerith lies her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. „Cloud you don't have to tell me this..."

„You told me your past. It's my turn now." He looks to her with a weak smile. „Well, as I saw the fire I ran back. My house was already burning but I ran in anyway. I searched for my mother in hope she's still alive, but...she was already..." Aerith rubs his arm to comfort him. She could cry because of his story, but fight against it. „As I ran out again I wonered if Tifa was save. I couldn't find her so I thought she's still in her house and ran in. She was in her room, crying. I helped her to escape and we watched the town for a few minutes and walked to the nearest town: Rocket Town. We didn't stayed long there and at some point we moved to Midgar."

„And...what happened as you two arrived Midgar?"

„We were still young so we lived in an orphanage and went to the Midgar High school. Once I earned my own money I moved in my own apartment and Tifa too." Cloud looks to her just to see that she's on the verge of tears and suddenly she burst into tears. „Wh—why are you crying?" Aerith grips his sleeve and hide her face in it.

„What a sad story..." Cloud watches her in silence. „Aerith..." _What should I do now...? _„Hey...don't cry..." Aerith looks up to him with teary eyes and clutches his sleeve tightly. „You had such a tough childhood. You had to take care of yourself and Tifa, and you hadn't anyone but Tifa, while I had Elmyra..." Cloud's at loss of words. „Hey, it's okay now. It toughened me up after all.", he says in hope to cheer her up a bit. „I mean...How would I be if this "Nibelheim-incident" never happened?"

„You're mother would be still alive..."

„Except this..."

„You mean...More Cloud the kitty and less Mr. Bodyguard?", she says teasingly. „Uhm..." Cloud looks away from her to hide his blush. „...Kinda...Something like that...maybe..." Aerith starts to giggle and Cloud thanks the god(s) that Aerith's finally cheerful again. „Uhm, did anything change? I mean...the town?", she asks him as she let go of him.

„No, it looks exactly like back then. This was my house." He points to one of his right side. „And this right next to mine was Tifas" Cloud turns to her again but she's not here anymore. He quickly looks around, but there's no sign of her. „Aerith?"

„Over here!" Cloud raised an eyebrow, her voice just came from above him. He looks up, Aerith climbed up the water tower! „Aerith, what are you doing? It's too dangerous! You could fall and get hurt or..."

„Cloud, calm down! I'm fine.", she giggles, but in Clouds sight it's anything but funny! „Aerith, please!"

„Okay...killjoy...", she mumbles the last part. She climbs down, but suddenly one of the wooden boards kracks loudly and she falls down, but instead of landing on the hard ground she landed on something soft...Aerith looks down to see on what she landed, just to see Cloud. He caught her but lost his balance and fell with her. „Thank you for catching me.", she giggles as she get off him. „No problem..." Cloud gets up. „I told you it's dangerous."

„But it had a good end. Besides...I knew you would catch me when I fall. You're my bodyguard after all.", she smiles confidently at him. _I guess it's time to tell her..._, he thinks and takes a deep breath, to calm himself down. His heartbeat goes faster every second now that he decided to tell her. „Aerith I...want to tell you something..." He looks to the ground, blushing. „Really? What is it?"

„I...", he couldn't finish his sentence as Clouds cellphone rings. _If this isn't an emergency I swear I kill the one who dares to disturb me!_ He pulls his cellphone off his pocket and claps it open, while turning away from her. „What?", he almost yells in the phone. „Yo, Cloud!", a cheery voice greets him. „Zack, what do you want?"

„Woah, touchy aren't we?"

„What do you want?", Cloud repeats, getting impatient. „I just wanted to know if you already told her."

„No. I just wanted to."

„Oh...okay...I'll call you later then, sorry for disturbing you, hehe!" Cloud rolls his eyes.

„Tell him, if he doesn't tell her right now **I'm** gonna tell her!", another voice yells. „Yuffie's with you?"

„Eh, the whole group's with me. Don't worry Tidus couldn't make it, he'll come later." Zack chuckles. „Zack...there's a problem..."

„What problem?", Aerith and Zack ask him in unison. He quickly turns around. „Eh...There's no problem."

„And why did you tell there's a problem?", Zack asks, confused. „I didn't talk with you, Zack."

„Tell me later. And good luck!" The others cheers in the background to encourage him. „Yeah...bye." He shut his phone and put it into his pocket again. „What did Zack said?"

„Nothing.", he answers a bit too fast. Aerith raised an eyebrow. „Nothing...special.", he adds. „Okay...What do you wanted to say?" Cloud gulps. „Well...I..."

„Aerith?", a deep male voice asks, interrupting Cloud who gets already frustrated. _Who...!_ Cloud and Aerith turns around to see a man with long silvery hair and long black clothes. „Aerith is it you?", the man asks her. „Yes, and who...?"

„You don't remember me?", he asks in slight disappointment and walks to them. Aerith thinks for a while. „Sephiroth?" He just nod. _Sephiroth? You mean this so called "hero"? The first class SOLDIER?_ „Long time no see, Aerith."

„Indeed.", she smiles at him. „You know him?", Cloud asks her quietly. „Oh! Cloud this is an old friend of mine, Sephiroth."

„You mean the one Elmyra talked about?"

„Exactly. Sephiroth this is Cloud, my bodyguard." Sephiroth shot Cloud a short glare and Cloud boggles. _Why is he glaring at me like this?_ „Bodyguard, hm?" Sephiroth examines him a bit. „Japp, he's the best!", Aerith says, smiling brightly. „The best?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. _Don't overstate it, Aerith..._„What are you doing here, Sephiroth?"

„I'm here for a mission. I work for Shin-Ra now. I'm a SOLDIER first class."

„Oh really? I'm sorry, I'm not interested in Shin-Ras business, that's why I didn't know."

„It's okay."

Cloud leans to Aerith. „We should go now. I want to show you something else...", he whispers in her ear. „Oh, okay. Well, we have to go now."

„You're leaving already?", he asks in disappointment. „Yes, you know...We have a date right now. And we don't want to disturb your work.", she says and takes Clouds arm, hugging it lightly, while Clouds blush grows.

„Oh really?" Sephiroth glares at Cloud fierily. _What's his problem?_ Cloud glares back. „Aerith, go ahead to Fenrir, okay?" Aerith looks at him questioningly, but obeys and walks to Fenrir. „What's your problem?", he asks Sephiroth rather calmly, not wanting to get Aeriths attention. „My problem? My problem is that Aerith has a date with a pipsqueak like you!"

Cloud glares as fierily as Sephiroth does. „Pipsqueak?", he repeats, gritting his teeth. „Yeah, I said pipsqueak." Sephiroth chuckles slightly. Cloud unconsciously reaches for his sword. „I would break it off if I were you. You don't have the ghost of a chance." Cloud, still gritting his teeth, let go of his sword. „I don't get it...that Aerith would go on a date with **you**. She deserves so much better than you.", he chuckles. „She can go out with whomever she want. And she wants me!", he says, his rage visible in his eyes. Sephiroth laughs at that. „You? Ha! She probably goes out with you out of pity."

Cloud growls slightly. He really want to attack him, but Sephiroth was right...Cloud doesn't have the ghost of a chance...He can't fight against a first class SOLDIER, except he's suicidal...They glare at each other for a few more minutes. „Well, we definitely meet again...Cloud.", Sephiroth says and turns around to walk away. He stops one last time and looks over his shoulder. „And then...", he adds. „Aerith will be mine.", he chuckles lightly and left. Cloud glares holes in his back and starts walking to Aerith. _Forget Tidus...He's essentially tougher..._Cloud takes a deep breath. He want to look as normal as possible in front of Aerith. „Let's go, Aerith.", he says as calm as possible and help her to get on Fenrir. „What did you two talk about?"

„Nothing special.", he simply says and climbs on Fenrir too and drives off.

During the ride...

Clouds rage appears in his eyes again. _Who does he think he is? __**HE**__ was the one who left her. __**I'm**__her best friend now! I mean...I hope it will be something deeper than that, but...I don't think Aerith could love such a bastard like him! He want her? Then he has to get through me first! I won't give __her up that easily! I would __**never**__ give her up!_ Aerith noticed his body tensed up. „Cloud?", she whispers to him and feels him jump. „Y-yeah?"

„Are you okay?", she asks, her voice filled with worry. „S-sure. Why not?"

„I thought...It doesn't matter. Where are we driving now?" Cloud thanks her silently for changing the subject. „You know the Gold Saucer?" Aeriths eyes widen and he squeezes Cloud tightly.

„W—we drive to the Gold Saucer?", she repeats excitedly. „Yeah." Aerith squeaks in excitement, while hugging Cloud tighter. Cloud smiles slightly to himself. _I have to tell her there...I might never get a better chance like that._

**A.N.** Here's Cloudys sec rival: SEPHIROTH!^^

and uhm originally the part in the Gold Saucer should be in this chappy too, but it's already long enough so this part will be an extra chappy

please review! ;3


	9. A confession isn't that difficult, is it

**A.N.** About the play...I tried to follow the original script, but some things are just improvised by meXD

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 9: A confession isn't that difficult, is it?

They arrive North Corel and Cloud parks Fenrir before the rope way. Cloud helps Aerith to get off of Fenrir and she immediately runs ahead. „Wait!", Cloud call her, but she continues running. „Hurry up!", she yells and enters the rope way. Cloud walks cozily to the rope way too and enters it. „Finally!", Aerith teases. „Hey, we have a lot of time." The rope way begins to move and a few minutes later they finally arrive the Gold Saucer. Aerith runs ahead again. „Come on! Hurry up!" Aerith turns to him and waits for him. „Don't rush me."

_I didn't expect her to act like...a child. But I can't blame her. It's the first time she's outside of Midgar, no wonder that she act like that. _Aerith pouts at him. „Come on already!" She takes his arm and drags him to the entrance. Cloud buys the tickets and they enter the Gold Saucer.

„So...what do we do now?", Aerith asks him. Cloud shrugs. „Your decision."

„Okay...Hm..." Aerith looks at the board. „Oh, look!" She points to something and Cloud looks over her shoulder. At the Event Square's a play. „Come on, Cloud!" Aerith takes his arm again and drags him to the Event Square. „Congratulations!", says one of the employees as Cloud and Aerith enter the Event Square. „You're the 100th couple! You two will be the lead actors in our play."

„Eh?", asks Cloud confused. „Don't worry it's not hard, just play what you want our company will do the rest.", he reassures them. „Sounds funny! Come on, Cloud!"

„Eh..." They follow him behind the scenery to prepare themselves for the play.

„In the dim, distant past...", the narrator begins. „Once open a time...appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia an evil shadow...princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the evil dragon king Valvados. What will happen to her? At that moment, the legendary hero Alfred hurries to her rescue!" The employees have to push Cloud on the stage. He stumbles on the stage. „Oh, you must be the legendary hero Alfred!, the knight asks Cloud.

Cloud doesn't say anything. „Hey, it's your turn.", the knight whispers to him. Cloud points to himself with an questioning look. „Exactly, you. Ahem!", the knight clears his throat. „I'm firmly convinced of it. Please...please save princess Rosa! Well, please speak to the king!" The king enters the stage. „Oh legendary hero, Alfred!", the king begins. „You came to save my beloved Rosa. At the top of a dangerous mountain dwells the evil dragon king Valvados, the one who kidnapped Princess Rosa. But...you can't defeat the evil dragon king now! Contact the one who can help you!" A mage enters the stage and stand next to the knight. Cloud choose the mage. „How can I help you?", the mage asks him. „Tell me the weak spot of the dragon king.", the legendary hero says. „It's love." _Love?_ He raised an eyebrow.

„Oh, what will happen next? Oh, legendary hero, look!", the narrator continues. The evil dragon king Valvados enters the stage with Aerith who plays princess Rosa. „Grrrooaaaahhh! Here I come legendary hero, Alfred!", the evil dragon king growls. „Please help me, legendary hero Alfred!", Aerith cries dramatically. „Psst...like that?", she whispers to the employees, who nods. The evil dragon king attacks the mage and the knight and they fall to the ground K.O. „Grroooaahh! What next, legendary hero?", he growls. Cloud, I mean the legendary hero Alfred, walks to Aerith, eh..princess Rosa.

_Love, hm?_ He stops in front of her._ I can't kiss her on a stage...our first kiss should be more...I don't know...romantic? _Cloud kneels down on one knee and takes Aeriths hand. He looks one last time in her beautiful eyes, smiling slightly and kisses her hand. Cloud begins to blush as his lips touched her soft skin. „Cloud...I mean, Alfred...", she corrects herself. „Aaaarrgghh! The curse! The power...of love!" The dragon king disappears. „Oh look!", the king says. „Love has conquered! We want to return and celebrate!"

„Oh the power of love's so unfathomable...And if our legendary hero Alfred's not dead, he lives together with our history till today.", the narrator finishes. All of them left the stage. Cloud and Aerith are on the entrance of the Event Square. „That was fun!", Aerith giggles. „Kinda.", Cloud replies, smiling slightly at her. Aerith executes a dramatic fainting motion. „Oh, save me, legendary hero Alfred!" She trips and burst into a fit of giggles. Cloud chuckles slightly and helps her up to stand upright. Aerith then leads the way to the Wonder Square. „Let's play some games!", Aerith submits. „So you can beat me again?"

„Exactly!"

„No thanks." Aerith looks at him with her puppy-dog-eyes. „Pleeeaaassseeee?" Cloud blushes at this sight. „Uhm..." Aerith clutches on his shirt. „Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" Her eyes begin to water. _Oh no, please don't cry!_ „Alright..." Her expression becomes happy again. „Really?" _She's really good..._ „Thank you, Cloud!" She hugs him shortly and runs off to pick a game. Cloud blushes even more and follows her moments later.

They played almost every game and of course Aerith won almost every game. Cloud even won two stuffed animals for Aerith: a Chocobo and a Moogle. „Perhaps I should name the Chocobo Cloud?", she teases, dropping an allusion to his spiky hair. „Very funny, Aerith." Aerith just giggles. „Hey, it's real late...We should hurry up or else we can't make it to Midgar in time."

„I guess you're right..." She looks at him with a sad expression. And suddenly it hits Cloud. _Shit! I've forgot I wanted to confess to her!_ „Hey, Cloud?"

„Hm?"

„Do you mind if we go to the gondola before we leave?" _The gondola!_ „Sure thing."

„Yay, let's go!"

During the gondola ride...

_I have to tell her now...I have to tell her now...!_ Aerith looks out of the window in pure amazement. „Look! It's so beautiful!" _You're beautiful..._Cloud smiles at her, but she didn't noticed. „Aaaww, how cute!" He looks out of the window too. They could see the Chocobo racing. _I have to tell her now!_ He looks to her, his heart goes faster every second. „Hey, Aerith?"

„Hm?" She turns to him. „There's...something I want to tell you..."

„Okay." She smiles at him and waits patiently for him to continue. „Uhm...", he begins hesitantly, blushing madly. „I...I..." Aerith just continues smiling at him, urging him to continue. „I..." Cloud takes a deep breath. His blush deepens to the maximum and his heart pounds rapidly in his chest. He looks to her with determination in his eyes. „Aerith, I lo—"

„Waahh!" Aerith interrupts him, while looking out. There's a giant firework. Cloud hang his head in pure embarrassment, he almost confessed to her! _I was SO close! Damn fireworks!_ „Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I never saw a firework before..."

„It's okay..." Cloud looks to the ground, not able to look at her right now, he's too embarrassed...„What do you wanted to tell me?" Somehow Cloud lost all his courage now. „It...It doesn't matter..."

„Are you sure? It sounds like it's really important..." Cloud sighs quietly. _Zack was right...I needed training..._

„It's...not that important...", he murmurs.

„If you say so...", she says but isn't convinced of his answer. „Cloud?", Aerith calls him after a moment of silence. „Hm?"

„I told Yuffie and Tifa...that I'm a Cetra." Cloud looks up to her forgetting his embarrassment slightly. „Really? What did they said?"

„They said the same thing like you did.", she says smiling. „I was scared the they didn't want to be friends with me anymore..."

„Don't say that! I know Tifa and Yuffie and they would never abandon you just because you're different!"

„Do you think I can also tell Leon, Vincent, Zack and Tidus?", she asks with a worried expression. „Of course. If you don't want to be alone I can be with you."

„Thanks...", her smile appears again and is as bright as always, like there's nothing bad on this world, that everything's alright. Once the ride ended they left the Gold Saucer. They arrives North Corel again and walk to Fenrir. „I wish we could stay a bit longer..." Aerith sighs and Cloud joins her. _Yeah...Me too..._ „You're mother will be worried.", he says instead. „Oh don't worry.", she reassures him. „She said as long as I'm with you she has no reasons to be worried about me.", she says with a wink. They climbs on Fenrir and Cloud drives off to Costa Del Sol.

* * *

„Let's look around!", Aerith says as they arrive Costa Del Sol and runs ahead. „Wait, we still have to hurry, it's almost nightfall!" Aerith turns around and pouts at him. „You promised we look around when we return to Midgar!" Cloud sighs, he forgot about it. „Okay then...A promise is a promise." They walk through the town and at last they're on the beach. _That's my chance!_ Clouds heartbeat goes faster again. „Aerith, I want to tell you something!", Cloud says with a tinge of red on his cheeks and gets her undivided attention. „Go on.", she encourages him and smiles sweetly at him.

„Okay, uhm..." _Just tell her!_ „Aerith, I l—" He couldn't finish his sentence because his cellphone rings. Cloud groans loudly and takes his phone out of his pocket. „WHAT?", he yells in his phone. „Still touchy, huh?", laughs Zack. „I just wanted to know if you told her already."

„No, Zack, I just wanted to...!", Cloud growls. „Eh? I thought you told her already...", Zack says with confusion in his voice. „No...I'll tell you tomorrow."

„Alright. I come visit."

„Okay."

„What? He didn't told her?", Yuffie yells in the background. „Hey!", Zack yells, suddenly far away from his phone. „Listen, Chocobo-head!", Yuffie yells in the phone and Cloud has to hold his phone away from his ear. „Yuffie, don't yell like that!"

„If you don't tell her right now, **I'm** gonna tell her! Got it?" And with that said she hung up. Cloud just sighs and put his phone back into his pocket. „Yuffie sounded really mad...", Aerith states. „She is. But I don't care." Aerith begins to walk to the water. „So, what do you wanted to tell me?", she asks him again. Cloud walks next to her. He takes a deep breath and clears his throat. „Well...I wanted to tell you...that...that I..."_ Say it already!_ „I l—"

„Aah!", Aerith cries suddenly as she slides away, but before she could his the ground Cloud held her on her waist. Cloud held her for a while..._Hm...I also can just show her..._, he thinks and leans in slowly, but he also slides away and both of them fall in the water. They quickly goes out of the water. „It's so cold!" Aerith wraps her arms around herself to keep her warm a bit. Cloud didn't care if he was wet, he let all his chances pass. _Why? Why the hell goes everything wrong? I just want to tell her that I love her!_ „Let's go..."

Aerith nods in agreement and they walk back to Fenrir. Cloud takes a leather jacket out of Fenrirs bags. „Here." Cloud lies his jacket around her shoulder and she pulls it closer to herself. „Thank you."

„Hey, do you want something to eat?", Cloud asks her as he noticed he still has a few sandwiches left. Aerith just nod. And Cloud, because of his nervousness, totally forgot that he's hungry too.

Once they're done eating they take the next ship back to Junon.

* * *

They pass Junon and are in about an hour in Midgar. Aerith fell asleep as they left Junon behind. It's already dark and it was a long day for Aerith so it's understandable that Aerith's so exhausted. Cloud just noticed her sleeping because she loosened her grip on him slightly and leans against him. _I wonder if her mother's worried about her...it's really late after all...Although...Aerith said she's not worried as long as she's with me...She really has faith on me..._Cloud smiles to himself.

Cloud sped up a bit and he already sees the gates of Midgar. _I should wake her up..._„Aerith.", he whispers, moving slightly to wake her up. „Aerith!", he says a bit louder and Aerith begins to stir. „Hm...?"

„We arrive Midgar.", he informs her. „Okay...", she murmurs and yawns. „Can I sleep at your place...?", she asks him sleepily. Cloud stiffens. „W-what?"

„Can I sleep at your place?", she repeats. _I get a new chance?_ Clouds face lit up. „Okay..."

They arrive Cloud place, Aerith fell asleep again. „Aerith we're here."

„Already...?", she murmurs and opens her eyes a bit.

„Yeah." Cloud gets up and Aerith instantly lies down on Fenrir. „Aerith get up." Cloud chuckles slightly. „Carry me.", she murmurs. Cloud realizes it makes no sense to argue with her and picks her up and carries her to his apartment.

As he enters it he walks to his bedroom and lies Aerith on his bed. „You can sleep here.", he says as he covers her up. „Thank you...Good night..."

„Night." Cloud was about to leave but turns around one last time. „Aerith, are you listening?"

„...Yeah..."

Cloud is silent for a moment. „I love you, Aerith." He finally said it! But...Aerith didn't reply...He raised an eyebrow and walks to her just to see she's already sleeping! Cloud groans. _Not again! I just told her! Why?_ Cloud gets frustrated. Aerith still doesn't know anything about his feelings for her..._There's always tomorrow..._Cloud sighs and left her. He enters the living room and lies on his couch. He closes his eyes and replays todays events in his head. Cloud sighs once again and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

**A.N.** Haha! Did you really thought Cloud really confess to her now?XDDD

His confession will be in the next few chappys*gg*

please review! ;3


	10. That's why I want to become stronger!

**A.N.** Hi again, sorry for the late upload but the last few weeks were really stressful...-.-'''a lot of assessments (or something like that) and presentations... ouf...and uhm I was too lazy tooXDD 'cause I write my fanfics in school (handwritten) and have to write them again on PC. I'm already at ch. 11XD and the fact that Dissidia 012 is finally in EU...*-*

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 10: That's why I want to become stronger!

_Cloud and Aerith are in the gondola, sitting opposite each other. „Aerith, I...I have to tell you something...", Cloud says, blushing. „What is it?", she asks him curious and smiles at him. „Well..." Clouds blush grows, while his heart beats rapidly in his chest. He takes a deep breath and looks straight into her beautiful emerald eyes. „Aerith, I...I love you." Aeriths eyes widen slightly. „So...much...", he adds, looking to the ground. Aeriths eyes soften and smiles sweetly at him. Clouds heart goes faster every second in fear she might reject him. He's surprised as Aerith stands up and sit down right next to him. „Cloud."_

„_Hm?" He looks to her and she immediately capture his lips in a sweet kiss, holding him tightly on his shoulders. His eyes widen in shock but he closes his eyes moments later and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her back passionately. He put all his love for her in this kiss and deepens it. They brake apart to breath and Aerith hugs him immediately as they parted. „I love you too, Cloud.", she whispers to him and he just hugs her back, pulling her closer to him and leans his head on hers. They brake apart moments later and Cloud leans in for another kiss..._

„Ow!", Cloud shouts as he hit the floor with a loud thump. „Huh...?" He gets up in a sitting position and looks around. He's in his living room...and slept on the couch, that means..._It was just a dream..._, he thinks disappointed. „Cloud, are you okay? I heard you screaming." Aerith enters the living room. „I'm fine...I just fell from the couch..." Aerith walks to him and help him to get up. And before Aerith could tease him about it the doorbell rings and Cloud let out a sigh of relieve, he knows very well what she was about to say to him. Aerith walks to the door and opens it. „Oh, hi Zack!" Zack raised an eyebrow. „Aerith? What are you doing here?"

„I stayed here overnight. I guess I was so tired last night that I didn't wanted to go home.", she smiles at him and Zack thinks about the meaning behind her words. _Tired...? Last night? Oh god, don't tell me they...!_ Cloud knows what Zack must be thinking right now and runs to him. „Uhm, that's right.", he adds. „As we arrived Midgar last night, she was so tired and...I guess too lazy to go home so...she asked me if she could sleep here and she immediately fell asleep as we arrived here.", Cloud explains. „Ooohh, okay.", Zack finally understands. „What are you doing here anyway, Zack?", Aerith asks him as he enters Cloud apartment. „Cloud wanted me to come over. By the way...how was your date?" Zack smirks at them. „It was great! He showed me his hometown! And we were at the Gold Saucer and Costa Del Sol!"

„Really? Nothing more?" Zack raised an eyebrow as he noticed she didn't said anything about Clouds confession. „Oh, we met my childhood friend." Cloud thinks about what happened as they met him and clenches his fists, while looking away from his friends to hide his death glare.

„Your childhood friend?" Aerith nods rapidly. „He was in Nibelheim for a mission. He's a SOLDIER 1st class." Zacks eyes widen. „A SOLDIER 1st class? What's his name?", he asks suddenly very excited. „Uhm, Sephiroth."

„Sephiroth is your childhood friend?"

„Uhm...yeah. You know him?"

„Of course I know him! Whole Midgar knows him!"

„Well, I didn't knew his a SOLDIER. I'm not interested in Shin-Ras business..."

„Then I tell you something about him. He's a hero! And because of him I want to join SOLDIER too!" Cloud raised an eyebrow, he heard this story a hundred times...„Really...?"

„Yeah, really!", Zack says excitedly, not realizing the sarcasm in Clouds voice. „Hey, how 'bout we eat something?"

„Sounds good." Cloud walks to the kitchen but was stopped by Aerith. „I make breakfast!", she says and pushes Cloud out of the kitchen. „Eh? But you're a guest! I can't..."

„You can.", was her last words before she closed the door. Cloud blinks, still looking dumbfounded at the door. „Well, whatever..." Zack pushes Cloud to the living room. „Okay, why didn't you told her?", he asks as Zack closed the door. „I wanted to! But fate hates me!" Zack raised an eyebrow. „I had so many chances but I was always interrupted! By YOU!" Zack just laughs nervously and scratch the back of his head. „And Sephiroth...!" Cloud growls. „He's just jealous...", he murmurs and glares at the ground, while clenching his fists again. „Why's that?" Cloud looks up to him, his anger visible in his eyes. „He said...we defiantly meet again and...and that Aerith will be his then...!"

„Oh...Okay." Clouds still clenched fists tremble with pure anger and he grit his teeth tightly. Zack put a hand on his shoulder. „Hey, calm down. You're much better than him." Cloud sighs and relaxes a bit. „Oh and...", he adds more calmly. „Tidus told Aerith he's in love with her..."

„I know that. He told us yesterday.", Zack sighs. „But don't worry! Aerith will definitely choose you!", he says encouraging and hit Cloud playfully on his back. „I hope so..."

„You can count on that!" Cloud smiles slightly at him. „But...", Zack adds. „That's really great! I mean, whenever you wanted to tell her you were interrupted!" Zack begins to laugh hysterically. „That's not great!", Cloud growls slightly and glares at him.

A few minutes later Aerith finished breakfast and they ate in comfortable silence. Cloud however is still tensed up and hopes he will never ever see Sephiroth in his live again and especially not with Aerith. „Okay, I should go now.", Aerith says as they finished eating. „I walk you home.", Cloud says and stands up. „You don't have to..."

„I want to." _I'm worried you'll meet __**him**__..._„Okay then..."

„And I join you two!" Zack wraps his arms around their shoulders. „Let's go then." Cloud release himself from Zacks grip and starts walking, while Aerith and Zack follow him. They go out of Clouds apartment and suddenly he stops. „Hey, wait a moment." Cloud walks to Fenrir and takes the two stuffed animals out of its bags. He arrives them again and hand it to Aerith. „Oh, right! I forgot about them already!" Aerith takes the stuffed animals and hugs them tightly. „Hey, you should name the Chocobo Cloud!", Zack suggest and laughs. „Very funny..." Cloud glares at him and Aerith joins Zacks laughter. „I had the same idea!"

„Let's go already.", Cloud sighs and starts walking, followed by Aerith and Zack, still laughing. „Hey...Zack?", Aerith says as they finally calmed down. „Hm?" Aerith looks at him with slight fear in her eyes. „I want to tell you something that might shock you..." _I hope she won't confess to me now..._, Zack thinks slightly nervous. Cloud glances to them. „I'm...", she begins hesitantly. „I'm a Cetra." Aerith whispered it to him, not wanting everyone to hear it. „A Cetra? What's this?"

„You know...an Ancient."

„Oh...? I thought they died out?"

„I'm the only one."

„Okay...That's kinda cool. Except for the fact that you're the only one of course." Aerith looks at him with wide eyes. „You...think it's cool?"

„Of course. The Ancients could talk to the planet and use magic right? I think that's really cool.", he says, grinning, while Aerith sighs in relive. „I'm glad." Her eyes begin to water slightly. „I was afraid you won't be my friend anymore..."

„Why? Just because you're a Cetra? You give your friends too little credit, Aerith." Zack smirks and noticed that Cloud didn't said anything yet. „And Cloud knows it already?"

„Yeah."

„But you have to promise not to tell anyone!", Aerith says quickly, holding Zacks arm. „Sure thing." They continue walking, but suddenly Cloud gets a weird feeling...He looks around and his eyes widen. Sephiroth's here! „Let's hurry." Cloud pushes Aerith and Zack forward, but Aerith stops. „Hey, Sephiroth's here!" _Shit! She noticed him!_ „Where?", Zack asks excitedly. „Over there. Sephiroth!" She calls him and wave to him. „Hi, Aerith.", he says as he walks to them and shot Cloud a short glare. Cloud glares back at him. „Where are you going?", asks Aerith and smiles at him, not noticing his glare to Cloud. „To the Sin-Ra building. I finished my mission. And you?"

„Well, Zack and Cloud wanted to bring me home." Sephiroth looks to Zack suspiciously. „Nice to meet ya! I'm Zack!"

„Sephiroth.", he replies with a nod. _Don't pretend to be kind. I saw through you for the first time I saw you._ Sephiroth turns his attention to Aerith again. „Do you mind if I join you?" _YES!_ „Of course not.", she says, still smiling at him. As they walk to Aeriths she and Sephiroth catch up some things. Finally they arrive her house. „Well, I can walk the rest by myself. Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" She waves at them and walks to her house. „Bye.", the guys say in unison. They walk back again and Cloud and Sephiroth glare at each other the whole time. Zack noticed it and thinks for a way to end this already. „And? How was your date?", Sephiroth asks Cloud teasingly. „Oh great, thank you!", he teases back. „Although you couldn't tell her how you feel?" Cloud eyes widen. „How do you know this?" Sephiroth just chuckles. „It's too obvious." Cloud growls quietly and clenches his fists. „I'll tell her and she'll love me back!"

„Dream on. Why would she fall in love with a pipsqueak like you?" Cloud grit his teeth and glares at him fierily.

_Better get him out of here, before he loose control..._, Zack thinks and pushes Cloud away from Sephiroth. „Come on, Cloud. Let's go somewhere else..."

„That's right. Just run away, pipsqueak.", Sephiroth chuckles. „Just ignore him...", Zack whispers to Cloud and continues walking. „Aerith will never fall in love with you. **Never**." Cloud stops. His body tensed up and his eyes shut tightly. His fists trembling and clenched so tight his knuckles went white already. „Well, go home and cry, while I—" Sephiroth couldn't finish his sentence as Cloud runs to him, ready to attack. „Cloud!" Zack calls him, but he ignores him. Cloud raised his fist and was about to punch him in his face but Sephiroth steps away and punches him on his right eye instead. Cloud kneels on one knee. _Kch! He's way too strong. This'll be a black eye..._But he just ignores the pain and stands up to attack him again, but Sephiroth punches him on his stomach before he could do anything. „Ugh!" Cloud grit his teeth in pain and rage and Sephiroth takes the opportunity and kicks him on his stomach and Cloud flies back to Zack. „Cloud!"

He hits the ground, hard and Zack runs to him, while he gets up in a sitting position. „Hey, are you okay?", Zack asks him worried and helps him up. Cloud doesn't say anything he just continues to glare at Sephiroth. Oh, how he wished he could punch his stupid smirk off his also stupid face! „Was that all? And you want to protect Aerith?", Sephiroth continues to provoke him. Cloud is about to run to him again, but Zack hold him back. „Oh no, you won't!" Zack drags him away from him. „Let go! I'll kill him! **I'll kill him**!" Sephiroth just laughs at this. Cloud continues to fight against Zacks grip but he's too strong. „Let go already!" Zack drags him to Cloud apartment.

As they enter it Zack pushes Cloud somewhere else and locks the door behind him. He put the key in his pocket and Cloud immediately runs to the door to run to Sephiroth and kill him, but the door won't open. „What the—?" He looks around hectically, searching for his key. „Zack, where's the key?"

„I have it." Cloud turns around and glares at him. „Give it to me!"

„No."

„Give it to me!", he yelled getting impatient. „No.", Zack repeats in an emotionless tone in his voice. Cloud runs to him. „Zack!" Zack just pins him against the wall. „CLOUD! Shut the hell up!" Cloud blinks, his eyes widen slightly. It's really rare that Zack yells at someone. Cloud takes a deep breath to calm himself down. „Cloud, you're not strong enough to fight against him. Remember: he's a SOLDIER 1st class!" Cloud looks to the ground with a sad expression. „...I guess you're right...", he murmurs and falls to the ground. „What shall I do...?"

„It's simple!", Zack says with his normal voice again. „You need training!"

„And..."

„I'll help you with it! And I call the others, I'm sure they help too." Zack takes his phone off his pocket and dials a number.

„Hey, Leon!", he says after a short pause. „I need your help." Cloud looks up to him. „Cloud needs training...uhm, that's a long story..." Cloud gets up and walks to him to hear what Leon's talking about. „Okay then.", Leon says. „Shall I call everyone else?"

„That would be great!"

„And we meet where?"

„Outside the gates of Midgar."

„Alright then. See you later."

„See ya!" Zack shut his phone and put it in his pocket again. „Okay everyone will come. Tidus too but we mustn't tell him the reason why you need training, hm?" Cloud nods. „Alright then, let's go!"

Before Cloud and Zack drive to the meeting place they drive to Zacks, because Zack wants to take his own sword along.

They meet everyone else outside the gates of Midgar. Zack chose this place because outside the gates are a lot of monsters, a perfect place to train. „Hey, where are the girls?", asks Zack everyone as he noticed the girls aren't here. „They come later. They're with Aerith right now.", Vincent informs them. „Why are we here anyway?", Tidus asks them curious. „And what happened to your eye, Cloud?", asks Leon as he noticed Clouds black eye. „Oh, eh, our Cloudy-boy wants to become stronger and...he got in a fight with...someone...that's why.", Zack explains and Cloud glares at him. „Don't call me that...!" The others shrug it off and without another word they start to train Cloud.

About almost four hours later the girls finally arrive them. „Hey, sorry, we couldn't make it earlier!", Tifa says as she and Yuffie run to the guys. „I don't get it. Why want Chocobo-head to become stronger?", Yuffie asks them curious and Tifa gasps. „Oh god, Cloud! What happened to your eye?", she asks Cloud worried. „He got in a fight with someone.", Zack explains again. „And whom?"

Zack and Cloud look at each other before Cloud sighs. „You can tell them."

„With Sephiroth."

„WHAT?", everyone shout. „How did he do this?", asks Leon. „Uhm...long story." And without another explanation they continue Clouds training. It lasts till nightfall.

„Okay, we continue tomorrow after school!", Zack says and everyone agree. Cloud walks to Fenrir and sheathes his sword back in it. In this moment Tifa arrives him. „Cloud?" He turns to her. „Tifa? What is it?"

„Why do you want to become stronger?" Tifa comes straight to the point. Cloud looks away from her and thinks for a while. He can tell her, perhaps she knows what to do...„It's about Aerith..."

„So you...want to become stronger for Aerith?"

„Uhm...Yeah." Tifa raised an eyebrow, not understanding what the point is. „And why?"

„Well..." Cloud sighs. „Sephiroth want to...steal her from me. And...I fought with him today and...well, as you can see, I lost." He points to his black eye. „Oh..." Tifa nods in understanding. „And I can't fight against him. He's a SOLDIER 1st class after all..." Tifa put a hand on his shoulder. „You'll make it. I'm sure of it.", she reassures him and smile at him, while Cloud smiles back weakly. „I hope you're right, Tifa..."

„Hey! Didn't you listening? I'm **sure** of it!" Clouds smile grows a bit. „Thank you."

„Hey, sure thing! You helped me, I help you.", she says, grinning widely. „You're the best, Teef." Cloud suddenly pulls Tifa in a light hug, taking her by surprise. Tifas eyes widen, he didn't hug her for years and he didn't call her "Teef" for years either. Her smile widens even more and she hugs him back and pat him lightly on his back. „I know that.", she replies, giggling. _That's not the Cloud I used to know anymore._, Tifa thinks as they parted. _He really cares more about his friends and he even fell in love with someone. And he smiles more often although he still wants to hide it. I'm really grateful for Aerith to appear in his life._ Tifas smile grows even more if possible. „Why are you so happy, Teef?"

„Oh, I just...hihi, imagined your wedding with Aerith.", she jokes and gets in a fit of laughter. „Tifa!" Cloud looks away from her to hide his blush. „What? I know you want to propose to her." Cloud shot Tifa a short glare. „Tifa, I didn't even confess to her. It's way too early to even think about a wedding!"

„But you didn't said you won't do it.", she states, smirking. „Eh...uhm..." Cloud turns around, his back facing her now and Tifa gets in a fit of laughter again. „Hey, Cloud? Do you mind if you drive me home?", she asks him, still giggling. „Of course I mind.", Cloud says with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice. „Oh, come on!" Tifa noticed his sarcastic tone and plays along with it. „I just helped you, didn't I?" Cloud however doesn't say anything. „Or do you want me to tell Aerith how you feel?", she says teasingly and Cloud turns around quickly. „You won't...!"

„I will.", she replies with a devilish smirk. „That's black mail!"

„Of course it is." Cloud growls quietly. „Hey, Cloud!", Zack calls him and walks to them. „Drive me home!" Cloud glances to Tifa and back to Zack before he nods. „Okay."

„Hey, what about me?", Tifa almost yells and put her hands on her hips.

„You can walk.", Cloud says teasingly and climbs on Fenrir with Zack. But before Cloud could do anything else Tifa jumps on Fenrir too. She stands behind Zack and holds on his shoulders. „Let's go already!", she yells excitedly and raised a fist. Cloud sighs dramatically, but let it pass and drives off, the others with their vehicles close behind.

Avalanche separate again Cloud, Zack and Tifa arrive at Zacks place first. „Well, see ya guys tomorrow!" Zack jumps off Fenrir and waves at them. „Bye."

Tifa sits down and holds on Cloud. „See ya, Zack!" She waves at him and Cloud drives off to Tifas.

„Thank you for bringing me home.", Tifa says as they arrives at her place. „Well, I had no other choice."

„That's right! Good night, Cloud!" Tifa jumps off Fenrir and runs to the front door. „Night.", Cloud replies and drives off. Tifa watches him as he drove off and giggles quietly by herself before she enters her apartment.

A few minutes later Cloud finally arrives his own home. He enters his bedroom and let himself fall on his bed. He still very tired from today's training. Cloud takes his phone to check it for any mails, because he forgot it at home. He has three missed calls from Aerith. _Aerith? I should call her back..._He dials her number and waits for her to pick up. „Hello?", Aerith answers. „Hey, Aerith, it's Cloud. Why did you call me three times?"

„Oh, because I was so alone. Tifa and Yuffie left, so I thought we could do something together..."

„Oh...I'm sorry, I forgot my phone, so..." Aerith starts to giggle. „It's okay. I met Sephiroth and we hung out together." _WHAT?_ Clouds anger appears again and he feels a sting in his heart. _I don't want you to met him ever again!_, he really wanted to say this, but keeps quiet. „And...what did you do...?"

„We did the same thing like back then. We were at the gambling hall." Cloud chuckles slightly. _I hope she beat the hell out of him!_ „And...did you won?", he asks instead. „Of course! And...what did you do today?"

„Uhm...eh...uhm...", he stutters, he doesn't want to tell her what he did. „I was...with the guys and did...you know...guys things..."

„Guys things, huh?" Cloud gulps quietly. „Japp...guys things..."

„Okay then." He sighs in relieve, he thought she would ask him what "guys things" are. „Well, see you tomorrow, okay?"

„Sure thing."

„And don't forget to pick me up.", she teases and giggles. „Hey, it happened ONE time!", Cloud protests, glad she can't see how red his face got. Aerith just giggles. „Okay, bye!"

„Bye." Cloud hangs up. He sighs and get ready to sleep.

**A.N.** OMG! I just noticed a BIG mistake!

it's abut Hojo! He should be a teacher but then Shin-Ra inc. exist and he's the...you know what he is... but he can't be both of them, can he? or maybe he can? maybe he's just a teacher to find the last ancient? Hehehe...he...^^'''

ouf...v.v'''

oh by the way...I write a new fanfic. It's about Clerith too. I still have to think about a good title and I don't really know if this story is...interesting...I guess I upload it the next few days.

Anyway all I have to say now is: PLEASE REVIEW!;3


	11. A sickness isn't that bad at all!

**A.N.** Here's my new chappy.

I didn't want to come straight to the finale so...I just wrote something what could happen when Cloud's sickXD Oh well...xD

I guess after this chappy...This fanfic goes to the finale^^ and it will be...uhm...'bout 2 chappys. Or maybe 3?xD + an "epilog" one.^^

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 11: A sickness isn't that bad at all!

It's now two weeks since Cloud got special training from his friends. And since that day they train together after school and on weekends and because of that Cloud can meet Aerith only at school! Aerith herself is always all alone, because Tifa and Yuffie help Cloud with his training, that's why she met Sephiroth often, unknown to her friends. On the day after Sephiroth hit Cloud on his eye Aerith bombarded him with a lot questions where he get his black eye, and if he got in a fight etc. Cloud said he got in a fight, while Aerith replied he has to be more careful and healed it.

And unfortunately since the very first day Cloud met Sephiroth, it seems like he sees him EVERYWHERE! It's a horrible nightmare! He has to be more stronger to finally get rid of him! And now he became as strong as Zack, but it's not enough to defeat him, said Cloud. He needs a lot more training, Sephiroth's a first class SOLDIER after all and they all know that the SOLDIERs has inhuman strength! It's because of the Mako energy they all get and the JENOVA cells. But Cloud wants to be as strong as him in a natural way!

_I hate this training...! This way I can't spend time with her!_, Cloud thinks as he lied in his bed. It's Saturday morning, 8 AM to be precise. But why is Cloud awake so early? Because he got sick a few days before and couldn't sleep as well as he wanted to...And the best part of it is: this is the weekend he has off, that means no training, but he can't do anything now! _Why? Why this weekend of all days? Fate really hates me..._He wanted to spend this weekend with Aerith but now...Cloud turns around to lie on his back. He has 39,9° fever and coughs every minute. His blanket lies on the ground, it's too hot to cover up...Cloud himself lies in his bed with just his black boxers on, sweating. His stomach growls loudly. _I'm hungryyy~~ But I'm too lazy to stand up..._Cloud turns around one more time to lie on his still growling stomach. He hide his face in his pillow.

_Please kill me..._But his pillow didn't do anything, instead his cellphone rings. Cloud groans loudly and takes his phone. „Hm?", he groaned as he answered. „Hi, Cloud! I'm sorry for calling you so early, but I wondered if we could do something together?", replies a cheery feminine voice. Clouds eyes shot open and he get up in a sitting position, he knows very well who this voice belonged to. „Of cou—", he begins to cough and couldn't finish his sentence. „Cloud, are you alright?", Aerith asks him worried. „I'm fine.", he replies with a husky voice as he finally stopped coughing. „You don't sound like you're fine.", she says teasingly. „Uhm...Just...sore throat..."

„Suuurreee~~" Cloud sighs, he just can't lie to her...„Okay...I got sick."

„Do you want me to come over to you?" Clouds eyes widen and his heart skipped a beat. „Ye—I-I mean no...I...I don't want to infect you..." Aerith just giggles. „Don't worry about it! I'll come over, see you!"

„Aeri—!" He tries to stop her but she hung up before he could even protest. Cloud sighs once again and lies back down.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings. Cloud groans and gets up to answer the door. As he opened it he hears Aerith gasp. „Cloud, you look horrible!"

„Really?" Aerith enters his apartment and pushes him gently to his bedroom again. „You have to go to bed now!"

„Alright.", he says with a sigh. He lies back down and Aerith let out a long sigh. „What's wrong?"

„Did you lied like this the whole time?"

„Uhm...yes?" Aerith picks up the blanket and covers him with it. „No! It's too hot!"

„You have to, Cloud, or else you never recover!" Cloud just groans again. Aerith then places her hand on his forehead. His heart skipped a beat, as he felt her cool hand on his hot forehead. After a short pause her hand glides down to his cheek. Cloud feels his face getting hotter than it already is, but fortunately his face is already red from his fever so she won't notice him blush. She let go of him and sighs. „You're burning up, Cloud." Cloud keeps quiet and Aerith left his room. He looks curiously at the direction she just disappeared. Aerith came moments later with a wet washcloth in her hand and lies it on Cloud forehead. „That feels good...", he says and closes his eyes as the cool washcloth touched his burning hot forehead. „Did you ate something? Are you hungry?"

„Uhm..." Cloud was interrupted by his growling stomach, which answered for him. Aerith giggles and Cloud looks away from her in embarrassment. „I take that as a yes."

„I was too lazy to make something...", he murmurs. „Don't worry, I'll make you something." With that said Aerith left. „You get some sleep. Call me when you need something.", she says. „Aerith?" She looks over her shoulder. „Hm?"

„...Thank you...", he murmurs. Aerith smiles sweetly at him, which let his blush grow. „You're welcome." And then she leaves his room and closes the door behind her.

Cloud pulls his blanket to his face. Although it's still too hot he does as he was told, he knows Aerith knew better than him. He closes his eyes, but he can't sleep. The thought of Aerith being here in his apartment and taking care of him didn't let him relax a bit. About half an hour later Aerith enters his bedroom again with food. „Cloud, are you awake?", she whispers. Clouds back is facing her. „Yeah..."

„Breakfast's ready." Cloud turns around to lie on his back and Aerith sit down on his bedside. „I made you eggs, is that okay?"

„Yeah." Aerith takes a fork full eggs and holds it to him. „Okay, say "Aaaahh~"!", she says giggling. Cloud shot her a short glare, while blushing madly. „I can eat by myself...", he murmurs. „Come on, let me have some fun!" Cloud groans loudly but opens his mouth and Aerith put the food in it. They continues with this and Aerith gets in a fit of giggles. „You're a good boy, Cloud.", she says teasingly as he finished eating and ruffles his hair. „You're treating me like a kid...", he says with a slight annoying tone. „I know! Isn't that fun?", she says between her giggles. „No."

„Well, I think it's fun!"

Cloud turns around, his back facing her again. „Okay and now..." She pauses, which let Clouds curiosity rise. He looks over his shoulder to see what she's doing. „It's time for your medicine!" Aerith reveals a bottle of linctus. „Medicine? Where...?"

„I found it in your kitchen." _I didn't knew I have this..._, Cloud wonders but shrugs it off and looks away from her again. „No thanks."

„That wasn't a request."

„I don't need i—" Cloud begins to cough again and Aerith sighs. „Oh, you don't need it, huh?", she asks him sarcastically. „That's right.", he says as he stopped coughing. Aerith just rolls her eyes. „Come on."

„No, leave me alone with this!"

„Come on, Cloud! You're acting like a baby!" Aerith tries to turn him around but he refuses. Aerith gets impatient. „Cloud Strife! You turn around! NOW!", she yells at him and put her hands on her hips. Cloud winced slightly as she called him by his full name. He winced because there's one thing he learned since he's friends with Tifa and Yuffie: Don't, and I mean **DON'T** start an argument with a girl! You'll loose for sure! (Even if you're right...) „...No.", he says almost in a whisper, which was a BIG mistake! Aerith smiles, she knows that she'll gonna win. „Turn around!", she says with a stern tone in her voice. And now Cloud doesn't say anything. „Okay, then I have to make you!" Cloud chuckles quietly at this. Aerith suddenly grips his shoulder and turns him around, taking Cloud by surprise. So that Cloud wouldn't turn around again, she sit down on his chest, her legs on either side of him and his arms on his sides.

Cloud looks up at her, wide-eyed. Aerith starts to giggle again. „Looks like I won!" Cloud just blinks and blushes even more, doubling the redness on his face. Aerith takes the bottle and fills the liquid in its cap. „Okaaayy~ open your mouth.", she says in a sweet voice, which you use when you talk to babys. Cloud shut his mouth tightly. „Cloud, you know I gonna win!", she reminds him, but Cloud just looks away from her, stubbornly. Aerith let out a frustrated sigh. „Okay, you want it this way!" Aerith begins to pull on Clouds cheek with her free hand, really REALLY hard. And just as Clouds mouth was open she heaps up the liquid in his mouth. Cloud swallows the icky liquid down and begins to cough. Aerith goes off of him and he immediately jumps off his bed and runs away.

Aerith follows him to the kitchen, where he drinks a whole bottle of water. Aerith gets in a fit of giggles again and Cloud shot her a short glare. „Was that really necessary?"

„Japp!" Cloud passes her to walk back to his room. „You're horrible.", he murmurs. „Just like you!", she teases and continues giggling. „And now get some sleep!"

„Yeah, yeah..." Cloud stops at the door. „Hey, Aerith?"

„Hm?"

„What...What are you doing now?" Aerith tilts her head. „What do you mean?"

„I mean...Do you go home now, or...do you...stay?" She smiles sweetly at him. „It's up to you. Do you want me to go, because I'm so horrible, or do you want me to stay?" Cloud looks to the ground, his blush growing. „I...I want you to...stay...", he murmurs shyly. „Okay, I stay. Sleep well, Cloud. Call me when you need something." She turns around to go to the living room, but Cloud stops her. „Aerith..." She looks over her shoulder, waiting for him to continue. „...Thank you." Aerith giggles again. „You repeat yourself, Cloud. But you're welcome anyway." He enters his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Cloud let himself fall in his bed and pulls his blanket up to his face again and falls asleep instantly.

* * *

Cloud awakes as he hears the door open a gap. He opens his eyes and then the door opens wider and someone enters his room. Cloud looks sleepily at the door to see Aerith entered his room. „Aerith is something wrong...?", he murmurs, drowsily. „Oh no. Everything's alright." Aerith walks to him. „What are you doing here then? Do you need something, or...?"

„No no." Cloud raised an eyebrow, she acts really suspicious. „I just wondered if I could join you a bit." Cloud raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she means. „Join me? What do you mean...?"

Aerith giggles. „This." She lies next to him and covers herself up and nuzzles on Clouds chest. Cloud, who's more than taken aback, backs away from her a bit. „Wh—What...are you...?" Aerith places a finger on his lips to shut him. „Ssshh~" And suddenly her finger's replaced with her lips, brushing lightly against his own. Clouds eyes widen, but as she leans even more on him he forget all his doubts and kiss her back. They parted a few minutes later to breath but they're still so close that their lips still brushed against each other.

„But...I'm sick, you know.", Cloud says, but he actually doesn't care anymore. „I don't care.", she says as she leans in. „Me neither..." They kiss again, more passionately though, and hold each other as close as possible. Clouds hand glides from her back down to her hips, feeling her curves, while Aeriths hand, which is on his neck glides down as well. To his shoulder, chest, stomach and...

Cloud awakes with a start, panting slightly. _What...? Where...?_ He looks around Aerith's not here. _It was just a dream..._He thinks relieved. But just as he remembered his dream he began to scream. „OH MY GOD!" Aerith quickly enters his room. „Cloud? What happened? Are you okay?"

„I...I-it's nothing! Nothing happened! It's just...I...I just had a bad dream, that's all."

„Really?"

„Yeah yeah! Really!", he quickly says while chuckling nervously, the pictures of his dream still in his mind. „I thought something happened." Aerith sighs in relieve. „No no, it's nothing, I'm alright."

„I suggest you take a shower, you're really sweaty."

„Yeah...yeah, I really should shower..." _To cool me down..._But just as he wanted to stand up he felt something weird..._Shit, don't tell me...!_ Yes, indeed. Just like he assumed his member hardened. _Oh shit! ShitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT!_ „Uhm...go out please..." Aerith starts to giggle. „Why? I saw your boxers already." Cloud just looks down, not saying anything. „Hach, okay, I go out. Since when are you so shy, Mr. Bodyguard?", she asks teasingly. „I...I'm not..."

„Sure you're not.", she says giggling and goes out of his room. Cloud watches her till she's out of sight and he sighs in relieve. _I have to arrive the bathroom so Aerith won't see...THIS!_ Cloud goes out of his bed and run to the door. He hides behind the door frame and looks around. Left, right, left...she's not here. She seems to be in the living room...Cloud storms straight to the bathroom and shut the door quickly while leaning on it for a while. He sighs in relive as Aerith didn't asked him if something happened, 'cause he literally slammed the door shut. He locks the door and takes for the next half an hour a cool shower.

As he finally cooled down, he turns the water off and wraps a towel around his waist. He left the bathroom to go back to his room, but collides with Aerith as he was about to enter it. Cloud holds her so she won't fall to the ground. „Oh, sorry, I didn't saw you...", he apologizes and let go of her immediately. „It's okay."

„What are you doing in here anyway?"

„Oh I just thought I change your bedding." Cloud looks to his bed and then to Aerith again and finally noticed that she hold something. „That...wasn't necessary..."

„Well, if I don't do it, who else?", she says giggling. „Oh, you think I never change it?"

„That's right!"

„I change it very well." Aerith looks up at him, with a curious expression. Cloud blushes again as he noticed her staring at him. „Is...something wrong?"

„No no! Hihi, I just noticed something."

„And what is it?"

„Well..." Aerith ruffles his hair slightly. „Your hair's still spiky although it's wet. I noticed it before but...Say...is that natural?", she asks and get in a fits of giggling. „Of course it's natural."

„I always thought you use a lot of hair gel you know." Aerith begins to laugh loudly. „Maybe a bit, but it's just to make sure they stay spiky..."

„Ah, okay. Well, get dressed and meet me at the kitchen. Dinner's ready.", she says as she passed him. „Dinner?"

„Japp, I made noodle soup. But I call it Healthy-soup!" (**A.N.** I really doXD but of course in my language^^ If you want to know: I call it "Gesund-mach-Suppe."XDDD I always ate it when I was sick, that's why. And afterwards I felt better. I talk to much...sry^^'') „Healthy-soup?", he repeats with a slight chuckle. „Yes, and now hurry up!"

„Yeah, mom...", he says teasingly and enters his room and shut the door behind him. Cloud comes out moments later dressed in black shorts and the black shirt he got from Elmyra. Cloud enters the kitchen and was greeted with a delicious smell. „Smells good."

„It tastes better!" They eat together in comfortable silence. „That's good.", Cloud compliments. „Good? You have to say it's the best you ever ate!", she says and giggles again. „Oh, sorry. I mean it's the best I've ever ate in my life!"

„Better.", she says and smiles at him.

As they finished eating the doorbell rings. „I go.", Aerith says and stands up. „No you won't. I go.", he holds her back and walks to the front door. He opens it and the whole Avalanche stands before him. „Hey Cloud! Are you feeling better?", Zack greets him as he enters Clouds apartment. „What are you doing here?"

„Sick bed visit, of course!", Tidus says and follows Zack. „Hey Cloud do you know were Aerith is?", asks Leon as he enters his apartment as well. „Yeah, we were at her home, but she wasn't there and her mother as well.", says Tifa. „Uhm, she..."

„Hey, Aerith! What are you doing here?", they hears Zack from the kitchen say. „Aerith's here?", Yuffie yells and runs into his apartment and straight to the kitchen. „Aeri!", they hear Yuffie yell. „Why's Aerith here?", Vincent asks him. „Well, she..."

„Took care of you?", Tifa asks him teasingly. „Uhm...", Cloud looks to the ground, blushing and doubling the redness from his fever. Tifa giggles and enters his apartment, followed by Vincent. Cloud sighs quietly and shut the door and follows the others to the kitchen. „Guess we didn't had to come here, 'cause Aerith took good care of him.", Leon says. „No kidding!", Zack replies, chuckling.

„Hey, Aeri do you mind if we eat something?", Yuffie asks her. „Uhm no."

„Oh yeah!", they all cheers. „Hey, you guys aren't sick!", Cloud says. „So what?", Tidus just shrugs. „'Cause it's called Healthy-soup."

„Healthy-soup?", Tifa asks and tilts her head. „Aerith calls it so."

„Whatever, let's eat!", Zack says and they all ignore Cloud. Aerith walks to him as the other began to eat. „So, and you'll lie back down and sleep!"

„But I'm not sleepy." Aerith sighs quietly and pushes him into his room. „If you want to recover you need as much sleep as possible!"

„Okay..." Cloud lies back down on his bed and covers himself up. „Hey...Aerith?"

„Yes?" Cloud holds up the washcloth, which is not so cool anymore. „Can you...?" Aerith immediately understands and takes it. „Of course." Aerith leaves his room and comes back moments later with a wet washcloth. „Here." She lies it on his forehead. „Thanks."

„No problem. Sleep well, Cloud." Cloud just nod and Aerith leaves him alone again and shut the door behind her. Cloud closes his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Cloud awakes with a start again _this _dream appeared again. _Kch! Not again!_ He thinks as he hold his forehead. Cloud looks down and noticed something he doesn't want to see again. _Not again!_ In this moment Zack enters his room. „Hey, Cloud." Cloud doesn't say anything he just lies down again, his back facing Zack. „What's wrong?"

„I can't tell you.", Cloud murmurs. „Eh? Why not?"

Cloud just ignores Zack and he sighs. „Hey, come on! We're friends right? And friends tell friends if something's wrong with them."

„Promise me not to laugh.", he says, still not turning over. „Uhm, sure man!" Cloud looks over his shoulder to see Zacks big grin. He doesn't trust this grin but turns over quickly so he won't notice his...well...„I...just had a weird dream...", he says and starts to blush. „That's all?" Zack starts to laugh. „Hey, you promised not to laugh."

„Oh sorry." He clears his throat and looks a bit serious to Cloud. „Is there something else?"

„Well...This dream..."

„Yeah?" Cloud pulls him down and whispers something in his ear and Zack immediately begins to laugh hysterically. „Shut up! You promised me not to laugh!"

„It's just too funny!", he managed to say. „It's NOT!" Zack continues to laugh loudly and Cloud hides himself under his blanket out of embarrassment. Zack lift his blanket a bit to see Clouds face hiding in his pillow. „Hey, tell me is your..."

„Leave me alone!" Zack takes this reaction as a yes and burst into laughter and let go of his blanket, which covers Cloud again. In this moment Leon enters the room. „Hey, what's going on here?"

„Leon! Leon you have to hear this! Cloud—ugh!" Zack couldn't finish his sentence because Cloud kicks him in his stomach as powerful as he could, still covered under his blanket. Zack hold his foot away from his stomach. „Hey, you don't have to be so violently!"

„Shut the hell up! I don't want you to tell this anyone!" Leon raised an eyebrow. „What?"

„Cloud—" Cloud kicked him in his stomach again, interrupting Zack again. „DON'T!"

„Okay, okay! I won't tell anyone about this, okay?"

„Like you promised me not to laugh?", he asks sarcastically. „Yeah. I mean, of course not!" Cloud lift his blanket and looks suspiciously at Zack, who has a big grin again. He glares at Zack, not believing him. „Hey, I promise, okay? I swear. You can count on me!"

„Do I want to know it?", Leon asks them while raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. „Probably not." Leon sighs and is about to leave the room, as Cloud calls him. „Leon, wait!"

„Hm?" He looks over his shoulder. „Secrets are save with you, right?"

„Sure." Cloud thinks for a while. „Come here." Leon rolls his eyes, he really don't want to get involved in this, but goes to him and kneels in front of him. Cloud whispers something in his ear and Leon fought really hard not to laugh. Cloud glares slightly at him. Leon clears his throat. „I'll make sure he won't say anyone about this.", he managed to say it in his normal, serious tone.

„Thank you, Leon." Leon just nod. „Sure thing." Leon stands up again. „Hey, don't you trust your best friend?", Zack protests. „Not anymore. Leon's trustworthier." Zack let out a long dramatically sigh. „Whatever! Are you feeling any better?"

„Yeah. Thanks to Aerith.", he says his blush growing. „You mean to the real Aerith or to the dream-Aerith?", Zack jokes and earns a punch on his head by Leon. „ZACK!", Cloud yells as he hides under his blanket again.

* * *

About an hour later, once Cloud calmed down, it got boring to lie in his bed all the time and stands up. He enters his living room to see everyone's still here. „Don't you guys have other things to do?" They all look to Cloud. „Cloud, you're supposed to sleep!", Aerith says and put her hands on her hips. „Aerith, I slept the whole day, I was getting bored."

„If you want to recover you..."

„I know, I know...", Cloud interrupts her, while the other begin to snicker quietly. „But I..."

„No buts!" Aerith turns him around and pushes him into his room. „Aerith, come on it's so boring!" „Then I'll stay with you there." Clouds heart skipped a beat. „Uhm..."

„Hey, Aerith?", Tifa calls her and Aerith looks over her shoulder. „We have to go now.", she says as everyone walk to the front door. „Oh okay."

„We visit you tomorrow, okay Aeri?" Aeriths eyes lit up. „I'd love to!"

„See you, tomorrow.", says Tifa and hugs Aerith.

After they all said their good byes, Aerith pushed Cloud into his room again. „I don't want to—"

„You have to.", Aerith interrupts him as Cloud lies down again. Cloud groans and covers himself up again. „Hey, I'm feeling better now...I didn't cough for a few hours."

„You see? That's why you have to keep lying in your bed." Cloud groans louder. Aerith sit down on the ground and leans on his bedside. „Don't you want to take a chair?"

„No, it's comfier this way.", she says and smiles at him. „Hey.", she calls him. „Hm?"

„I guess it's time for your medicine again.", she says and grins widely at him. Clouds eyes widen slightly and he hides under his blanket, while Aerith starts to laugh loudly. „I was just kidding."

Cloud lift the blanket to look at her and sighs in relieve. After a few more minutes of laughter Aerith finally calms down. „Hm...", Aerith says as she examines him again. „Wh—What?" Cloud could feel his face getting hotter again.

Aerith ruffles his hair again. „This is really natural? I mean...you lied the whole day, and it was wet but you still look like always!" Cloud chuckles slightly. „Yeah, it's natural.", he replies, enjoying her light touch. „Really? I can't believe this!", she says in pure disbelieve. „And it feels really fluffy too!" Aerith starts to giggle. „Uhm...thanks?"

She ruffles his hair even more. „Are you sure it's natural? It's absolutely impossible!"

„I'm really sure.", he says chuckling. „Wow, that's really hellacious!"

Aerith continues to ruffle his hair, which let Cloud sleepiness rise, like last time in her church. She starts to laugh again and Cloud looks at her curiously with sleepy eyes. „Now you're Cloud the kitty again, right?", she noticed. Cloud closes his eyes again. „It's all your fault." Aerith removes her hand and Cloud groans in disappointment, while she starts to giggle. „And now sleep!" But it came to late, Cloud's already sleeping.

* * *

Cloud awakes again hours later, this time the dream which he had two times today didn't haunt him anymore. He looks to his side to see Aerith's still leaning on his bedside, sleeping. Cloud smiles slightly and caress her lightly on her cheek. But suddenly she stirs and he quickly removes his hand. Aerith opens her eyes and looks at him. „Oh...looks like I fell asleep...", she murmurs sleepily. „Looks like it.", he agrees. „I guess I go home now..." Aerith stands up and notices it's already dark outside. „I'll walk you home."

„No, you're still sick."

„And I can't let you walk all alone in the darkness."

„Then I'll sleep here again. Is that okay?"

„Uhm...yeah, sure.", he says blushing. Aerith put her hand on his forehead again. „Hm...looks like your fever's almost gone."

„Yeah. Thanks to you."

„I know, hihi! If you need me I sleep on the couch. Good night."

„Night." Aerith leaves his room and shut the door behind her. _She's staying here again..._, he thinks happily and turns over to let the sleep overtakes him again.

**A.N.** Ouf that was a real long story. I spend my whole day to write itx'DD ('cause I don't have other things to do^^'') I hope it's as funny as I wanted it to be^^ And I mean this dreamXD Hehe, okay I guess I'll start the next chappy today too, but now I have to eat something firstXD

See ya all at my next chappy and please review! ;3


	12. What to do on a Sunday?

**A.N.** Okay...actually this chappy should be the finale now...but I had to write a chappy as a...some kind of bridge (if you know what I mean...) And I didn't really know what to write (which you can see how I named this chappyX'D) Well, I promise next chappy will be the finale!

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 12: What to do on a Sunday?

Cloud awakes with a start on the next day again. _Not again!_ He groans because he got "this" dream again. Cloud holds his forehead, trying to dismiss these pictures from "this" dream, as he noticed something...again...Yeah, his member got hard again...Cloud groans once again and let himself fall in his bed again, his left arm resting on his forehead. _Why do I have these kind of dreams? I mean...She would NEVER do this!_ He sighs a long sigh. _I have to keep calm..._Cloud goes off his bed and walks to the door, but then he remembered that Aerith slept over here again. _I hope she's still asleep..._He quietly opens the door and looks around. It's really quiet and Aerith's nowhere in sight..._Guess she's still sleeping...Thank goodness..._He quickly but quietly runs to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he finished his shower he get dressed in his usual black clothes and walks to the living room. _It's really quiet...I wonder if she's still here..._Cloud looks to the couch to see Aeriths sleeping form. Cloud chuckles quietly at this sight. She lies there snuggled in a ball and her blanket lies on the ground. He picks up the blanket and covers her with it and watched her for a few more minutes before he goes to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Aerith awakes as she noticed a delicious smell in the air and stands up lazily. She enters the kitchen where Cloud still is. „Good morning, Cloud.", she murmurs sleepily while rubbing an eye. Cloud quickly turns to her. „Oh, morning. Uhm, breakfast's ready."

„But you're still too sick to do something...", she says yawning. „I'm fine.", Cloud reassures her but she isn't convinced and examines him, which causes Cloud to blush. „I don't think so. You're still red!"

„Uhm...That's just...", he begins but stopped as Aerith walks to him and leans in to him, her face just millimeter away from his, while Clouds blush grows. „Hm..." Aerith lies a hand on his forehead. „Hmhmhm...", she hums, perhaps out of boredom...Her hand glides down to his cheek. „Hmmmm..." Clouds blush deepens to the maximum and his heart beats rapidly in his chest. „Hm...", she hums one last time, while Cloud gulps to keep himself calm. „You're still hot, which means you're still sick.", she says and put her hands on her hips. „And THAT means: Once we finish eating you'll go to bed instantly!"

„No! Come on, Aerith! It's too boring!"

„So what? If you want to recover, you..."

„I know, I know!" He turns away from her, crossing his arms over his chest and sighs loudly. They stay like this for a few minutes in silence...Cloud squints behind him to see Aerith's looking at him with her puppy-dog-look and Cloud immediately regrets looking at her and turns his head away from her again and stubbornly keeping up the silence.

A few seconds later he risk a quick glance at her again...She's still staring at him, her emerald green eyes glittering with tears. Cloud gulps and the first tear escapes her eyes. Cloud sighs and turns to her again. „Okay, okay, sorry for yelling. You won! I'll sleep afterwards. Happy now? Just don't look at me like this!", he gives in and Aerith immediately looks happy again and get in a fit of giggles. „Yay!", she yells and raised a fist.

They eat in comfortable silence. „Oh, I should go now.", Aerith says as they finished eating. „Tifa and Yuffie wanted to come over to me."

„I'll walk you home.", Cloud offers her but she just shakes her head. „That's not necessary, it's not dark anymore, hihi! And besides you're still sick and you promised to sleep now." Cloud sighs in defeat. _But I'm afraid you'll meet HIM again..._They stand up and Cloud led her to the front door. „So, and you go back to bed and sleep!" Cloud groans. „But I'm still not sleepy.", he murmurs.

„Cloud Strife! You go back to bed and sleep! NOW!", she says with a stern voice, which let Cloud wince slightly again. „Okay...", he murmurs in reply, while Aerith smiles at him and ruffles his hair. „You're a good boy, Cloud." Aerith turns around and walks away, giggling. „I'm not a dog!", Cloud calls after her. Aerith turns to him, still walking and calls back:„That's right! You're a kitty!" Cloud let his head fall, she always knows how to counter and he could hear her laughter. He watches her for a few seconds before he shut the door and walks to his bedroom. He lies down in his bed and covers himself, but then he realizes what he just did. _Why...Did I do this? She's not here anymore! I can do whatever I want!_ Cloud stands up again and just in time his cellphone rings.

„Yeah?", he says as he answered the phone. „Cloud, lie down! You promised!", Aerith says with a stern voice. „And what if I don't do it?", he asks her challenging. „Then I'll make sure you sleep!"

„How?"

„I'll call Zack." Cloud chuckles slightly. „Yeah, yeah. I bet he has better things to do as to babysit me!"

Aerith just giggles. „I wouldn't be so sure about it, if I were you!" And with that said she hangs up.

Cloud sighs loudly and lies back down. _Well whatever...I don't have other things to do anyway. And it's actually not that bad to do nothing on a Sunday. _He closes his eyes and drift into sleep again.

About two hours later the door bell rings, causing Cloud to wake up. Cloud stands up and walks groaning to the front door. _Who is it...?_ He answers the door just to see Zack, Leon and Vincent standing in front of him. „What are you doing here?", he asks them sleepily but with a annoyed tone in his voice.

„Aerith called me to make sure you're sleeping.", Zack replies. „Well, I don't need you. I just slept till now."

„Well, then we make sure you continues sleeping." Zack pushes Cloud away and enters his apartment, followed by Leon and Vincent. „How shall I sleep with you guys here?", Cloud asks his friends as he shut the door and follows them into the living room. „Just ignore us.", Leon simply replies. „We'll be so quiet, you won't notice us.", Vincent adds.

„Yeah, I believe you two to be quiet, but ZACK?"

„Hey!"

„Don't worry, we'll make sure he stays quiet.", Leon reassures, while Cloud begins to chuckle. „I wanna see it." Zack looks at him with a devilish smile on his face. „Hey, Cloud! Did you had this dream again?", Zack asks him and begins to laugh. „ZACK!", Cloud yells and starts to blush. „I take that as a yes!", Zack says and continues laughing. „What dream?", Vincent asks them curious. „You don't wanna know, believe me.", Leon says with a light chuckle, while Vincent just shrugs it off. „And what are you guys doing now?", Cloud asks the curious.

„Don't know. Aerith just said we have to make sure you're sleeping.", Zack replies and sit down on the couch. „Actually I don't really care what you're doing...As long as you don't destroy my apartment...", Cloud says sighing and walks back to his bedroom. He enters it and lies down again to sleep.

Cloud tosses and turns around in his sleep and awakes with a start while shouting:„AERITH!" on the top of his lungs. Cloud looks around hectically and sighs in relieve as he noticed it was just a dream, but not any dream, it was his worst nightmare. Zack, Leon and Vincent enter his room. „Cloud, are you okay?", Zack asks him worried. „I'm fine...", he replies panting. „Just a nightmare..."

„Do you want to talk about it?", Vincent asks Cloud. „There's nothing to talk about...I just dreamed that Aerith chose to be with Sephiroth..." The three friends look at each other. „And...", Cloud adds with a shaking voice, getting full attention of his friends. „She said...she hates me. She said she doesn't want to see me ever again and...that I just replaced Sephiroth and now that she found him I'm nothing for her anymore...And she felt absolutely nothing for me..." Zack walks to him and put a hand on his shoulder. „Hey, you know this won't happen."

„But...What if..."

„No! Stop with your "what ifs"! I know she likes you!", Zack yells at him. „That's not enough...", Cloud just murmurs. „What Zack meant is...She loves you.", Leon corrects Zack. „And how do you know this?"

Everyone went quiet. Nobody really knows how Aerith feels...Cloud sighs loudly. „...Hey, that's why we train you! You'll kick Sephiroths ass and she'll fall in love with you instantly!", Zack says, trying to cheer his best friend up a bit. „I don't think so...It's not that simple, Zack. She won't fall in love with me just because I'm stronger than Sephiroth. She rather would love someone who can make her happy."

„You already made her happy, Cloud.", Vincent says with a sigh, while Cloud looks up to him and stares at him like he's crazy. „Vincent's right.", Leon agrees with him. „She's cheerier than normal when she's with you."

„She's always cheery.", Cloud says with a long sigh, while Zack groans annoyingly. „Cloud, what do we have to tell you so that you'll believe us?"

„Well...when you tell me she'll never love me I would believe you. Why would she even fall in love with someone like me...?" Zack, Vincent and Leon sighs in pure annoyance. „You know that's not true!", Leon says while holding his forehead.

„I don't know anything..." Suddenly Zack pulls Cloud up on his collar, loosing control of himself. „That's right, you don't know anything! But you know what? I rather would drag you to Aerith right now and urge you to tell her already! Since the last two weeks you're acting like this! Just because Sephiroth won one fight! Pull yourself together already!", Zack yells as loud as he could, while Cloud just stares at his best friend, totally taken aback by his sudden outburst. Zack let go of Clouds collar and he falls down on his bed, while Zack tries to regain control of himself again.

„Zack's right, Cloud! You finally have to tell her!" Now it's Leon turn to yell at Cloud, who just looks away from them. „Cloud, look at us.", Vincent says rather calmly, while Cloud hesitantly looks to his friends. „When will you tell her?" Vincent stares into his eyes, urging him to answer. „I...", Cloud starts hesitantly. „I don't know..." The three friends sigh again. „I suggest we return to my plan!", Zack says with his normal voice again and with a big grin on his face. „We train till Cloud can kick Sephiroths ass. Aerith will see how strong Cloud is and will fall for him and defiantly choose him!"

„Do you really think this plan will work?", Leon asks Zack sceptically. „Of course! Girls have a thing for strong guys, don't they?" Everyone went quiet. „Hey, you get advice from a pro!", Zack says, his grin widen. „Oh, is that why you hadn't had a date for ages?", Leon asks him teasingly, while Zack pouts. „'cause they already know your tricks.", Vincent adds. „Hey, come on guys, it's not like you can't see through HIM.", Cloud joins they're teasing. „Hey!", Zack yells to stop them, but ruffles Clouds hair. „But it's good to have you back, Cloudy-boy! I thought we'll have this grumpy-Cloud forever now..."

„Don't call me that!", Cloud yells.

* * *

Somewhere else...

Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie decided to go out together. They just walk through Midgar out of boredom. „I wonder why Nanaki didn't want to go with us...", Tifa asks her two friends. „He doesn't want to be found by Shin-Ra.", Aerith replies. „But I thought he's your bodyguard?", Yuffie asks Aerith curious. „He said as long as I'm with you two, Cloud, or one of the other guys he has no reason to be worried about me.", Aerith says with a smile. „Aaww that's so cute!", Tifa and Yuffie say in unison.

They walk around a corner and suddenly Aerith collides with someone. „Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", Aerith apologizes quickly, but stops as she heard a familiar chuckle. „It's okay, Aerith.", says a low manly voice to her and Aerith looks up to him. „Sephiroth! I'm sorry, I didn't saw you!", she apologizes again. „It's okay.", Sephiroth repeats and looks to Tifa and Yuffie. „Friends of yours?", he asks Aerith, who nods. „Japp, Tifa and Yuffie."

„Ah, I remember. You told me a lot about them. I'm Sephiroth, nice to meet you." Tifa and Yuffie stare at him in shock. _He seems nice...What's Chocobo-heads problem?_, Yuffie thinks and introduces herself quickly. _He looks suspicious...I wouldn't even trust him if I had eyes on the back __of my head!_, Tifa thinks and looks at him suspiciously, but plays along with it and introduces herself too. „Where are you going, Seph?", Aerith asks him curious. _Seph?_, thinks Tifa and raised an eyebrow at his nickname. „I go on a new mission."

„Oh, I don't want to hold you back. Good luck! And take care!"

„Sure thing.", he says while pass them and disappears around the corner. _Hm..._ Tifa looks suspiciously for a few seconds in the direction Sephiroth just disappeared. _Poor Aerith...She's too naive to notice he's not the nice guys he pretends to be..._„Tifa?" Aerith interrupts Tifas train of thought and she quickly turns to her friends. „Yeah?"

„Are you okay?", Aerith asks her worried. „Yeah, sure! Come on, let's get going!", Tifa reassures her and goes ahead, while Yuffie and Aerith follow her.

They continue walking till they arrive the church in Sector 5 (they walk in a circuit). „Hey, look! Over there's a church!", Yuffie says and points to the church. „Oh! Let's go!", Aerith says excitedly and starts running to the church, leaving a bewildered Tifa and Yuffie back. The two friends look at each other curiously and follow Aerith into the church. As they arrive the inside of the church they see Aerith's already kneeling in front of a flowerbed in the middle of the church. „Waaah!", Yuffie yells and runs to Aerith. „It's so beautiful!" Tifa follows Yuffie and stops next to Aerith. „It really is beautiful."

„I plant them.", Aerith says proudly. „You? Wow, that's amazing!", Yuffie compliments. „Hihi, thank you!"

„How do you do this, Aerith? It's absolutely impossible to plant flowers in Midgar, but you plant here some flowers and at your home too!", Tifa asks her curious, but impressed at the same time. „I...", Aerith starts but was interrupted by Yuffie. „Is it because of your magic? I mean...You could use some Cetra-powers to...I don't know, heal the earth so flowers can grow, or something like that!"

„Uhm, yeah, something like that.", Aerith replies with a big smile on her face. „R-really?", Yuffie asks her again, surprised that she's right. „Japp."

„Wow, that's so cool! Your magic is amazing!", Yuffie yells excitedly and tackles Aerith in a tight hug. „Yuffie not that loud! It's a secret, remember?", Tifa reminds her that Aerith told them not to tell anyone about the whole Cetra-story. „Oh, sorry, but you're so amazing, Aeri!", Yuffie squeals in excitement.

„Thanks, Yuffie." Aerith giggles and hugs her back.

Yuffie clears her throat and let go of Aerith moments later. „Okay, Aeri...What do you think about...Cloud?", Yuffie asks Aerith suddenly. „What do you mean by that?", Aerith asks her and tilts her head. „I mean...do you like him?"

„Uhm...Sure I like him...", Aerith replies, not getting what the point is. „...More as a friend?", Yuffie asks again, getting finally to the point. „Uhm...You mean...?"

„Japp! Do you love him?"

„Yuffie...", Tifa sighs and holds on her forehead. _I said we have to ask her __**carefully**__! And I meant to just hint it!_ „Uhm...I don't know.", Aerith replies. „You don't know?", Yuffie yells in disbelieve.

„No...I never thought about it..."

„Really? Why not?"

„Yuffie, stop it!", Tifa interrupts Yuffie. „Okay..." Aerith looks at them with a confused expression. „Just forget it. You know Yuffie.", Tifa says and laughs nervously. „But you said we—ugh!" Tifa hit her with her elbow in Yuffies stomach to silence her. Aerith looks at them more confused than before, while Tifa and Yuffie start to laugh nervously. Aerith tilts her head and continues to stare at her best friends, while their laughter dies down. „Oh, you're flowers are really beautiful, Aerith!", Tifa says to change the subject and kneels next to Aerith to examine her flowers.

„Oh, yeah yeah! Really beautiful!", Yuffie agrees and kneels down on Aeriths other side and examines the flowers. Aerith looks to Yuffie, than to Tifa over an over again. „H-hey, what kind of flowers are they?", Tifa asks Aerith. „When did you plant them?", Yuffie asks Aerith the next question instantly. „How did you found this church?", is Tifas next question.

„Did you really use your magic to plant them?", asks Yuffie.

„Was it difficult to plant them?", asks Tifa.

„Do they look so beautiful because of your magic?", asks Yuffie.

„Wasn't this the place where you found Nanaki?", asks Tifa.

„He's very cute!", says Yuffie.

„Oh, yeah, very cute!", Tifa agrees.

„Guys..."

„He said he's from the Cosmo Canyon, right?", Yuffie interrupts Aerith. „Guys...", she tries again but was again interrupted by Tifa. „Where you ever there?"

„No, she said she never left Midgar till her date with Cloud.", Yuffie reminds her. „Oh yeah. Did you like Nibelheim? It's my and Clouds hometown, you know?", Tifa asks Aerith. „Guys, listen..."

„Cloud said you beat the hell out of him at the Gold Saucer, is that right?", Yuffie interrupts Aerith again. „I bet it was priceless to see Cloud loosing against a girl!", Tifa says giggling.

„Oh yeah!", Yuffie agrees. „Guys!", Aerith yells and earns Tifas and Yuffies attention instantly.

„What are you talking about?"

„Uhm..." Tifa and Yuffie look at each other. „Nothing!", they quickly answer and went quiet instantly, while Aerith still looks at them confused.

* * *

Another time, another place...

Cloud dreamed about this nightmare over and over again, and it got worse every time, for the last 4 hours and Leon, Vincent and Zack had always to comfort Cloud afterwards.

„Hach, come on, Cloud! Can't you dream anything else?", Zack sighs as Cloud awakes from the same nightmare again. „Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't control what I'm dreaming!", Cloud yells at Zack sarcastically. „Leave him alone, Zack.", Leon says with a sigh. „Come on, guys, I need some training.", Cloud says and stands up. „Woah, hold on!" Zack held him back. „Aerith told us to—"

„I know that! But I'm alright now, and I'm sick of these dreams! I have to distract me!"

„But you're still..."

„No, I'm not!", Cloud interrupts Vincent and goes out of his room, while his friends follow him sighing. „Cloud are you sure about—"

„Yes." Cloud takes his cellphone from the kitchen table and dials a number. „Who are you calli—?"

„Sshh!", Cloud silenced Zack and put the phone on his ear, waiting for an answer. „Jo?", a cheery manly voice answered the phone. „Tidus, meet me and the others on the usual place."

„Eh? I thought—"

„Well, think again. We train. NOW!"

„Okay, okay! I'll come. See ya later.", Tidus say sighing and hangs up. „Let's go.", Cloud says and walks out of his apartment. Leon, Vincent and Zack follow him and shut the door behind them.

A few minutes later they arrive the gates of Midgar (Cloud and the others used their motorbikes, Cloud and Zack on Fenrir and the other two on Leons), where Tidus already waits for them. „Hey, guys!", Tidus greets them all. „Let's train.", Cloud says with an emotionless tone. „Uh, grumpy aren't we?", Tidus says as Cloud passed him. „He's the whole day like this.", Zack informs him. „Why's that?"

„Don't ask me, man."

„Let's train already!", Cloud interrupts Zack and Tidus' little chit chat and pulls his swords out of his motorbike and put them together into one. His sword is larger now, looks almost like Zacks, but cooler and is of course heavier too, but Cloud holds it up like it weights nothing. „Okay, okay...", Zack sighs and takes his sword off it's holster on his back as well and Cloud immediately runs towards him, ready to attack.

They train for the next few hours till nightfall again, everyone are totally exhausted except for Cloud, he still wants to continue. „Are you crazy? We're exhausted and tomorrow's school again!", Zack protests, while Cloud sighs loudly. „Okay, take a break. We continue tomorrow after school!" Everyone sigh, but agrees anyway. After a few minutes to catch their breaths everyone drive home again.

Cloud arrives his apartment and finally notices how exhausted he really is, his legs are shakily, he barely can stand let alone walk, but he manages to enter his bedroom and let himself fall into his bed. He covers himself and drives slowly into sleep, hoping he wouldn't dream about "this" dream and the nightmare again...

**A.N.** The next chappy's done. Yay...ouf I don't really like this chappy 'cause I had to improvise everything...(okay I improvised almost EVERY chappy, but...this chappy wasn't planed to come)

Like I said, next chappy will be the finale. The finale will be split up into two parts. Then there will be...another chappy and an epilog one. I already planned everything it'll be so great!^^ You can look forward to it^^

please review! ;3


	13. Cloud VS Sephiroth

**A.N.** Okaayy~~ here's my new chappy^^ I hope you all like it

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 13: Cloud VS Sephiroth

„Morning, Cloud!", Aerith calls him as she ran to him. Cloud just arrived Aeriths place to pick her up for school, he wears the clothes which he wore on their date (**A.N. **his AC outfit), while Aerith wears her pink dress with the little red jacket again. „Morning.", he replies with a small smile on his face. It's now two more weeks passed since Cloud got sick and he's finally stronger than the whole Avalanche together and hopefully stronger or as strong as Sephiroth.

Cloud helps Aerith on Fenrir and climbs down as well, while Aerith immediately wraps her arms around his midsection. Cloud could feel her body's tensed up and turns to her. „What's wrong, Aerith?"

„Uhm...I just have a weird feeling...like...something bad will happen today...", she says and looks up to him with a frightened expression. „Something bad...?"

„J-just forget it! I bet it was just my imagination, haha!" Aerith starts to laugh nervously, while Cloud raised an eyebrow, he isn't convinced at all. „Are you sure?", he asks her worried.

„Very sure! Let's go or else we're too late!" Cloud watches her for a few seconds but shrugs it off for now and drives off, he defiantly will address this subject to Aerith later again.

The first few lessons were boring like always and Cloud and Aerith just had one class together.

At lunch Avalanche meet on their usual table again.

„Hi, Aeri!", Yuffie yells as Aerith arrives their table and tackles her in a hug. „Hi, Yuffie, but why do you greet me again? We had class just now.", Aerith says giggling. „I don't know either. Perhaps I just like hugging you and I need a reason to do it!", Yuffie explains and starts laughing. „Since when do you need a reason?", Tifa asks her curious and raised an eyebrow.

„Don't ask me!", Yuffie replies and let go of her to sit down again. Aerith joins them and sit down in between Cloud and Tifa (it became her usual place).

„Hey, guys, do we want to do something together?", Aerith asks them all. „Sure, why not?", Zack replies.

„Because we didn't do anything together for the last four weeks...", she says, while everyone look down in pure guilt, they practically ignored Aerith since they start to train with Cloud.

„I'm sorry, but we just had to do something really important...", Tifa apologizes. „It's okay.", Aerith reassures her. „I was with Sephiroth for the last four weeks."

Clouds eyes widen and his heart sank. _She...She was with...him...?_ „But...", Aerith continues and get the full attention of their friends. „He...He has some kind of a dark aura...It's really frightened..."

„A dark aura?", Vincent asks her curious. „Yeah, I sensed this dark aura since the first time I met him in Nibelheim."

„And why were you with him although you were frightened of him?", Leon asks her.

„Because...he was still kind to me, like the Sephiroth I used to know. And he was the only one who had time for me."

Clouds heart sank even more. „I'm sorry, Aerith...", he apologizes. „I didn't meant to ignore you...I really wanted to hang out with you, but I was so busy, I didn't even had some free time..." Cloud let his head hang in shame.

„It's okay, Cloud.", Aerith reassures him and lies a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

„No, it's not okay. You were all alone for the last 4 weeks because...something else was more important than you..."

„But Sephiroth was with me. I wasn't all alone after all.", Aerith repeats and tries to cheer him up a bit, but just as she said ´his´ name again his heart sank even more.

„...I'm sorry...", Cloud apologizes again. „Stop apologizing, Cloud!", Aerith says and pushes him playfully on his shoulder. „I'm so—" Cloud wanted to apologize for his apology, but Aerith covers his mouth with her hand before he could finish his sentence.

„Cloud, I said stop.", she says and starts to giggle, while Cloud starts to blush furiously. Aerith let go of him immediately as Leon starts to talk. „Okay, what do we want to do today?" Everyone went quiet for a moment.

„Oh, oh! We can go to Aeris church!", Yuffie suggests excitedly. „A church?", Leon asks and raised an eyebrow. „Yeah! It's really beautiful! Aeri plant flowers there!", Yuffie informs them.

„Okay, I'm in.", Tidus says. „Me too.", Zack agrees, while Vincent just nod. „I'm in too. It can't be that bad to go in a church.", Leon, agrees too. „It's worth it, trust me!", Tifa reassures him. „What about you, Cloud?", Zack asks Cloud.

„I'm in too. I wasn't there for ages."

„You were there before?", Tifa asks him curious. „Yeah."

„Oh wasn't this the church where you fell from the roof?", Zack asks and begins to laugh. „Yeah..."

„But thanks to Cloud it's even more beautiful there! The sun shines through the roof to the flowers. Thank you, Cloud!", Aerith thanks him happily. „Uhm...you're welcome..."

After school Avalanche meet together again. „Okay, let's go to the church!", Zack yells. „Wait!", Aerith stops them and they turn to her. „I have to tell mom first!"

„Okay then you and Cloud drive to your place and we go ahead to that church.", Leon suggest and they all agree. Cloud and Aerith climb on Fenrir, while Leon, Vincent and Tifa climb on Leons motorbike and Tidus, Zack and Yuffie on Tidus'. „See ya two later!", Zack says as they all drive off.

* * *

Cloud and Aerith arrive her house and enter it. „Welcome home, Aerith!", her mother Elmyra greets her from the kitchen. „Hi, mom!", Aerith greets back and enters with Cloud the kitchen.

„Oh, Cloud! Long time no see.", Elmyra greets him as she noticed him behind Aerith. „Uhm, yeah...Hi Ms. Gainsbo—I mean...Elmyra."

„Mom, I just wanted to tell you that I go out with Cloud and the others.", Aerith informs her mother. „Oh? And where are you going?"

„Just to the church."

„Well, have fun."

„We will, bye!" Aerith turns around, grabs Clouds wrist and drags him with her. „Uhm...bye.", Cloud says to Elmyra as Aerith started to drag him out of the kitchen. „Nanaki! Cloud and I go to the church, do you want to come with us?", Aerith calls Nanaki, who's upstairs in her bedroom.

„I pass. But if something happens, call me!", Nanaki calls back.

„Sure thing! Bye!" Aerith immediately runs out of her house, still dragging Cloud with her, to Fenrir.

„What did he meant with "call me"?", Cloud asks Aerith and raised an eyebrow. „It's not that important! Let's go already!" Cloud sighs quietly and helps Aerith to get on Fenrir and climbs on it as well and drives off to the church.

As the two of them arrive the church and went inside they see the others walking around and examines the church and the flowers. „Hey, guys.", Cloud greets them to get their attention. „Oh, hey!", Zack greets them back and the others turn to them too. „You're really late!", Yuffie yells, pretending to be mad but everyone noticed it's just a joke. „Sorry, but Cloud..."

„Don't say that!", Cloud interrupts Aerith quickly. „Okay, okay.", Aerith says and begins to giggle.

„What about Cloud?", Tidus asks Aerith curious.

„I'm sorry, but I can't tell you..." Aerith glances to Cloud and then back to Tidus and hides her mouth behind her hand in a whispering manner.„I'll tell you when he's not here anymore.", she whispers, but on purpose loud enough for everyone to hear. „Well in that case I won't leave your side.", Cloud says and he wished that Aerith knew how serious he means it. „Hey, you should always be with me, you're my bodyguard, remember?", Aerith says teasingly.

„I know that. But a few weeks ago you asked the others to be your bodyguards too, remember?", Cloud teases back.

„That was just to make sure you won't do anything to me!", Aerith says and pouts at him. „Okay, and what are we doing now?", Vincent asks everyone, who went quiet immediately to think of what they could do.

„What can we do in a church?", Tifa asks them thoughtfully. „Uhm, pray?", Yuffie suggest.

„Very funny, Yuffie.", Leon says in an annoyed tone. „But it's true!", Yuffie protests, but everyone ignores her. „Hey, how 'bout shopping?", Tifa suggest, while the guys begin to groan in unison. „And afterwards we can do whatever you want.", she adds with a sigh and the guys agree.

The group walk to the Wall Market and the girls had to go in almost every store, while the guys waits mostly outside, and that for the next 2 hours. Cloud brings his sword along, just in case...

Because the guys starts to whine the girls enter the last sore, which is a jewelry shop. Aerith drags Cloud with her, while the other guys waits outside again.

The girls look around with glittery eyes, while Cloud watches them from a corner. Aerith notices it and drags him with her again. „Come on, Cloud!" She drags him to Tifa and Yuffie. „Aerith, look at this!", Tifa calls her and points to two necklaces with some weird-looking pendants on it. „The salesman told us the pendant is called "Cocoon". It symbolizes pure love, that's why there two of them. It's for couples.", Tifa explains her. „Wow...it looks really beautiful!"

Tifa and Yuffie nod in agreement. _Pure love, huh...?_ Cloud stares at the necklaces. Tifa notices him staring and smirks slightly. _Hm...It's not that expensive..._

„We should go now." Aerith interrupts his train of thought. „Uh, yeah...", he agrees and they leave the shop. „Hach, finally!", Zack sighs. „Let's go, it's our turn now!"

„And where are we going?", Yuffie asks the guys. „How 'bout we play some games?", Zack suggest.

„Oh yeah! We let Aerith and Cloud fight against each other and look who wins!", Tidus agrees and starts to laugh. „Yeah, that'll be fun!", Yuffie agrees and joins Tidus' laughter. The group start to move, but Cloud stand still on his spot. „Guys.", he calls his friends, who turn to him.

„I forgot something on Fenrir. I'll be right back."

„Okay, see you then.", Vincent says and they start walking again, while Cloud walks around a corner, but not to go to Fenrir, but to hide. He waits for a while and looks around the corner again. His friends are out of sight.

Cloud sighs in relieve and goes back to the jewelry shop. As he entered it he examines the two necklaces again, but suddenly he feels someone's tapping on his shoulder. He turns around and his eyes widen. Tifa's standing right in front of him, smiling knowingly at him. „So and what are you doing here, Cloud?", she asks him, pretending not to know anything. „I...I just..."

„...Just wanted to buy the two necklaces for you and Aerith?", Tifa interrupts him, it wasn't a question but a statement. „Yeah...", Cloud says with a sigh. „I knew it! That's why I followed you!", she says, her grin grows wider.

„Okay, you caught me...But don't tell Aerith!"

„I won't, I won't. As long as you finally confess to her.", she says and starts to giggle, while Cloud sighs but agrees.

He buys the necklaces and they leave the shop again and start to walk to the gambling hall, where everyone is. Cloud takes the box out of his pocket and opens it to examine the two necklaces again. „They're so beautiful. Aerith will be very happy when you give it to her."

„I hope so..." Cloud sighs quietly and takes out one necklace. „Can you hold it for a moment?", he asks Tifa and hold the box with the other necklace in it to her. „Sure." Tifa takes it and Cloud put his necklace on. „Suits you.", Tifa compliments and starts to giggle, she never saw Cloud with jewelry before. She gives Cloud the box back and Cloud glares at her slightly. „Yeah, yeah...", he replies while rolling his eyes and putting the box back in his pocket.

„I meant it." Cloud hides the necklace under his shirt. „Why are you hiding it?", she asks him curious. „They can't see it now, especially Aerith."

They arrive the gambling hall and walk to their friends. „Hey, guys!", Tifa greets them all, while the group turns to them, except for Aerith and Tidus, who play a fighting game together. „Where were you two the whole time?", Zack asks them. „You'll find out sooner or later!", Tifa replies quickly and winks to him.

„No, no!" Tidus let his head fall, he lost. „Aeri, you won!", Yuffie yells and hugs Aerith tightly. „Man, Aerith's really good! She defeated us all!", Tidus says, while Aerith starts to giggle. „That's great! Beat the hell out of them, Aerith!", Tifa yells and joins Aerith laughter.

* * *

They all stayed there for a few hours before they left the gambling hall again. They don't know what to do, so they just walk around. „Oh no, look who's here...", Zack whispers to Cloud points somewhere.

Cloud looks in the direction Zack's pointing at and his eyes widen. Sephiroth's here again! _No, not now!_ Aerith notices him too and call him to come over to them. Sephiroth arrives them and glares at Cloud again, while Cloud glares back. „Were you on a new mission again?", Aerith asks him and smiles.

„Yeah, piece of cake. And what are you doing?", he replies and turns his attention to Aeriths friends. „We just walk around. We didn't know what to do so...", Aerith says, her smile still on her face, not noticing the tensed atmosphere. „Oh? Your friends have some time for you?", Sephiroth asks her sarcastically. „Yeah...", Aerith murmurs.

„Did you ever ask them what they're doing?"

„Uhm, not really...", she replies and her curiosity grows.

„So, what did you do? What's so important that you had to ignore Aerith for the last four weeks?", Sephiroth asks Avalanche. „That's none of your business.", Cloud hisses and glares fierily at Sephiroth. „And what about Aerith? It's her business after all.", Sephiroth counters and smirks slightly at him.

Cloud and the others went quiet, they can't tell them that they trained with Cloud. Cloud looks to Aerith, who looks at him curiously. „We did...", he begins but broke up, what shall he tell her? „And you call yourself a friend?", Sephiroth asks him and raised an eyebrow. „Just shut up.", Cloud hisses and tries really hard to keep calm, while the others think about a plan to escape.

„Or what, pipsqueak?", the silver haired man asks him teasingly and smirks devilishly, while Cloud continues to glare at him. Cloud grit his teeth and clenches his fists tightly, which were already trembling. He tries with all his might not to freak out right now, which is really hard with Sephiroth here...

„Don't-call-me-that!", Cloud hisses, his anger grows with every second, while Sephiroth just chuckles. „Or what? You little pipsqueak can't do anything!"

„Seph, please stop it.", Aerith finally encroaches, hoping this won't escalate...„I just say the truth.", Sephiroth replies. „I wouldn't be so sure about it if I were you!", Cloud yells at him and pulls his sword out of its holster and is about to attack him, but Sephiroth pulls out his very long sword as well and blocks his attack.

„You really want to fight me?", Sephiroth asks him and smirks at him. „No.", Cloud replies and smirks back at him. „I want to defeat you!" Sephiroth begins to chuckle in pure amusement. „You want to defeat me?", he repeats in a sarcastic tone. „I **WILL** defeat you!"

„Please don't fight!", Aerith interrupts them and walks in between them and pushes them apart. „We should go now!"

„Yeah, yeah, no time to fight.", the others agree with Aerith. „Aerith, step aside. I'll teach this pipsqueak a lesson!", Sephiroth says to Aerith and glares at Cloud.

„Aerith, please stay back. This won't look nicely...And I don't want you to get hurt.", Cloud says to her and glares back at Sephiroth.

„No! You two are my best friends, I don't want you to fight! Please!"

„There's only room for one best friend.", Sephiroth says. „Yeah, it's time you disappear from Aeriths life again!", Cloud yells and is about to attack him again, but Aerith stops him and stands in the way. „Cloud! Sephiroth! Stop!", Aerith shouts, but they ignore her.

„Bring it on, pipsqueak!" Sephiroth steps away from him and goes into his fighting stance. „With pleasure!", Cloud replies and pushes Aerith gently behind him to the others and goes into his fighting stance too.

They glare for a short moment before Cloud dashes to him and attacks him, but Sephiroth blocks his attack again and throws him away, while slashing at him, but instead of one slash Cloud got hit a lot times at once. _What the hell? How did he do this?_ Cloud crashes to the ground and got up just in time before Sephiroth attacks him again and jumps away from him.

„Stop!", Aerith tries again, but they still ignore her. „You rather stay back from them, Aerith.", Vincent suggest calmly. „But they fight! I have to stop them!"

„No one can stop them.", Zack says. „They freak out right now." They all sigh and watch the fight and Aerith seems to be the only one who wants Cloud and Sephiroth to stop fighting, which is actually true...Everyone want Cloud to kick Sephiroths ass.

Fortunately for them there are no peoples around who could get hurt or something like that. Cloud runs to Sephiroth again, ready to attack but Sephiroth slashes at him again and shockwaves approach Cloud but he blocks the shockwaves before he got hit. Once the shockwaves vanished Cloud hold up his sword and attacks Sephiroth with Blade Beam, but Sephiroth blocks it once again.

Cloud growls quietly and twirls his sword around and thrust it to the ground to send 7 meteorites at Sephiroth, but he side steps and dashes to him, readying his long sword to attack Cloud. Cloud pulls his sword off the ground and defends himself, blocking Sephiroths attack and pushes him in the air.

Cloud follows him and they slash and block each other for a while.

They push themselves away from each other, land on walls and jump against each other again to attack their opponent. Sephiroth pushes Cloud to the ground, but he lands softly on the ground and jumps back as Sephiroth swoops down on Cloud to stab him. As Sephiroth lands on the ground too Cloud attacks him again, but Sephiroth once again blocks his attack.

„Oh? Where did you find this strength?", Sephiroth asks Cloud teasingly, remembering how weak he was four weeks ago. „You trained, didn't you?"

„I'm not about to tell you!", Cloud yells and pushes him against a wall, where he crashes and leave a giant hole in it.

After a short moment of silence Sephiroth jumps through the hole to Cloud and send shockwaves at him again, while Cloud jumps out of the way and runs to Sephiroth to attack him. As Cloud was about to slash at him, Sephiroth jumps above him and send his shockwaves at him again. The shockwaves hit Cloud on his back and Sephiroth suddenly comes in front of him and slashes him away.

Cloud hit the ground and look upwards just to see Sephiroth swoops down on him again and Cloud rolls out of the way just in time and stands up. Cloud runs to him and attacks him quickly with Sonic Break. As Sephiroth got hit, Cloud uses Finishing Touch. He twirls around hitting Sephiroth six times and slashes him to the ground.

After that he immediately use his next attack: Braver, but Sephiroth side steps again and hit Cloud instead with Reaper and slashes at him more than just one time at once again. Sephiroth slashes one last time at Cloud and this time it's him who crashes against a wall and leaves a hole in it.

Cloud jumps through the whole and runs to Sephiroth again. His back and some other things hurts him like hell, but Cloud can't give up now!

Sephiroth slashes at him again, but Cloud quickly glides on the ground to Sephiroth and hit him with his giant sword. „There!", he yells as he hit Sephiroth and pushes him lightly in the air and jumps up as well above him. „Over here!" Cloud hit Sephiroth once again and he crashes to the ground and Cloud tries to attack him with Braver again, but it worked as well as on his first try...

Cloud crashes against a wall again, but this time he didn't left a hole in it. Cloud pushes himself off the wall, before Sephiroth could hit him and attacks him with Slashing Blow and send Sephiroth against another wall. Cloud land on the ground, he slowly, but surely goes out of breath..._It's better than I thought it would...This training pays off._

Cloud didn't really thought he would stand the first few minutes but he's stronger than he thought he is and that's a good sign. „Yeah, Cloud, kick his ass!", his friends are cheering on him from the background, while Aerith still tries to stop them, but she was holding back by her friends.

Cloud runs to Sephiroth and uses Climhazzard again and just as Sephiroth hits the ground he tries it one last time with Braver and hit him. Sephiroth crashes against the next wall.

As Sephiroth regains himself again they run towards each other and jump up, attacking each other constantly. Cloud suddenly get hit badly and Sephiroth send him to the ground again. Cloud hit the ground, hard and starts panting, he has to finish it! Sephiroth lands a few meter away from Cloud, but didn't let him rest a bit and immediately dashes to him to end this too.

But suddenly Aerith runs in the way and Sephiroth can't stop anymore...„STOP IT!", she shouts, hoping she finally can end this fight.

Cloud and Sephiroths eyes widen as Aerith runs in the way. _Aerith...! NO!_ Cloud quickly gets up and runs to her as fast as he can. He fortunately arrives her just in time and pushes her out of the way, but just as he pushed her out of the way he finds himself stabbed through his chest with Sephiroths sword, just like Sephiroth had planned it. „Ugh!"

„Well, at least I got the right person.", Sephiroth says in satisfaction and holds his sword, and with it Cloud, up. _At least Aerith isn't hurt..._, Cloud thinks relieved.

Aerith lies on the ground and watches in horror to her best friends. She wanted to scream. She wanted to stop them, but just as she saw Cloud's stabbed by Sephiroth she couldn't move anymore. Her whole body won't listen to her anymore.

„Well...It's finally time to end this.", Sephiroth says and suddenly a black wing appears on his right side. Everyone's eyes widen. That's why he has such a dark aura...They heard about a SOLDIER who were part of an experiment and got, and not just because of the Mako-Energie, inhuman strength and a black wing. He became some kind of a monster, but Hojo could control him somehow.

Sephiroth pushes Cloud in the air and flies up, following him and stab him several times on his sides to torture him a bit. Sephiroth stabs him from his right leg to his left cheek and slashes him to the ground again.

Cloud hits the ground and tries to get up, panting, but he can't stand up. This fight sapped on his strength too much...Sephiroth flies downwards to Cloud to attack him one last time, but Cloud put all his power reserves together and stands up.

He jumps up towards Sephiroth and twirls his sword a few times around, shining in a bright blue-green light now. They attack each other, their swords clashing together and suddenly Cloud let go of his sword and it splits up into the six single swords and surrounds them, Sephiroth looks shocked.

Cloud then begins to shine in that light too and jumps midair away from Sephiroth to one of his swords, grabs it and slashes through Sephiroth. He repeats this action fourteen times and jumps above Sephiroth to his main swords and slashes one last time through his opponent before landing softly on the ground again, while above him a giant explosion is.

Clouds five swords are landing around him, while his main sword falls towards himself and he catches it. Cloud looks up to Sephiroth, he's surrounded by darkness, it looks like Sephiroth's vanishing...

„And now stay where you belong. In my memories.", Cloud hisses to him, still glaring. „I...will never be a memory.", Sephiroth replies and covers himself with his wing and begins to vanish.

Cloud and the others watch the black feathers flying in the wind and suddenly Cloud collapses on the ground and grit his teeth in pain.

„Hurry up! An ambulance!", Tifa yells, in pure panic and Zack immediately dials the number. Aerith still sits on that spot where Cloud pushed her ago and just as she saw Cloud collapse to the ground she jumps up on her feet and runs to him and so do the others.

„CLOUD!", Aerith shouts as she arrives him and turns him around, so he can lie on his back, and hold his head up slightly. „Cloud, don't be so bloody stupid!", Zack yells at him to keep him awake. „Cloud you have to hang on, you hear me?", Tifa says with a shaking voice.

„Don't worry, I'll heal you!" Aerith immediately put a hand on his chest, where Sephiroth stabbed him and begins to heal it. „Aerith...", Cloud calls her with a weak, creaking voice. „Don't speak! You have to keep your strength!", Aerith silences him and continues with her work.

„Aerith, listen...", Cloud tries again, but was once again interrupted by Aerith. „Cloud! Stop talking!" Cloud raises his shaking hand to take hers, stopping her healing process.

„Wh—what are you doing?", Aerith yells at him in pure panic. „I have to tell you something..."

„Tell me later! I have to heal you!"

„It's really important!", Cloud yells and Aerith immediately went quiet. „Aerith...I..." Great, now he can't say what he wanted to! Then he remembers the necklaces he bought today and reaches for his pocket to pull out the box. „Here...It's for you." Aerith looks curiously at the box and takes it. She opens it and gasps quietly. „It's...the necklace...But why...?" She looks to him again to see him smiling at her, but not one of his small smiles but a real smile.

„...I love you, Aerith.", he confesses to her and she gasps one more time, louder though. Cloud reveals his own necklace from under his shirt. „Forever...", he adds. They stay like this for a while, the others looking proudly at Cloud that he finally confessed to her, but their still worried to death.

Aerith looks at his azure blue eyes in shock, not knowing what shocks her the most, that Cloud's injured and probably dies or the fact that he just confessed his love for her.

Cloud smile begins to disappear from his face and his face leans against Aeriths arm, which she still uses to hold up his head. Cloud tries to stay awake and looks up to her beautiful emerald green eyes, but he's too weak and too sleepy right now to stay awake and closes his eyes.

It feels like he falls into darkness, but before he lost consciousness, he hears a beautiful angelic voice calling him full of worry and panic...

„CLOUD!"

**A.N.** About the motorbikes from Leon and Tidus...

Leon has his motorbike as long as Cloud has Fenrir, but he doesn't want to waste benzine and he was too lazy to take it off his garage too, that's why he normally walks to school. Tidus' motorbike is new (he got it...about...a week before they train with Cloud). In case if you wonderXD

Now it's really cool that the language in the Eu-version of Dissidia 012 FF is in English^^ or else I couldn't use their attacks ('cause I just knew them till now in German...^^'') Thank you Square Enix, but don't do this ever again! Well I learned that it's hard to write fighting scenes...I mean to imagine these fighting scenes is simple, but to write them down is harder than anything else! It's easier to write a lot of fluff instead of thisXD

Well I hope you liked part 1 of my finale and I hope I see you guys in my next chapter again^^

Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! ;3

**Imashitowareto:** I'm sorry, but you have to wait one more chappy to see who wins Aerith^^'' And what you wrote on the 11th chappy...I did it on purposexD I wanted this dream to look like it's realXD Gotcha!

**Russcull: **thank you very much for your review^^ I'm glad you like my fanfic


	14. Aeriths true feelings

**A.N.** For the first time ever: Aeriths POV!

This should be the last chapter, but now...I'll write one more chappy and perhaps an epilog.^^ I still have a lot cool ideas!

Oh I don't know if you noticed it but...The necklaces Cloud bought...The pendants which are called "Cocoon", remember? They're the necklaces Snow bought for Serah and himself (from FFXIII)^^

As I read the Novel of FFXIII, the part where Snow bought it, the pendants really meant...well, something about love^^ So I thought it'll be cool to use it :3

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 14: Aeriths true feelings

_One week passed since Cloud was injured by Sephiroth...One week without him...and one week without even able to speak to him...One week since he fell in a coma..._

Aerith sits on a chair next to the bed where Cloud lies. She visited him everyday in the hospital in hope he would wake up when she's there, but he didn't...The rest of Avalanche always came along with her but then there are times when she wanted to be alone with him.

Aerith feels her eyes begin to water again as she remembered the events on "that" day...

-flashback-

„CLOUD!", Aerith shouts as Cloud closed his eyes. „Please wake up! Don't leave us!" She could feel his breath got weaker any second. Aerith called Nanaki as Cloud and Sephiroth started to fight, but he came too late...He didn't found them and arrived just now.

She put her hand on his chest, where Sephiroth stabbed him, and begins to heal him. „We have to do something!", Tifa yells at the other in pure panic, nobody expected it would escalate like this. „And what? What can we do? We're not Cetras! We can't heal him like Aerith!", Zack yells back at her.

„I know that! But—but...!" Tifa starts to cry, feeling completely useless for not able to help his best friend, like Aerith. „Hey, calm down. The ambulance will be here any minute. They can help him!", Zack reassures her, trying to keep calm himself. Suddenly Tifa hugs Zack and begins to cry on his chest. „Uhm...", Zack, who's taken aback by her action, looks down at her and then to his friends Leon and Vincent, asking them silently for help, but just as they made eye contact they look somewhere else, not wanting to interfere.

Zack put a hand on her back and rubs it slightly, trying to calm her down, while the other kneels next to Aerith. „How is he?", Leon asks the Cetra. „Not good...His injury is real bad...I hope my cure spell will work...", she replies, while her eyes begin to water slightly. She quickly wipes the tears away, she doesn't want to cry, she has to be strong now and has to keep going!

„Aerith, you'll make it!", Tidus reassures her and put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. „You're the only one who can save him right now!"

„You're right...Thank you, Tidus..." Aerith concentrates all her magic in her right hand and it glows even brighter than before. She doesn't care that her hands and clothes are soaked with his blood, she has to concentrate on her cure spell, or else he'll...

„Aerith, I know you'll make it.", Nanaki encourages her and her hand shines even brighter. Clouds bleeding isn't that bad anymore, but still bad enough.

A few minutes later the ambulance finally arrives and take Cloud in a hospital, his friends accompany him of course, they wouldn't leave him after this.

They sit on the hallway in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to ask him if Cloud pulls through the fatal injury...About an hour later the doctor comes out and they all rush to him instantly. „Hey doc, how is he?", Zack asks him worried. „His condition is steady, we could save him in time." They all sigh in relieve. „But...", the doctor adds. „He's in a coma. We don't know when, or if he'll wake up."

_Cloud..._,was the only thought the whole Avalanche have right now and look worried at each other.

-end of flashback-

Aerith quickly wipes away her tears and looks to the sleeping Cloud. He looks so peaceful, but she still wants him to finally wake up...Sephiroth disappeared since that day and she wondered why. Zack told her he involved into a monster or something like that, that's why, but she didn't really understood it...But that's no important now...She has a lot other things to worry about. First one is the fact that Cloud's in a coma and the second one is the fact that Cloud confessed his love for her.

Aerith raised her hand and holds on the necklace pendant. Since that day she always wore this necklace Cloud gave her before he passed out, and I mean **always**.

Aerith doesn't really know why she wears it. She's too confused, because two guys confessed to her and she doesn't know what to do, both of them deserve an answer...But how does she feel?

She never thought about it before, because she never fell in love before and never did a guy confess to her before either...She cares about them both, but is she in love with one of them? She doesn't know and she always thought about it since that day, but never found an answer...

All she knows is that she's not that cheery and optimistic anymore since that day, she doesn't smile anymore let alone laugh...She wonders if that means something...Probably not. Everyone are depressive since Cloud's in the hospital...

Aerith snaps out of her daze as the door opened. She quickly turns around to see Tifa enters the room. „Hey, Aerith...How is he?", she asks her best friend worried. „Still the same...", Aerith answers and looks back to him, sighing. Tifa walks to her and sit down on Cloud beside. „And...How long are here?", Tifa asks her, trying to lighten the mood. „I don't know...A few hours...", Aerith answers plainly, while Tifa looks at her in worry. She never saw Aerith that upset before...„So you...still wear the necklace...?", the black haired girl asks Aerith, as she noticed the necklace. „Oh...yeah...", she replies and plays with the pendant in her hand.

„Do you know...who you...love?", Tifa asks her carefully. „...No."

„Well...", Tifa starts slowly. „I don't want to force you to something, but..." Aerith looks to her in confusion. „What I want to say is...You changed Cloud since the very first day you were at Midgar High."

„I changed him?" Aerith looks confused to Tifa and tilts her head. „Yeah. Remember the guy I was in love with?", Tifa asks Aerith, who nods. „Well...It was Cloud.", she says with a small sad smile, while Aerith gasps quietly. „R-really?"

„Japp. Although I noticed he just saw me as a friend, I told him and...well...just as I assumed he didn't love me back. But we wanted to stay friends."

„Oh..."

„Hey, don't worry about it!", she reassures her and begins to giggle. „I got over it...almost. Eh but that's not the point. Yuffie and I told you already that Cloud never wanted a girlfriend, let alone to fall in love, remember?" Aerith just nod.

„But since that day you came to that school, although he didn't realized it, he changed."

„You mean he...?"

„Japp! He fell in love with you instantly!", Tifa comes to the point and smiles at her best friend. „Oh...I...didn't noticed...", Aerith murmurs and looks to the ground, ashamed that she didn't noticed his feelings for her...„Hey...It's not your fault...", Tifa says and hugs Aerith lightly. „Hey, Aerith?"

„Hm?"

„Don't rush yourself. Even if Cloud wakes up and you still don't know how you feel, I'm sure he and Tidus will wait for your answer.", Tifa says and rubs on her back, to comfort her, while Aerith hugs her back. „Thank you, Tifa. You always know what to do."

„Naaah~ not always.", she replies and giggles, while Aerith joins her. They laugh for the first time since that day.

„Wow, I almost forgot how to laugh.", Aerith says as they parted and calmed down. „Me too. We shouldn't be so depressive! Cloud wouldn't want us to be like this!"

„You're right.", Aerith replies and smiles at her best friend. „Hey, where are the others?", Aerith asks.

„Oh, don't know. They said it's better when I come alone here. They probably knew that you're here and asked me unconsciously to cheer you up a bit.", Tifa guesses.

„Yeah, probably.", Aerith replies and starts to giggle again, while Tifa joins her laughter. As they calmed down Aerith sighs once again. „But I really want to know as fast as possible...Can you help me?"

„To figure out your feeling?", Tifa asks her in slight amusement, while Aerith nods. „Alright. I want to know who you love too! And I bet Yuffie wants to help you too."

Suddenly Aerith burst into tears, taking Tifa by surprise, and hugs her tightly. „Thank you, Tifa! You and Yuffie are the best friends a Cetra could have!", she sobs, while Tifa hugs her back. „Hey, no problem. That's why friends are here for, right?", Tifa says comfortingly and waits for Aerith to calm down.

* * *

About an hour later the girls of Avalanche (Yuffie too) meet at Aeriths to figure out her true feelings, but...„How do we do this?", Yuffie asks them curious. „Uhm..." Tifa thinks for a while. „I don't know either...I just knew it back then..."

„Do you think we should ask the guys for help?", Yuffie suggest. „I mean...They helped Cloud too. They probably know what to do!", she adds. „Hm...Guess you're right...But to ask them for help about this? I mean...Don't get me wrong, but I don't think guys have a thing for feelings.", Tifa says and giggles, while Yuffie and Aerith join her laughter. A few minutes later they calm down and Tifa clears her throat. „Okay. Let's get serious.", but just as she said this the girls immediately began to laugh again.

A few minutes later they calm down again and this time they really try to help Aerith. „Okay...Uhm...For now, eh, a simple question. You care about Cloud, do you?", Tifa asks Aerith, who nods. „Of course I do."

„Tidus too?", Yuffie adds. „Japp."

„But...Who do you care the most?", asks Tifa and gets to the point. „Uhm...", Aerith thinks for a while. „I don't know, I care for both of them..."

„Okay...Then what would happen if Cloud dies? You would be very sad, right?", Yuffie asks her. „He? Of course!"

„And what if Tidus dies?", Yuffie adds.

„Of course too, they're my best friends! And stop asking me this! This isn't funny!", Aerith yells, at Yuffie. „Aerith's right, Yuffie, that's not the same!", Tifa adds, sighing. „I'm sorry...", Yuffie says with a long sigh.

„Oh! I know! How do you feel when you're near Cloud?", Tifa asks the Cetra. „Hm...", Aerith hums and thinks for a while. „I feel..."

Yuffie and Tifa lean closer to Aerith, wondering what she'll answer. „Hmmm...", Aerith hums again, while Tifa and Yuffie become really impatient...„I feel save around him...", is Aeriths answer. „But, it's probably just the fact that he's my bodyguard!", she quickly adds and begins to giggle nervously. „R-right?"

„Hmmm~~", Tifa and Yuffie hum in unison, thinking for a while. „Something else?", both of them asks her. „Well...I feel like I can be...just the way I am. I don't have to dissemble myself like the last years...You know, to dissemble the fact that I'm a Cetra." Tifa and Yuffie nod in understanding, while Aerith continues. „And I...I don't know why but...my heartbeat goes faster too when I'm around him...", she murmurs the last part but loud enough for Tifa and Yuffie to hear it. Aerith looks to the ground, while Tifa gasps quietly. „Aerith, look at us." Aerith does as she was told and looks up to her friends, who can see Aeriths blushed face. „Hey hey, you're blushing!", Yuffie yells excitedly. „Eh? No, it can't be...!", Aerith denies it and hides her face behind her hands.

„And what about Tidus?", Yuffie asks, with a big smirk on her face. „Uhm...", Aerith let go of her face and looks to the ground again, her bangs cover her face a bit. „I care about him too, but..."

Tifa and Yuffie lean on her again, curiously. „I think...it's not that intense like with Cloud...", Aerith murmurs, while Tifa and Yuffie squeals in excitement and tackles Aerith in a tight hug and Aerith found herself lying on the ground with Yuffie and Tifa on top of her. „Wh—what's wrong...?", Aerith asks her best friends in confusion, while they pauses for a moment and squeals again, louder than before. „Aerith, you should know it by now!", Yuffie yells, still in pure excitement. „Eh?", the Cetra asks them, not getting what they're talking about.

„You practically said you like Cloud!", Tifa says. „More than Tidus.", Yuffie adds. „That's right!", Tifa agrees.

„But that actually means she love him, right?", Yuffie asks Tifa and they stop to squeal for a moment. „You're right!", Tifa shouts and they immediately begin to squeal in excitement again and hug Aerith tighter. „Eh? What? I-I didn't said...something like this...!", Aerith protests.

„But you hint it!", Tifa and Yuffie yell in excitement. „B-but...! No, it can't be...! W-we're just friends and...", Aerith stutters, Tifa interrupts her. „Just friends, huh? And why are you blushing whenever you talk about Cloud?", she asks the Cetra in pure amusement, while Yuffie still has this giant grin on her face. „Eh? I-I don't...blush...", she protests but she could feel her face grow even hotter than before, while Tifa and Yuffie start to laugh and let go of her. Aerith turns away from them and hides her face in her hands again. „You two are not helpful!"

Tifa and Yuffie calm down bit by bit and clear their throats. „Sorry...", they apologize. „But you should listen to yourself, Aerith! Your heart already knows it! Just listen to it.", Tifa advices her. „And don't forget the fact that you still wear Clouds necklace.", Yuffie adds with a smirk. „Yeah, that's right! Aerith, why are you wearing this necklace although you don't know how you feel? It's Clouds proof of love, remember? And the fact that you wear it...means that you accepted him!", Tifa says and stares into Aerith eyes. „Uhm...that's just...", Aerith stutters, not sure how to explain this. „It's just...Cloud got hurt and...he...I mean..."

„Well...if you don't love him take off the necklace.", Tifa says and hold her hand up so Aerith can give her the necklace. „Huh?"

„Give it to me. You get it back when you love him." Tifa knows it kinda sounds like blackmailing but she has no other choice. „Uhm...", Aerith reaches behind her neck to unclasps her necklace, but she doesn't do it. „No, I can't...", she murmurs and let her arms fall on her sides again. „Why?", Tifa asks her, but Aerith doesn't say anything. „Why Aerith? Why can't you give me this thing?", she asks her again, her voice raising slightly and getting impatient. „I...", Aerith begins but went quiet again. „You, what?", Yuffie asks her now instead of Tifa, while Aerith just closes her eyes, she can't look at them anymore. „Tell us, Aerith!", Tifa almost yells, getting more and more impatient.

„Tell us!", Yuffie joins Tifa, getting what Tifa's plan is...„I...!"

„You what, Aerith? Tell us!", Tifa yells at her best friend. „Because it feels like he's near me!", Aerith shouts a bit too loud. Tifas and Yuffies eyes widen, they expected Aerith to say anything but this. They expected Aerith would come up with a pretty excuse but instead she's honestly to them. Aeriths eyes widen too and let out a gasp, not believing what she just said. „I-I mean...", she stutters again and hold on the necklace pendant tightly.

„N-no it's not what you think!", Aerith says quickly, but Tifa and Yuffie aren't convinced of it. „Aerith, that's exactly what I meant.", Tifa begins. „You just let you heart speaking for you!"

„Yelling.", Yuffie corrects Tifa. „Whatever! The point is, I think you knew how you feel from the very beginning!"

„Eh? No, I didn't..."

„Hach, Aerith...", Tifa interrupts her and holds her forehead. „Aerith, Aerith, Aerith...", she sighs and shakes her head. „Turn off you brain and let your heart speak! What does it tell you? Do you love Tidus?"

„Uhm...I..."

„Or do you love Cloud?" Tifa gets impatient again, while Yuffie just let Tifa do anything.

„I...", Aerith begins but was interrupted by Tifa again. „Do you even love one of them? Or someone else?"

„I...!" Aerith feels her eyes begins to water a bit. „Let it all out, Aerith! You know it already!" Suddenly Aerith burst into tears and tackles Tifa in a hug. „I...! I know it now...I know who I love..."

„Who is it?", Tifa asks her, this time calmer, while Yuffie hugs the both of them. „I...I love..."

„Say it.", Tifa says with her most comforting voice which is possible for her. „I love Cloud.", Aerith sobs, while Tifa and Yuffie wink at each other. Their plan worked!

* * *

The next day in school Aerith's very nervous, nervous because she has to reject Tidus today, now that she realized she loves Cloud. Aerith decided to tell him on lunch, but unfortunately the lessons were from here point of view really short. Too short...that means she has to tell him right now!

Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie arrive their usual table, where the guys already wait for them, but Aerith doesn't sit down, she has to do it now! „Tidus? We...need to talk...", Aerith says quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. „Okay...", Tidus seems to presages something bad and stands up, following Aerith outside.

As they were finally alone Aerith looks to the ground and begins to talk. „Tidus, I...thought about what you said...you know...on our "date"..."

„Okay..."

„And...you heard that Cloud feels the same for me too, right?"

„Japp.", he says, preparing himself for the worst. „Well I...I was confused at first, but now I know what I feel so..."

„Just say that you love Cloud.", he says and chuckles lightly. „Huh?" Aerith immediately looks up to him. „I already assumed that you love him.", he says with a small sad smile. „That means...you're not...hurt?"

„Maybe a bit. But it's your decision after all, I just want you to be happy." His sad smile turns to his normal happy smile, while patting lightly on Aeriths head. „B-but we're still friends after all right?"

„Yeah, sure thing!", he reassures her and Aerith hugs him lightly. „Thank you."

„For what?", he asks her and begins to chuckle. „Everything.", she says as she pulled away from him and smiles happily at him. _That wasn't that bad at all!_, she thinks as they head back to the others. But now it hits Aerith and she fell back into reality. Cloud's still in coma and nobody know when or if he'll ever wake up! That means she probably can't tell him her answer...Aeriths eyes saddens, which doesn't stay unnoticed by her friends. „What's wrong, Aerith?", Zack asks her worried as the two of them arrived their usual table. „Oh...nothing. Nothing..."

„Aerith...", Leon calls her with a sigh, he and the others aren't convinced at all! „Okay...I just thought if Cloud will ever wake up...", she says and looks sadly at her friends. „Of course he'll wake up! You know Cloud!", Zack says to cheer Aerith up, while she just sighs. „I hope so..."

* * *

meanwhile...

Cloud falls into darkness, it seems like he fell for ages, but the good part of it is he's not in pain anymore. He opens his eyes slowly but instead to see darkness he finds himself standing in the middle of a flower field.

_Huh?_ Cloud looks around bewildered. Where is he? And why is he here? „Am I...dead...?", he wonders himself. „No you're not.", says a feminine voice behind him, which he knows all too well.

He quickly turns around and his eyes widen. Right there's a woman with blond hair, with the same azure blue eyes like Cloud has and wears a white dress. „M—Mom...?" She nods and walks to him. Cloud can't believe it! His mom's here! He really must be dead. „You're not dead, honey.", the blonde woman reassures her. „But...You're here. And...I'm here too..."

„You're just in a coma.", she explains his son. „In a...coma...?", Cloud repeats and his eyes widen. „That's right. But don't worry. I'm sure you can go back. And...You don't want the girl you like waiting for too long, do you?", she asks him with a knowing smile. „You...you know about her?", he stutters, while his eyes widen even more. „Of course. I was always with you."

Cloud went quiet and just stares at his mother. He didn't saw her for almost four years...„It's good to see you again, Cloud.", his mother says and smiles brightly at him. „Yeah...", was the only one he could manage to say. „What? You don't want to hug your mother?", she asks him and playfully raised an eyebrow. „Oh...Sorry...", Cloud apologizes and hugs his mother tightly. „I missed you so much, mom...", Cloud whispers as his mother hugs him back. „I missed you too. But just as I said...", she begins and let go of him. „I always watched you."

„Oh? Since when are you a stalker?", Cloud asks her with a smirk on his face. „Oh? And since when do you crack a joke?", she counters, smirking as wide as Cloud. „Okay, you won.", he sighs in defeat, it feels exactly like back then. „As always.", his mother adds. „Hey, mom, why am I here anyway?"

„Well, I wanted to see you again. And there's someone else who wants to talk with you."

„Who?" Cloud mother points behind him and he turns around to see a woman his chestnut brown hair, emerald green eyes and wears a light red dress. „A-Aer—"

„No.", she interrupts him. „I'm her mother.", she says and smiles at the blonde man in front of him.

„H-her mother?"

„My name's Iphalna. Nice to meet you.", she introduces herself. „Uhm...I'm Cloud...Nice to meet you too."

„I know who you are. You're my daughters going to be boyfriend after all.", she says and starts to giggle. „G-going to be...boyfriend?"

„Just a little joke.", she says and smiles motherly at him. _She looks exactly like Aerith...Like mother, like daughter..._„So, I just wanted to ask you...Do you really love my daughter?"

„O-of course!"

„And I can count on you that you'll keep her happy?"

„Of course. I would do anything for her...Besides...I'm still her bodyguard!"

„Well then, you get my blessing.", she says, her smile still on her face. „Thank you."

„And I'll watch you two till your wedding.", she adds and winks at him, while Cloud starts to blush furiously. „W-w-wedding?", he yells in shock, while the two woman begin to laugh. „Me too. So be nice to that girl, you hear me?", his mother says. „Of course...", he murmurs still in embarrassment. „It's time for you to go now. Aerith already waits for you.", Iphalna says as she and Clouds mother start to walk away. Cloud looks around and notices the flower field begins to fade. „Mom!", Cloud calls his mother one last time, who looks over her shoulder. „Thank you.", he says and smiles at her, while she just look a bit dumbfounded. She almost wants to ask him for what, but she let it pass and says:„You're welcome." instead, turns around and walks away with Iphalna until the light let them disappear. Cloud turns around and walks to the other direction into a bright light.

* * *

Cloud slowly opens his eyes just to see a white ceiling above him. He lies in a bed and his whole body hurts. Cloud could feel a weight on his right side and carefully turns his head to see what it is. His heart skipped a beat at what, or rather who he sees. It's his beautiful angel in pink, sitting in a chair and leans on his bedside, asleep. He carefully reaches out to take her hand in his and squeezes it lightly.

Aerith stirs and opens her eyes slowly, wondering what woke her up. Cloud squeezes her hand again and she immediately looks up to him, looking eyes with him. „C—C...", she stutters in pure shock. „Hi, Aer—"

„CLOUD!", she yells and tackles him in a really tight hug. „Cloud, you're awake! You're really awake!", she sobs on his chest as she holds him tighter than before. „Ugh, Aerith...I'm still hurt you know...", he says and grit his teeth in pain and Aerith immediately let go of him. „Oh my god, I'm sorry!", she quickly apologizes as she wipes away her tears. „I just can't believe you're awake!"

„How long was I out?", he asks her, but he isn't sure if he really wants to know...„Almost two weeks.", she answers, while Clouds gaze left her eyes and went down. „Hey, you wear the necklace...", he noticed and touches the pendant lightly. „Yeah..."

„It suits you.", he compliments and smiles at her, while she looks away from him. „Aerith?" Cloud looks at her in worry. „Cloud, I...thought about what you said to me...before you passed out.", she says slowly and Clouds nervousness grows. „Well, I...", Aerith starts and Cloud thinks about what he'll do when she's going to reject him, she really sounds like she rejects him...

Aerith takes a deep breath and looks straight into Cloud eyes with determination in her own. „The reason why I wear this necklace is...I love you too, Cloud.", she says and smiles sweetly at him, while Clouds eyes widen in shock. _She...she loves me back?_ Aerith hugs him again, this time carefully though she doesn't want to hurt him more, while Cloud, although it still hurts like hell, raised his arms to hug her back, pulling her a bit more to him than she should. He grit his teeth in pain again but he ignores it, he's too happy now to care about his injuries! A few minutes later they pull apart and Aerith leans on his bedside again, while the two of them looking lovingly into each others eyes.

Then an idea struck Cloud. Now that they together, he finally can...„Hey, Aerith?"

„Hm?"

„Can...can I...you know...", he stutters wondering if it's too early to do it. „Hmmm~?", she hums urging him to continue, she already knows what he's about to ask her. „You know."

„What do I know?", she asks him innocently. „You know what I wanna ask you."

„Of course I know. But I want to hear it from you.", she says and her smiles widens even more.

Cloud takes a deep breath. „Aerith can I...Can I...kiss...you?", he asks her and prepare himself for the worst. „Okay.", she answers, which let his eyes widen again. „Go on." Aerith smiles at him to encourage him.

Cloud gulps and begins to lean in slowly, while his hearts goes faster every second. Their faces getting closer and closer till their lips almost brushed...But then Zack and the others of Avalanche storm in the room and Cloud immediately pull away from her. He was SO close! „Hey, Aerith, how is...", Zack stops to talk as he saw Cloud and Aerith pull back from each other. „Oh...did we...interrupt something?", he asks and starts to chuckle. „Cloud, you're awake!", Tifa yells and runs to Clouds bedside. „How are you?"

„I'm fine.", he replies, but Tifa isn't convinced and raised an eyebrow. „Okay, my whole body hurts like hell." Tifa examines Clouds and Aeriths faces to see they're blushing like mad. „Uhm...did we...interrupt something?", she repeats Zacks question. „No no, hihi!", Aerith says and starts to giggle. Tifa doesn't get why she's laughing but joins her anyway. „Good to have you back, Chocobo-head!", Yuffie yells as hyperactive as ever. „We almost thought you'll die.", jokes Leon and walks to his bedside too. „Hey it's Cloud he won't die that easily!", Tidus replies. „That's right.", Vincent agrees.

„Okaaayy and what did you two do just now?", Zack asks Aerith and Cloud with a big grin on his face. „Nothing.", Cloud replies with his normal but slightly emotionless voice and glares at Zack, but unfortunately his blush is still on his face. „Oh really?", he asks again and raised an eyebrow. „Yeah."

Avalanche stays for about an hour before they left, leaving Aerith and Cloud alone. „Hey, Aerith?", he calls her after a short silence.

„Hm?"

„I met your real mother.", he says and she perks up. „What?"

„As I was asleep I was...well in a flower field and then your mother came, I almost thought it was you.", he says and chuckles lightly before continue. „And I also met my mother."

„Really? That's great! Did you talk to her? I bet she's really proud of you!"

„She is. And so is your mother.", he says, his smile still on his face.

They talked like that for the last few hours and now Aerith has to go home. „I have to go now...tomorrow's school again. Sorry.", Aerith apologizes, but Cloud just smirks at her. „I only forgive you when we continue where we were before the guys interrupted us.", he says his smirk grows wider. „Well, I have no other choice, hm?" Aerith begins to giggle. „No.", he replies and leans in to her again.

But just as their lips ALMOST connected a nurse enters the room, interrupting them and Cloud quickly pulls away from her. The nurse just came in to tell Aerith that the visiting time's over and she has to go now. „Well...I visit you tomorrow, okay?", she says and looks a bit disappointed, but still giggles, it's kinda funny how fate hate's him so much! (They were interrupted several times now) „Yeah. Can't wait till then.", he smiles to her but she notices he's as much disappointed as she is.

„Well, good night, Mr. Bodyguard!", she says and kisses him lightly on his cheek, which let Clouds blush appear again. „G-good night.", he replies, while Aerith begins to giggle and left the room.

Cloud touches his cheek where she kissed him. It doesn't really satisfy him, but just enough to survive the rest of the day until Aerith comes back...

**A.N.** It was kinda hard to write this chappy, 'cause I never wrote in Aeriths POV...but I hope you guys like it anyway^^'

Well that's all I have to tell you (for now)

PLEASE REVIEW!;3 and see ya all in my next chapter!


	15. Just kiss her!

**A.N.** Wow I'm almost at the end of this story! O_O It feels kinda weird...BUT!

I guess I got new ideas for a new fanfic, hehe^^ with...I don't know, maybe a Cloud and Zack rivalry? Haha that would be great!XD

Sorry for the late upload again but I bought "The 3rd Birthday" a few weeks ago aaannd~~ I have to shoot and shoot and shoot and now my hand hurts like hellxD 'cause I clutched tightly on my PSP and...well, shot the hell out of these Twisted monster-thingis! Muahahaha! Go, Aya, GO!

By the way...this is some kind of a bonus-chappy. 'cause...I don't know if you guys feel the same way but if I read a romance fanfic it HAS to end with a kiss x'D and because Cloud and Aerith were interrupted, I thought I write this chappy to make it complete^^

And just as you can see how I named it, it almost just involves the whole kissing thing^^

I hope you all like it! ;3

**Disclaimer –** I don't own FFVII or the other character who appears in this fanfic

**Love triangle at Midgar High**

Chapter 15: Just kiss her!

Clouds life couldn't be any better! He survived Sephiroths deadly attack, he finally got rid of this one-winged angel and the best of it is the girl of his dreams is finally his! Cloud and Aerith date for almost two months now and he still wears the necklace he bought for Aerith and himself. He had to get used to it first because he never wore something like this but he does it for Aerith and it's actually not that bad, but there's still a problem which bothers Cloud the whole time...

„What? You two didn't kiss yet?", Zack yells in shock. „Be quiet!", Cloud hisses to shut him up, as they continue their way to their next class. „What's wrong with you? I thought you wanna kiss her no matter what?", Zack asks his best friend and raised an eyebrow. „I want to, but...We always were interrupted!", Cloud growls in pure annoyance.

„Oh man, do I feel sorry for you!", Zack says and amusement and begins to chuckle. „Hey, that's not funny!", Cloud yells at Zack, but he just continues laughing. „It is."

„What? You two didn't kiss yet?", Yuffie yells in disbelieve. „Ssshh!", Aerith silences her as she, Yuffie and Tifa walk to their next class as well. „Aerith, why didn't you two...you know?", Tifa asks the green eyed Cetra, not wanting to use the k-word or else she would probably freak out like Yuffie...

„Because we always were interrupted.", Aerith explains to her two friends, but starts to giggle quietly. „But it's kinda funny. Zack told me once that fate hates Cloud very much. I didn't know what he meant but I guess I start to understand now!"

„Yeah I noticed it too.", Tifa agrees. „But hey, you know what? What about I'll tell the others to leave you two alone for a day and you can...do what you guys wanna do, hm?", she adds, with a big smirk on her face. „That would be great!", Aerith agrees happily. „Luckily it's Friday today. How about you do it tomorrow?", she adds thoughtfully. „Yeah, sure.", Tifa and Yuffie agree in unison.

* * *

At lunch time...

The guys are already at their usual table and wait for the girls. Well, Cloud waits for the girls, while the others say it's not that bad without them (or without Yuffie to be precise). Cloud feels someone tapping on his shoulder. He turns around and was greeted with a light peck in his cheek.

„Hi, Cloud!", Aerith greets him happily and sits down next to him, while Cloud stares at her in surprise. „Aerith, what was that? You had to kiss him!", Zack says and earns a punch on his head by Leon. „Shut up, Zack.", Vincent says.

„Rule number one...", Aerith says to Zack and raised a finger. „...No kissing in public!", she finishes and starts to giggle. „For now.", she adds and winks at Cloud, who quickly looks away from her to hide his blush.

„Hey guys, listen!", Tifa calls them all and starts to tell their plan to let Cloud and Aerith alone for one day. „I can't believe you guys to leave us alone for a whole day...", Cloud says in disbelieve. „Wanna bet?", Zack asks him with a smirk. „Sure thing.", Cloud agrees. „Okay...If I win you have to kiss Aerith in front of us! Even if it's your first!", Zack says, his smirk growing, while Cloud sighs. „Okay, but if I win, you...you have to kiss either Yuffie or Tifa!", Cloud says and smirks back.

„WHAT?", Zack, Yuffie and Tifa yell in unison. „I really want to see this!", Tidus says and starts laugh. „Well okay. I'm sure I won't loose so...deal."

„WHAT?", Tifa and Yuffie yelled in unison again, but everyone ignores them. „Hey, Cloud! Do you mind if I sleepover at yours tomorrow?", Aerith asks her boyfriend, while his blush grows. „Uhm...Of course you can sleepover.", he murmurs but loud enough for her to hear. „Great!", she says happily and hugs Cloud tightly. „But...", she adds and let go of him. „What do we want to do?"

„Uhm...I don't know either...Let's decide it tomorrow.", he says, too lazy to think about it now. „Okay." And with that said they begin or continue to eat in silence.

* * *

After school...

Cloud drives Aerith home again and they enter her house together. „I'm home!", Aerith yells to no one in particular. „Welcome back, Aerith!", Nanaki greets her and runs downstairs and spots Cloud. „Oh, hi Cloud."

„Hi, Nanaki.", Cloud greets him back with a small smile. „Hey, Nanaki, where's mom?", Aerith asks the wolf-like animal curious, while looking around. „In town. She'll come back any moment."

„Oh okay. Do you want something to drink, Cloud?", she asks him as she entered the kitchen.

„Uhm, no thanks." Aerith came back moments later, while drinking a bottle of water. „Let's go upstairs.", she says and walks upstairs, followed by Nanaki and Cloud.

„Okaayy, what do we want to do?" , asks Aerith as they entered her room. „Now or tomorrow?", Cloud asks back and sits down on her bed. „Both.", she replies while drinking her water again.

Cloud begins to sigh loudly. „Don't know...", he replies and lies down. „Sleep.", he adds after a short pause and closes his eyes. „No we won't." Aerith sits next to Cloud and hit him with her pillow on his head. „Ow! Stop it!", he yells and holds her arm up so she won't hit him on his head.

„Did I ever told you how lazy you are?", she asks him and continues to hit him with her pillow, giggling. „You did.", he replied and holds on the pillow so Aerith won't hit him again. He takes the pillow from her, gets in a sitting position and begins to hit her with the pillow, lightly though so he won't hurt her...„Cloud!", she yells at him, as she covered herself with her arms but he just continues hitting her.

Aerith groans in annoyance. „Nanaki! He's attacking me! Do something!", she calls him, but he just sits on a corner and watches the two in amusement, while chuckling lightly. Aerith takes the pillow and throws it against a wall and starts her counterattack: she pulls on Clouds cheeks, hard, making him to do weird but funny grimaces.

„How's this?", she says in a "I'm-going-to-kill-you" voice, while he tries to free himself of her grip. „Wet go!", he manages to say, but Aerith ignores him and continues with it. „Aewif!" Cloud hold on her wrists and squeezes them lightly, urging her to finally let go, which she does. Now it's Clouds turn to attack. He pins Aerith on her bed, still holding her wrists on either side of her head, so she can't move anymore.

Cloud looks down at her with a devilish smirk on his face, but just as he risked a look into her eyes he immediately forgot what he was about to do and his smirk vanished as well. All he does is looking into her beautiful emerald green eyes, while she stares back at him too. Cloud starts to lean in slowly and can feel his heartbeat goes faster with every millimeter their faces near each other. As Cloud examines Aeriths angelic face he saw she's blushing and he can tell he does as well and just as he wanted to close the gap between them he felt something jumping on him, causing him to fall on his back, away from Aerith.

He looks up to see Nanaki lies on top of him, smirking. „Hey, don't forget about me!", he says, and begins to chuckle as he saw Aeriths and Clouds disappointed expressions. „Hey, he won't let go of you. I had to do something, right?", he says teasingly, his smirk growing wider if it's even possible. „Nanaki, you're horrible! As he attacked me you just watched!", she yells at him, pretending to be mad.

„Because it was funny.", he replies, still chuckling and let go of Cloud. „But I didn't do anything to her now! Why did you attack me?", Cloud protests and then Nanaki and Cloud starts an argument and Aerith quietly leaves them alone for a while. She walks downstairs and gets in a fit of giggles as she heard her mother just entered their house with a few bags in her hand.

„Oh, hi mom!", Aerith greets her and hugs her mother and helps her to get the bags into the kitchen. „Hi, Aerith. How was your day?", Elmyra asks her daughter as they entered the kitchen. „Nice. Uhm...Do you mind if I sleepover at Clouds tomorrow?"

„Of course not, dear. By the way where's Nanaki?" Elmyra notices Nanaki isn't here as usual. „Oh he's upstairs with Cloud. They're arguing about something."

„Cloud's here?", she asks and smiles knowingly at her daughter. „I know what you think, but it's not like that!", Aerith protests, while Elmyra just shrugs. „I didn't said anything.", she replies innocently, her smirk growing a bit. „Mooom!", Aerith whines, while her mother begins to giggle.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Cloud and Nanaki are still arguing...„But that still hurts! Thanks to your claws!", Cloud says and glares at Nanaki. „Since when are you so soft, Cloud?", teases Nanaki, his smirk still on his face. „I'm not soft, you did on purpose!"

Nanaki ignores him and looks around. „What's wrong?", Cloud asks him and looks around as well. „Aerith isn't here.", Nanaki finally noticed. „Oh...you're right...where is she?"

„I bet she's downstairs.", Nanaki says, jumps off Aeriths bed and runs to the door. „Come on Cloud! I bet I'm faster than you!"

Cloud immediately follows him. „Dream on!", he replies, overtakes Nanaki and runs with enormous speed downstairs. Cloud looks over his shoulder to see Nanaki's right behind him and sped up a bit more and just as he was finally downstairs he collides with someone. They both fall to the ground with Cloud on top.

Cloud looks down to see he collides with Aerith and lies now on top of her and he immediately begins to blush. „Oh...uhm...s-sorry, Aerith...", he quickly apologizes and get off of her instantly. „It's okay, Cloud.", she replies and begins to giggle again, while Cloud helps her up. „It's all Nanakis fault!", he says and points to Nanaki. „What? Don't blame others for what YOU did!", Nanaki protests and before they could argue again Aerith interrupts them. „It's okay! Nothing happened. I just wanted you to know that dinner's ready."

„Dinner? Don't tell me we argued for hours?", Cloud asks and raised an eyebrow, while Aerith just nods. „That's right. I almost thought it never ends.", she says and gets in a fits of giggles again. „When did you left?", Nanaki asks her. „As you started.", she replies and head back to the kitchen, followed by Cloud and Nanaki. „Hi, uhm, Elmyra.", Cloud greets Aeriths mother, reminding himself not to call her Ms. Gainsborough again. „Hi, Cloud.", she greets back and smiles at him.

„Let's eat!", Aerith says excitedly and they immediately begin to eat.

The rest of the day was uneventful. As they finished eating Cloud, Aerith and Nanaki went upstairs again, talked, laughed, did everything what came in their minds till night. That's when Cloud had to go home again, but he's looking forward to the next day, where he and Aerith can spend a day without interruption.

* * *

Saturday morning: 9 o'clock.

Clouds annoying alarm clock starts to ring, waking him up. He groans loudly and destroys his alarm clock, by throwing it against a wall, where a lot alarm clocks died before. Cloud turns around to face the wall to drift into sleep again, but then his eyes shot open. He remembers Aerith told him she'll come to his place at 9o'clock! He immediately jumps off his bed and runs to the bathroom to get ready and just as he finished everything the doorbell rings.

He quickly runs to the door to open it. „Hi, Cloud!", Aerith yells happily and before Cloud realizes what's going on she jumps on him, hugging him tightly. Cloud immediately wraps her arms around her waist and trying not to fall to the ground. „Hi, Aerith.", he greets her as he regained his senses again and hugs her a bit tighter than before. „And? Did you sleep well?", she asks him to start a conversation. „Of course. You too?"

„Japp!", she replies happily and let go of him, but they couldn't really part because their necklaces intertwined with each other. Aerith begins to laugh, while Cloud just chuckles. Aerith part their necklaces and takes a step back.

At this moment Cloud noticed she doesn't wear her usual pink dress but a white-blue one this time (**A.N.** Her CC outfit) which reaches to her knees, while he wears his black clothes he wore at their date (**A.N.** His AC outfit again). Cloud couldn't help but stare at her, but he quickly snapped out of it as she began to giggle. „And? How do I look?", she asks him and turns around. „It's new.", she adds, while Cloud examines her more. „You look...really beautiful.", he replies and begins to blush.

„Hihi, thank you, Cloud!" Aerith leans in and kisses him lightly on his cheek. „So, what are we going to do now?", she asks him curious as she walks into the living room, followed by Cloud. „I don't know...Do you have an idea?", the blonde man asks her as he leaned on his couch.

„Hm...We can...I don't know, go to the church?", Aerith suggests and waits patiently for Clouds answer, who's thinking. „Sounds like a plan." But before they could do anything Clouds stomach begins to growl loudly and Aerith immediately starts to giggle. „I guess we should eat breakfast first?", she suggests, still giggling while Cloud looks away from her to hide his blush. „You didn't ate too?"

„Nope, I was too excited to eat.", Aerith replies and head to the kitchen. „I'll make something for us!"

„Hey wait!", he tries to stop her but she closed the door behind her before he could speak more. Cloud sighs loudly and waits in the living room for her to get ready.

As they finally head out to the church 2 hours went by. „Haach, what a wonderful day!", Aerith says and sighs dreamily. „Indeed.", Cloud agrees and watches Aerith in amusement as she scampers next to him. „Come on, Cloud! You're so slow!" Aerith takes his hand and drags him with her. „Hey, don't rush me, we have the whole day for us.", he says and chuckles quietly. Aerith just ignores what he said and continues to drag him with her.

A few minutes later they arrive the church and Aerith let go of him and ran ahead into the church, while Cloud follows her lazily. As he entered the church as well he sees Aerith already kneeling in front of her flowers to look if everything's alright with them. He walks to her and kneels down next to her. „And? Everything's alright?", he asks her. „Japp!", she replied quickly and continues to tend her flowers.

„You wanna help me?", Aerith asks her boyfriend all of a sudden. „Uhm...sure. Show me what to do." And for the next few hours Aerith tells him everything how to tend flowers. „You're doing great, Cloud!", she says and smiles happily at him. „Well, I had a great teacher.", he replies and smiles back slightly. „That's true!", she agrees and begins to laugh.

After a few more minutes Cloud feels bored and suddenly lies his head on Aeriths lap. „What are you doing?", Aerith asks him in surprise, but starts to giggle. „I'm bored...Guess I sleep a bit.", he replies and closes his eyes. „Oh no, you won't." Aerith pouts slightly and pulls on his cheek, while he just groans in annoyance and takes her hand. „Don't...", he murmurs and let his hand fall on her lap, still holding hers.

Aerith pouts even more, which Cloud can't see. „Cloud, now's not the time to sleep! I thought we wanted to do something together!", she says, trying to sound annoyed. „Well then, we can slee—", Cloud suddenly stops, not believing what he almost said aloud! _Wait! She could misunderstand this!_ „We can what?", Aerith asked him, obviously not noticing what he almost said. „Nothing. We can do nothing. Just lying here and chill, you know.", he corrects himself, while Aerith sighs.

„No. Come on, Cloud! Don't be so lazy!", she says and moved her legs to keep him awake. Cloud just groaned a bit. „Stop moving...!", he mumbles, still pretending to sleep.

Aerith pouts even more if possible, thinking for a plan. „Okay then I go somewhere else.", she says and tries to stand up. „No!", Cloud quickly says, turns around and wraps his arms around her waist, holding her in place. „I lie so comfortable just now.", he says and closes his eyes again, while Aerith continues pouting. „Let go." Aerith tries to free herself from his grip but he hold her tighter.

„Cloooouuuud...", she says his name with a very long sigh and rolls her eyes playfully. „Hm?"

„Come on, let go. Let's do something!", she says, but Cloud doesn't say anything and Aerith wonders if he's really sleeping...Aerith gets slowly but surely annoyed and pulls very hard on Clouds cheek. „Hey! Wake up!", she shouts and Cloud awoke with a start, he really fell asleep for a few seconds. „Come on, Aerith...I couldn't sleep all night, so please let me sleep a bit...", he murmured sleepily, while Aerith rolls her eyes again. „Yeah, sure.", she replies, not believing him.

„It's true..."

Aerith sighs again. „Okay...But not too long!", she replies, her pout still on her face. „Thank you...", Cloud thanked her and closed his eyes to sleep a bit.

As Cloud awoke about half an hour later he found himself still lying on Aeriths lap, who is caressing him lightly on his head again. Cloud sighs quietly as he felt her light touch, but unfortunately she stopped, which causes him to groan in disappointment. „Good morning!", Aerith says happily with no sign of annoyance in her voice anymore. „Get up! We do something now!", she says excitedly and tries to stand up, but Cloud holds her in place again. „No...I just woke up, I'm...I have...mud in my head..."*

„I know you have.", she replies and gets in a fit of giggles. „I didn't meant this...I mean I feel too drowsy to do something now...", he murmurs sleepily, while Aerith tries to stand up again. „No, you won't!", he suddenly fully awoke to held her in place. „Come on...", Aerith tries again, but Cloud just ignores her.

„Well then...", he starts but went quiet, while Aerith looks at him curious, wondering what he wanna say...But he doesn't talk more, he just held a bit tighter on Aeriths waist and turns around to his other side, pulling her with him. Aerith let out a surprised yelp, which amused him even more. Now Aerith lies on her back and Cloud practically on top of her but keeps a bit distance between them. „Better?", he asks her and smirks down at her, while she begins to pout again. „No.", she replies plainly, trying to look away from his stunning sapphire blue eyes, but failed miserable.

„So, what do you wanna do?", Cloud asks her as he noticed her blush, while his smirk grows. Aerith says nothing, her pout still on her face. „You know, you look cute when you're pouting.", he says and chuckles quietly, while her blush grows a bit. „Well? You didn't answer yet."

„...Walk around...or something...", she murmurs quietly, but loud enough for him to her, and finally manages to look away from him. „Or something...?", he asks again, his smirk growing wider, while be begins to lean in slowly. „Japp. I guess you know what we could do.", she replies, realizing what he's about to do, but prepares herself to be interrupted any moment, like it always happened.

But this time nothing came and Cloud closed the gap between them and captures her lips in a sweet but still shy kiss, which Aerith gladly responds. Cloud began to blush instantly as he finally could taste her soft lips. _It tastes like strawberry's..._, he thinks and continues kissing her.

Slowly but surely the kiss grows more passionately as Cloud licks her lips, begging for entry, while Aerith parted them. They soon begins to fight for dominance which Aerith surprisingly won...

He pulls away from her, looking into her eyes surprised, while she just starts to giggle. „Hihi, guess there's one more thing I'm better than you.", she says and now it's Clouds turn to pout, while Aerith gets in a fit of giggles. Cloud silences her by kissing her again, and this time Aerith let Cloud do everything. Soon Aerith wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and lightly caresses him there, making him moan quietly, to her amusement. They're so into it that they didn't noticed someone enters the church...

* * *

somewhere else...

„Okaaaayy~! What do we wanna do?", Tifa asks the other members of Avalanche curious. They just met at Aeriths church, 'cause Tifa and Yuffie wanted to go in there to admire her church once again and now they're at the Wall Market, walking around and thinking what they could do. „Hach, don't know...!", Zack replies and scratches the back of his head. „Hm...", they all hums, thinking of what they could do...„What about training?", Leon suggests, while everyone shares thoughtfully glances. „I'm in! If I want to be a 1st class SOLDIER I have to train more!", Zack agrees excitedly.

„Japp, me too!", Tifa agrees as well, followed by Yuffie. „That's right, we can't let Cloud be the strongest of us, hm?", Tidus agrees as well, and Vincent just nod. „Then it's settled!", Zack said and starts to walk away. „Let's go to the usual place!", he adds and the others follow him.

„Hey, Zack, where's you sword?", Vincent asks him as he noticed he doesn't have his sword anymore. (He brought it along.) „Ah! Guess I forgot it in the church!", Zack groans loudly. „Well, I get it, we'll meet there.", he adds and starts to walk the other way. „See ya!", Tifa waves at him and the others starts walking to the gates of Midgar, where they trained with Cloud.

Zack finally arrived the church and entered it, he spots his sword near the flower bed, leaning against a wall. _There it is._, he thinks and starts to walk towards it. As he arrives at the flower bed he notices a weird noise somewhere on the right. He looks where the noises comes from and his eyes widens slightly. Woops..._.Guess I'm at the wrong time on the wrong place..._Zack watches Cloud and Aerith, still kissing, a little longer, his amusement rising with every second that passed by, and he really fought hard not to burst into laugh any moment.

_That's just great! I wish I had a camera!_, he thinks and laughs mentally, but he decides to let them be and turns around to walk away. Unfortunately he doesn't noticed a part of the floor's destroyed and tripped, and falls to the floor with a loud thump.

Cloud immediately pulls away from her to look to the intruder who distracted them. „ZACK! What are you doing here?", Cloud yells at his best friend and stands up, followed by Aerith, who giggles quietly.

„Sorry, man, but I forgot my sword over there...", he apologizes as he stands up again, and points to where his sword is. Cloud just glares at him and walks to the sword. He holds it tightly in his hand and throws it to Zack, who catches it. „Here. Now go.", Cloud says in the most annoying way possible to him. „Yeah, yeah.", Zack replies and starts to walk to the entrance of the church.

„Oh and Zack?", Cloud calls him and he just looks over his shoulder. „I won the bet.", he says, while Zack begins to whine loudly. „No, come on!"

„We bet if you or someone of Avalanche interrupted us you have to kiss either Yuffie or Tifa. And I won. Oh and...I decide it has to be Tifa.", Cloud says with a big devilish smirk on his face, while Aerith quickly covers her mouth with her hands, suppressing a gasp. „Tomorrow...", Zack murmurs and leaves the church.

„Cloud, that's not nice! What about Tifas feelings?", Aerith lectures him, but he just shrugs it off. „You didn't noticed it? Don't worry about this, I think Tifa secretly likes him."

„WHAT?", Aerith yells, not believing what he just said. „Yeah. I noticed it a few years ago after I told her I don't love her back."

„Wow...Tifa never said something like this before...", Aerith says quietly. „I'll ask her later!"

„Not now. We still have half a day just for us, remember?", Cloud reminds her. „Of course I do!", Aerith says happily. „And...What do we wanna do?", she asks him with a flirtatious smile on her face.

„How 'bout this?", he asks her and leans in again to kiss her one more time. They parted moments later and Aerith starts to giggle. „Sounds like a plan.", she replies and wraps her arms around his neck to pull him back to her to kiss him again.

At nightfall the two lovebirds went to Clouds to enjoy the evening together. They sit on the couch and watch a scary movie, although they both know that Aerith HATES scary movies, but she insisted to watch it and now she clutches tightly on Clouds shirt and practically trembles in fear.

„Uhm...Are you sure you want to watch this?", Cloud asks the green eyed Cetra curious, while she just nod, her gaze glued to the screen. Cloud just sighs quietly, he likes scary movies and this one is...not that scary...it's kinda funny for him how stupid the characters are.

As the next person was killed by some psychos, Aerith hide her face in Clouds chest, a short yelp escaped her lips and Cloud immediately switches to another program. „Why?", Aerith just asks him as she glanced to the screen again. „'Cause I can't see that anymore. You know you'll get nightmares if you watch this?", he says as Aerith backs away from him. „I'm not a kid anymore, Cloud! Stop treating me like one!", she says and pouts once again at him.

„Hey, you said it yourself!", Cloud defenses himself. „I know...", she murmurs and leans back on Clouds chest, while he lies down, pulling her with him. „And now?", Aerith asks Cloud while yawning. „Sleeping?", he suggests and waits patiently for Aeriths answer. „Okay...I sleep here?", Aerith asks him curious. „Nope. You'll sleep in my bed. I mean, if you want to..."

„Okay, then..." Aerith stands up and stretches herself while yawning. „Good night.", she says as she kissed him good night and left the living room. „Night.", he replied plainly and watched a bit longer TV before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

The next day the whole Avalanche group met at the Wall Market again to do something together. They just walked around, talked and did whatever came in their minds for about 4 hours. Then the bet came into Clouds mind. „Hey, Zack! Remember the bet?", he asks his best friend, who's whining again.

„Do I have to?", Zack asks him with pleading eyes. „Yeah. I did everything too as I lost our bets.", Cloud reminds him. „Yeah, but you didn't do it immediately.", he counters, while Cloud just sighs, getting impatient. „Do it NOW!"

„With whom?", Yuffie asks him, hoping she wouldn't do this. „Tifa.", Cloud replies and Yuffie sighs in relieve and Tifa gasps loudly. „W-why me?", Tifa begins to protest. „'Cause I say so."

Tifa just sighs in annoyance. „Okay, okay!", she yells as she turned to Zack.

Tidus walks to Cloud and whispers something in his ear. „It has to last at least 5 seconds.", he adds.

„Anything else...?", Tifa asks him with the most annoying tone which is possible to her. „Nope, that's all."

Tifa sighs one more time and leaned to Zack, who backs away slightly. Tidus pulls his cellphone out of his pocket to use the stop watch. Zack begins to blush as Tifas face came closer and closer to his own, but instead of the kiss he expected to get he just felt a light peck on his cheek.

„Okay, done.", Tifa says quickly and turns around to escape but Vincent holds her back. „A REAL kiss, Teef.", Cloud adds and smirks at her, while she just glares at him. „Okay...", she murmurs and takes a deep breath before she quickly turns around to capture Zacks lips in a chaste kiss, her eyes closed. Zacks eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly kissed him and begins to blush too, but soon he closed his eyes too, kissing her back.

„3, 2, 1...Okay, guys, you can end this now.", Tidus says, but they don't seem to listen and continue with it, while the other sweat dropped.

„Uhm...How long are they kissing now?", Leon asks Tidus, curious. „15 seconds...", he replies and they all just stared to them, who finally (?) get out of breath (on the 20th second) and end the kiss. As they parted and looked into each others eyes, they start to blush furiously and quickly turn away from each other. _Wow...that was..._, they both think as they replayed the kiss on their minds again.

„Okaaayy~~", Zack begins and scratches the back of his head. „And...what now?", he asks them all to prevent that everyone asks them how it was, and whatnot. „Uhm...", the others begin. „Shopping", Yuffie suggests excitedly, while the guys once again begin to groan. „Yeah, yeah! Let's go!", Tifa agrees quickly and they all head off.

* * *

**A.N.:** Oh god...actually I don't have any experiences with the whole kissing stuff...(never did this before although I'm 19, hehe...^^'') or love in general...but I guess I did good...kinda...

Well, I don't now if you noticed it (but it should be more than obvious...) but here's a bit/lot (don't knowxD) TifaxZack in there^^ It's kinda a cool combo 'cause I think Zack needs a girl who won't instantly fall for his "charm", and something like that ya knowXD

Oh by the way...I told you guys up there I kinda want to write another new story about this couple and now I guess I got a really great idea! I'll see...maybe I'll start with it tomorrow at school and if I'm fast enough I'll upload the new story...uhm...don't know at the latest next weekend,

Well, about the last chappy, I will just write a few tiny oneshots, I don't think it'll be long, but hey, I didn't thought this chappy would be that long either^^''

You can look forward to it, so I hope to see you all in my last chapter of "Love Triangle at Midgar High" (once) again, so see ya and PLEASE REVIEW! ;3

* It means to feel drowsy or dizzy xD My family and I call it so, haha! But I think it sounds better in German. If you wanna know, here's the translation in German: "Ich hab...Matsch in der Birne..."


End file.
